


Know You More

by ZoSanLaw



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Work In Progress, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 45,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoSanLaw/pseuds/ZoSanLaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji is a hairdresser, Zoro is a police officer and Law is doctor. When Sanji wakes up after a small accident, he doesn't expect himself stuck in the situation he is currently in. YAOI (no threesome). Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Green Haired Man

**_Chapter One_ **

**_Green Haired Man_ **

"When are you getting off today?"

Sanji switched off the blow dryer and pumped a generous amount of hair serum in his palm before he turned back to his beautiful customer. The smile never left his face from the moment he started working on her hair. Spreading the fluid in his hand and applying it on her blue locks, he looked at her in the mirror.

"At seven, my love!"

Gathering up her courage, she asked "Want to grab a coffee?"

"Who am I to refuse a lady as beautiful as you are?" he gave her hair a final fluff before removing the black apron off her neck. "You look amazing! As usual, don't wash them for the next twenty four hours and then use the Lo'real color last to keep the color intact!"

"Of-course!" Vivi's heart was hammering. She almost never asked out any guy and here she was, blatantly asking her hair dresser out to coffee. Who could blame her though? The guy was gorgeous with flow-y blond hair and a well maintained goatee, not to forget his ocean blue eyes which always reflected his charm and his exuberant nature. He was always smiling in the most carefree manner which simply spread warm happiness in the heart of the person who saw it. His physique didn't help in keeping her thoughts under control either. His pant, shirt and vest stuck to him at all the right places and left just the right amount to imagination.

"Mosh mosh!?"

Vivi blinked and looked at the receptionist.

"Sorry, spaced out. How much do I have to pay?"

"Forty Dollars" She smiled up at her "And you aren't the only one" she added with a wink

Vivi blushed and handed over the money. She turned. She walked towards the exit and saw Sanji who was still smiling at her

"Starbucks at seven thirty?" He asked as he opened the door for her.

"Sure..." She exited the building, a huge smile etched on her face.

Caime leaned over the desk and gave Sanji a smart smile. "How many hearts have you broken like this?" She pointed an accusing finger at him "Just tell them you're gay when they ask you out!"

Sanji laughed lightly, as he walked over to the receptionist and leaned in too. "Bisexual, dear. I'm bisexual. Though I do prefer men." He winked.

Camie sat back on her chair "You haven't dated a girl for the past year."

"Ah! Camie chan! That hurts! I am going out on a date tonight at seven thirty with the most beautiful Vivi San!" Sanji put up a horrified face, his eyes still twinkling with humour that ruined his act.

"Where you will turn her down like all the other girls you have!" Camie chuckled as she went through the computer screen "Nami is next."

"Ah! Nami! A swan in the form of human! Another date I guess... And who said I would turn Vivi down? Who knows? I might end up wanting to date her."

The conversation continued for a while and when Nami came a few minutes later, Sanji drooled all over her. Nami, accustomed to his nature, swatted him off, demanding her hairdo.

* * *

An hour later, Sanji was walking to Starbucks, his bag slung across his torso, hair held up in a loose top knot, the fringe still framing his rough features. The cool air hit his face as he entered the haunt and spotted Vivi. He walked upto her with the same rugged crooked smile on his face, a little dance in his walk.

"Vivi!" He bowed and kissed her hand before standing up straight. "Your beauty never ceases to amaze me!"

Vivi giggled and moved her hair behind her ear.

Half an hour later, Vivi was staring transfixed at Sanji across the table. Off-course. Just her luck. The guy was gay. If you listened closely, you could listen to her heart breaking and flowing with overwhelming emotions of embarrassment and resentment. Embarrassment because the Sanji was gay, resentment because Sanji was gay. Basically, Sanji was gay and the world was working against her.

"You're gay." She repeated.

"Bisexual" He corrected, still grinning over the cup. The cup which he attached to his soft lips and sipped on the coffee, his Adam's apple moving as it allowed the liquid to reach his stomach.

"And you haven't dated a girl in forever." She was spacing out again, imagining those lips on hers and then watching that image shatter like a glass.

"Yes... unfortunately, I haven't. And I don't really have a reason behind it. There has just not been a... you know... click? with a girl recently."

"Uh huh.."

Sanji was sure she had zoomed him out of focus, her eyes were fixed on his biceps which were peeking from under his rolled up shirt. He chuckled.

"So... Dinner on me?" He asked politely, flexing his muscles at the same time on purpose. Vivi blinked and looked at him.

"Ah! No.. actually. I need to be home by nine. Family meeting..." She wasn't lying, she really did have to go and attend a meeting with her father and Koza and the others. "Please don't get me wrong, Sanji, I have no problems with your past... experiences. I really do have a meeting, which is why I asked you for coffee and not for dinner." She blushed.

Sanji chuckled again. "Vivi, you don't have to explain yourself to me, my darling. I knew you wouldn't judge me. How about dinner on Saturday?"

"Sounds great!" She chimed.

* * *

Sanji texted Camie a while later as he walked back to his work building. He left his car parked there because it was a walking distance from Starbucks which was located in a street prone to extreme traffic jams.

' _Told ya! Taking Vivi out on Saturday!'_

He tapped on 'send' and turned into the blind corner, lost in his phone.

Pain shot up his back and he heard his leg crack. A sickening pain on his left temple and his vision blurred.

He didn't know what had just happened and what was going on around him, except those blaring lights that hurt his already sensitive vision. He tried to raise a hand to shield his eyes but his arms felt heavy.

Car door opening and someone shouting. A set of shoes in front of him followed by the owner's knees as he was turned over. He felt someone slapping his face but what he felt the most was the dizziness and the sensation of the whole world spinning around him.

"Oi! Sanji! Oi! Can you hear me?"

Through the darkness threatening to engulf him, he heard a familiar baritone voice. He tried to focus on the face leering on top of him but all he noticed was green hair... Green hair... The bar... Drunken Saturday... Hot guy... green hair... Zoro?

The last thought escaped his lips in a slurred manner before he gave in to the darkness.

* * *

"Another scotch on the rocks, please?"

"That'll be your sixth round. Just spill already, what's wrong?"

Sanji looked up from the bar table at Ace. He grumbled a little before waving his hand "It's nothing... Just one of those days."

Ace nodded understandingly as he took Sanji's glass and threw the thin ice left at the bottom in the sink and put in new ice cubes. "Bourbon?" Sanji nodded, staring at his entangled fingers. Ace slipped the glass under his line of sight and patted his back before taking the order from another man.

Sanji was a mature man and he almost never got affected by the silly arguments surrounding him. But being called a faggot by a group of muggers didn't calm his already tempered nerves. Of course a kick to each one of them was enough to shut them up but it still messed up Sanji's mind. What pissed him off was that he got affected by the words once in a while. He sighed as he tried controlling his thoughts and swirled the glass, letting the Bourbon blend in with the melting ice before taking a sip.

"People really suck, don't they?"

Sanji inclined his head lazily in the direction of the voice, his fringe falling on his face with easy grace. There was a man sitting on the barstool net to him which had been empty till a minute ago. The first thing Sanji noticed about the man was that he had green hair.

"Bacardi" Zoro raised a finger to Ace who grinned back and started prepping the drink.

His shirt buttons were strained as they tried to hold the shirt together on an exquisite set of pectorals. He turned to look back at Sanji, sporting a seductive grin.

Sanji cleared his throat "Yeah... Some sure do."

Zoro took the glass Ace set in front of him and took it down in one go, his eyes never left Sanji's.

"Wanna fuck?"

Sanji looked at the man from head to toe. Good physique, check. Kissable, check. Gay, check.

He stood up and finished his drink, the liquid burning his throat.

"My place." He said, licking the traces of Bourbon off his lips.

* * *

"Zoro."

"Sanji."

The scope of any further conversation after this short self introduction was drowned when Sanji smashed his lips against Zoro's. Their tongues clashed for dominance and teeth tried nipping on the other's lip every chance they got.

Sanji was pinned against the wall with Zoro holding his hands above his head and a leg pressed between his two. Sanji ground his hardness against his thigh, moaning lightly into the kiss.

"Bedroom?" Zoro husked as he broke the kiss and attacked Sanji's neck. The blonde realized then that his shirt was fully unbuttoned. When did that happen? He gasped as Zoro sucked on his pulse roughly. Fuck. That would leave a mark.

"Up the stairs... hah... first... left"

Zoro's hands left his wrists and trailed his hand to Sanji's ass, mouth never leaving his neck. He squeezed the butt cheeks firmly, feeling the toned muscle underneath move as Sanji's legs came around his waist, hands gripping Zoro's hair and pulling on them, a soft moan escaped his lips when Zoro licked a rather sensitive spot on his neck.

* * *

Sanji found himself being roughly pressed into his bed covers by the muscular, oh so perfectly muscular, man.

Zoro thrust again, hitting Sanji's sweet spot.

Sanji wondered if he would ever stop moaning. He was being too loud; though frankly, he didn't mind because it seemed like Zoro was enjoying the way he was breaking Sanji. Another thrust and he arched his back, feeling Zoro's hard torso against his stomach, his erection twitching between them.

Zoro, it seemed, liked to dominate in the bed. He kept Sanji's hands pinned to his sides, restricting their movement. He kissed Sanji every time he thrust too hard, as if reassuring the blonde. Sanji didn't mind. He was too drunk and pent up to try dominating today and just rolled his hips to meet the voluptuous man's thrusts.

Zoro's pace faltered slightly and Sanji felt him grow harder inside him. He tried freeing his hand to attend to his throbbing member but Zoro just pinned him down harder, deepening the sloppy kiss and thrusted even harder; making Sanji forget what he was about to do.

Moving both his hand above his head and pinning them down with one hand, Zoro took Sanji's leaking cock in his hand and started jerking him off, the pace set to match his own thrusts. Leaving the Blonde's gasping lips and tracing a trail of wet kisses across his jaw line, he found the sensitive spot on Sanji's neck again. His hands had a rough texture and his hold on Sanji's cock was at just the right pressure, his own cock hitting Sanji's spot with every thrust and his lips attacking his neck. Overall, the sensations were too much for Sanji and he struggled in keeping his climax at bay.

"Zo... Zoro... I can't..."

"Me either..." Zoro's voice was strained and laced with lust as he spoke into Sanji's neck, obviously holding his orgasm at bay too.

A final thrust and Zoro came, feeling Sanji clamp down on him as he reached his climax at the exact same time.

The room smelled of sex and sweat when Zoro finally loosened his hold on Sanji's wrists and breathed heavily into his nape as the lithe man himself gasped for air, the heavy man weighing over his chest.

* * *

Zoro held the bleeding blonde in his arms as he called the nearest hospital, cursing himself. Sanji had lost his consciousness but not before slurring out his name. That had to be a good sign, right? No brain damage?

"Central West emergency, please state your..."

The lady was cut off by Zoro's demanding voice "Tell Dr. Kureha to prep an emergency room. I am bringing a patient. Hit by a car and excessive bleeding from a cut on his temple. And probably fractured his leg too."

"And you are?"

"Zoro Roronoa"

He heard the lady on the other end of the line gasp before he cut the call and pocketed his phone. He gathered Sanji carefully, trying not to strain his backbone, and carried him to his car where Tashigi was holding the back door open, her eyes tainted with fear.

_**To Be Continued** _

_**Reviews are appreciated** _

 

_**A/N:** Original version is posted on FanFiction under the same username and title but different chapters. Feel free to read ahead._


	2. Old Faces

**_ Chapter Two _ **

**_Old Faces_ **

Two long legs; one crossed over the other, a pair of frameless oval glasses on the bridge of a long nose, an all knowing smile etched on the face, a piercing gaze, wrinkles and white hair tied in a fitting bun and a touch of nude lipstick. Dr Kureha leaned against the emergency ward reception, playing Temple Run on her mobile, waiting for a certain patient to arrive. It had been a long day and five minutes before her shift got over, she had been buzzed in for an emergency.

The stretcher was ready, waiting to transfer the patient from a car that would pull into the pavement any minute now. Inside one of the emergency room, one doctor and three nurses were prepping for anything that could be wrong with him.

A screeching sound echoed in the pavement as someone hit the brakes of their car too late and too fast. Kureha stood up straight and walked easily over to the sliding gates. The workers had just laid a tall blond on the stretcher when she reached it.

He didn't look too critical, but it definitely was serious. The man's left half of the face was covered in blood and his chest was heaving slightly for air. She opened one of his eyelids and flashed her pen torch into his eyes. The black pupils dilated and contracted inside the beautiful ocean blue of his iris. She felt for his pulse in his limp hand. Slow.

"Get a full body X-ray. Set up the fluids. Tell the CT room to be ready." She snapped at one of the nurses who had left the emergency room and stood next to her, "Tell Law to hold the fort till I come."

As the workers and nurse hurried Sanji into the emergency room, Kureha looked at Zoro who was standing at the reception, looking at her silently. She walked over to him.

"Name?"  
"Sanji."  
She raised one eyebrow at him.

Zoro shuffled his feet uncomfortably. Kureha was giving him her all knowing eyes. Well, she gave them to him all the time but it was much more intense and he felt it would burn a hole in his head for sure.

"I have his wallet." He huffed and handed over the black leather wallet he had found in Sanji's pants.

The Old... no... young. The very young doctor took the wallet and searched it till she got his emergency card. She handed it over to the receptionist and turned to glare back at Zoro, a little tap in her right foot and hands crossed infront of her.

Zoro looked everywhere but her. This was the fifth time this month that he came in with an injured person, though none of them were as serious as Sanji. Every one of those times, Tashigi had failed in following some traffic rule or gotten too stressed. He counted them off in his mind:

One - pressed the accelerator instead of the break and drove into the man crossing the road.

Two – forgot to give the indication of turning left and ran down an old lady.

Three - put the gear in reverse and totaled the bike of the man behind them (also hurt the man in the process).

Four - didn't wear her specks and almost hit every person in the damn PARK (how did she get there?) till she finally did hit a young lady.

Five - forgot to blow the horn or even blink the lights at a blind turn and hit Sanji with full force.

"You're lucky you're an official at a high post." Kureha's voice interrupted his train of thoughts. "They get scared and don't report you and your cousin. But this one is injured seriously."

Zoro kept quiet and stared at his feet, his hands deep in his pant pockets, eyebrows furrowed.

"Get her a proper driving teacher."

"I will." His voice was low "I'm sorry." He sighed and then looked at her "Is he going to be okay?"

The grim smile on her face widened and she bent her head forward a little, a long finger sliding her glasses further down her nose, both the eyebrows raised and she gave Zoro a look that challenged him: "What do you think?"

* * *

 

His head was laying on a soft surface, legs cramped and bent at an odd angle. Pain shot up the middle of his spine and he gasped. His head was hurting and throbbing, not to mention the spreading pain somewhere in his left leg. He tried opening his eyes but felt too weak to even start the process. Another pang of pain shot up his spine and he lost himself to the painful darkness again.

A soft, firm touch on his eyelid. Blurred shapes. Excessive brightness. Darkness with small pops of light. Pressure on his wrist. A low, gravelly voice saying something incomprehensible.

"...ear... jee... me..."

Something cool dabbed the side of his face and a prick somewhere on his body. His hips being raised and the pants along with his boxers stripped off.

"Can you... anji?"

A low baritone voice.

"Sanji? Can you squeeze my fingers? I know you can hear me."

He felt numb. The voice spoke to him as if hypnotically from somewhere deep in the dark ocean he was swimming in. Squeeze...? Squeeze what? His... fingers? How..?

Something cool and moist hit his nose and mouth as he tried to comprehend what the man was asking him to do.

"San... you... me?"

A numb pressure spreading across his head as the voice trailed off again and he forgot all about it as he continued to swim in the deep ocean. It was peaceful here...

* * *

 

It wasn't peaceful.

Something wasn't right. It was dark. It was dark and quiet.

He struggled and looked around him. Nothing. There was nothing around him. He looked up and saw darkness. He looked down and saw the vast expanse of black.

He stood suspended in the midst of the compressing darkness.

He had to move. He needed to get out of here.

Something, somewhere, beeped.

He stiffened and tried to listen closely, straining his ears to catch that small sound that broke the silence pressing down on his eardrums.

Another beep. What? Where was it coming from?

Muffled tones.

A small ray of light spread through and hit his eyes. He tried closing them, the brightness being too harsh for him.

"Sanji, if you can hear me, please, squeeze my fingers." The voice was soft and distant, echoing softly. But it was there.

Something was pressing at the center of his palm.

His mind worked to process every word he had heard. He struggled to understand the meaning of each word, but it was taking an agonizingly long time.

Darkness threatened to confine him again as he tried to concentrate on the soft, muffled, baritone voice; repeating the same words. Squeeze his fingers. Squeeze them. He had to squeeze the fingers.

* * *

 

Robin got into her car and ignited the engine. She reached for her seatbelt as she activated the Bluetooth on her phone and connected it to her car's music system and selected her favorite playlist. Shifting the gear and releasing the clutch, she pulled out of the parking and drove at a speed which was much higher than what was allowed.

Mambo No. 5 boomed in her speakers as she increased the speed on the highway. She had nothing against the present day music. She just preferred songs that calmed her mind and made her want to forget everything and dance. And most of them belonged to the Nineties.

The lake below the bridge looked beautiful as she crossed it, reflecting everything in its wake. You could look at the complete city from the bridge. The sky was a curtain of the deepest navy blue with stars sown in. Below it was a city which looked like it was made of stars too. Lights from every building and streets glowed into the dark, illuminating the night life of the people living in them. Robin took in the view of her hometown, her heart warming up at the sight and the longing to reach her queen size bed in her lovely house tugged on her foot, making it press down the accelerator a little harder.

The music stopped suddenly and the small screen on the car's board computer showed an unknown number calling her. She slowed down a little and noticed that it was a landline. She pressed the green symbol wondering if Luffy got burnt again. But she had every number of the fire department he worked in.

"Hello?" Her voice was smooth.

"Hello. Is this Miss Nico Robin?"

"Speaking."

"Miss Robin, do you happen to know Mr. Sanji Black?"

Sanji? Her neighbour?

"Yes."

"He is currently admitted in Central West and has given your number as an emergency contact. You need to..."

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

Robin pressed the red button, not interested in listening to the lady's babble. It was a known rule they told you nothing specific about the patient's conditions and just urged you to come to the hospital, leaving the person on the other end of the line bewildered and tense. She stopped the music and sped through the city streets.

She just hoped that Sanji had not been crushed underneath a car and died or got mugged and had his intestines cut out.

* * *

 

"I'm here for Sanji Black?" She spoke to the lady at the reception, her expression calm and neutral, an epitome of serenity. The lady looked up and scowled at her none the less. People never cut her off when she was talking.

"He's in operation right now. Fill out these forms." She handed Robin five or so white sheets with small prints and blanks all over it. "And sign here" She tapped at a point on the paper with her pen.

Robin stared at the papers for a few seconds before looking back at the lady and blinked. "Who is the doctor?"

The lady's scowl deepened "Dr. Kureha and Dr. Law, they are the best in our hospital." She puffed out her chest a little.

Robin just blinked again. "Is he that serious?"

The lady went red and blurted out "No. But Mr. Zoro requested them to take care of him."

Robin blinked again and the lady spoke before she got a chance. "The green haired man in the waiting room, ask him."

Robin gave her a warm smile and turned around to enter the waiting room, the papers in her hand and scanned the room for a green haired man. Something about green hair and the name Zoro poked her memories of high school.

A tall man with green hair pulled back from his face which was gifted with rugged square edges. He was wearing grey pants and a white shirt which did justice to the muscles that flexed with every small move the man made. Robin stood at the doorway gawking at the same sharp nose, the same full, mildly chapped lips, the same caramel brown lidded eyes. Roronoa Zoro was standing ten feet away from her, staring outside the full length windows, lost in his thoughts.

A small bubble of happiness rose in her heart as a genuine smile adorned her face. She walked over to stand ideally next to him. She knew Zoro wouldn't even turn to see who came to stand next to him, he never did. He was never one to care or interfere in others matters unless he was asked to.

Imitating the sturdy man next to her, she looked out the window at nothing in particular.

"I would have said – It's so good to see you again – but a hospital doesn't really qualify as a place fit for that greeting."

Zoro turned his face to look at her so fast that he almost snapped his neck. The expression of utter disbelief was replaced by his crooked grin and laughing eyes. A chuckle escaped him before he knew it and warm happiness enveloped his heart.

"Robin!" his voice was unusually high and rung with his sweet baritone music. He bent down to hug the slightly shorter lady. She returned it with a chuckle sounding at the back of her throat. "Arh! It's so good to see you again!"

Robin patted the younger man's back, smiling into the bone crushing embrace "Same here."

He let go of her and pointed to a few chairs that were still empty.

"So, what's going on? Why are you here?"

Robin sat down, back resting against the chair and legs crossed and Zoro sat next to her, legs slightly parted, elbows resting on his knees as he hunched forward, hands joined, head tuned slightly to look at her.

"Oh, nothing special. Just insurance work" She waved Sanji's admission papers infront of his eyes, making sure he didn't get to look at the name of the patient on the top. "What about you?"

Robin knew lying was bad, especially to Zoro. But if he was related to Sanji's current condition – which she was still in the dark about – she needed to know what had happened without the guilty look that she knew the man's face would sport if she told him why she was here.

"Ah!" Zoro looked ahead and sighed. "Tashigi is finally learning how to drive. She didn't blink the lights before making a blind turn. Hit a man. He's quite serious. Doc says he's got a cracked spine, fractured foot and mild brain damage. They are operating on him right now..."

"Sanji?"

"Yeah.. San..." Zoro's eyes widened and he whipped his face around to glare at Robin. "Why do you have to do that? I won't lie to you!"

Robin shrugged; worry reflecting in her hazel eyes. "I wanted to skip your guilt trip."

"Still..." Zoro murmured, looking away again.

Robin looked as worry lines started to crease the man's forehead, eyes losing most of their temporary joy at meeting Robin and replaced with profound concern. He sighed again, "I met him at a bar... about four months ago... And when I released it was him who we had hit..." His voice was deep and tugged at something in Robin's heart. She placed a hand on his shoulder, leaning forward a little. "Fuck... Robin! It was like he could barely see me. He did recognize me and even slurred my name out but... the thought that I could be the reason behind something horrible happening to him..." His head fell into his hands, gripping the roots of his hair, practically ripping them out.

Robin looked around the room. If Zoro was like this after being in the passenger seat, Tashigi had to be in a worse condition. But the lady was nowhere in sight. "Where is Tashigi?"

"Called a cab and sent her home." He grunted.

Robin frowned "Will she be okay?"

"Yeah... Smoker was there when she reached."

"Smoker?"

"He's her superior. They both have a thing going on..."

Robin hummed, holding onto Zoro's shoulder, trying to reassure him as much as she wanted to reassure herself that Sanji would be fine.

* * *

 

"Well, we did all we could." Kuhera stood in the scrub room, next to Law. They had just finished operating on Sanji. His condition had deteriorated in between, spasms hitting his body as he lay heavily sedated on the operation table.

Law seemed a little lost. Even while they operated, Kureha noticed that he was abnormally quite and looked absolutely frazzled.

"What is it kid? Did you mess up something?"

Law startled and looked at her, a soft smile playing on his endearing features. "No, I just know the man."

Kureha raised her eyebrows at him. But it seemed like that was all Law was letting her in on and she knew better than to press him for further information.

* * *

 

"You don't know?"

A young man with raven hair and lanky features looked at Law, his brows almost mashed together.

"No."

Luffy had come in last night. Robin had called him and told him about Sanji and he was there half an hour later, almost punching Zoro to the ground. Around an hour later, a nurse had come and told them that Sanji was admitted in a personal ICU ward, and they could see him if they wanted to.

Luffy had refused to allow Zoro inside but Robin calmed him down. He was behaving oddly out of character. Luffy was a mature guy who understood these situations and was forgiving of it too. Robin had been taken aback when he just stood fuming in the corner as she looked at Sanji lying on the hospital bed.

There was an oxygen mask placed on his mouth and nose, his eyes were closed and a white bandage with a red blot covered his forehead, his hair had been combed away from his face. A thin tube was taped onto his nose – feeding tube. Parts of his hair had been shaved off his chest and sticky pads were glued to his skin. A cardiac monitoring machine was attached to these pads and it beeped in the background. His left leg was wrapped up tightly and laid on two pillows. His foot was visibly swollen.

He had looked small and broken to Robin. Zoro stood next to her, his face unreadable but she knew that he was silently cursing and blaming himself. She had sighed and dragged a chair to sit next to the bed. Zoro and Luffy could sort out their differences; they had known each other since high school afterall.

Law had informed them, a few minutes ago, that thanks to his physique, the crack in Sanji's spine was not too serious and he would be able to walk about in a month as soon as his leg healed. But his head had hit the ground much too hard and hence little was known about the extent of brain damage that might have occurred or when he would wake up. It was the first time since they entered the ward that Luffy had spoken up. Zoro sat on a single sofa; he hadn't slept a wink, pure guilt written across his features.

A week later, Robin pulled into the parking of the hospital and made her way to the ICU ward, a bouquet of roses cradled in her arms. Sanji had still not woken up. She smiled as she climbed the stairs. Well, at least Luffy had finally gotten over his shock and sorted things out with Zoro. She entered the now familiar room and placed the bouquet on the sofa and walked over to Sanji.

She combed her fingers lightly through his hair. His face still looked peaceful, like he was dreaming the most beautiful dream in his life.

"You need to wake up, Sanji..." Her voice fell on deaf ears. "You look better. But you need to wake up already..."

Sanji did look better. The bandages on his forehead were removed and replaced with a small gauge and sticky tape. The oxygen mask was off and he was breathing properly without assistance. The feeding tube was still there but overall, he was recovering well and his foot was free from infection.

Robin sighed and turned to the side table. A vase with almost dead lilies was sitting on top of it, surrounded by various phone charging wires. She picked up the vase and moved to the bathroom, humming a soft tune to herself. Removing the dead flowers and throwing the water down the sink, Robin wondered how Zoro was doing. He came here daily at night and left early the next morning.

The sound of water filling the vase echoing in the bathroom was suddenly accompanied with heavy bouts of coughing no doubt originating from the blonde in the room outside. Robin dropped the vase and closed off the tap in a hurry and rushed out the room to find Sanji coughing uncontrollably.

* * *

 

"Sanji, if you can hear me, please, squeeze my fingers."

Law was bent over Sanji's head. He had rushed in the room, his face grave and confident, a spitting image of a doctor. Two of his slender fingers were pressed against Sanji's right palm, applying a small pressure.

Sanji's eyes were still closed but he was breathing heavily and the oxygen mask had been placed back in its position. Long, nimble fingers twitched lightly. Robin held her breath, her eyes open wide.

"Sanji. Can you squeeze my fingers, please?"

His breathing pace increased as an adept hand slowly curled in on itself, encasing the two fingers within it, pressing them painfully together.

Robin let out her breathe and fumbled with her purse. She had to call Luffy. Sanji was back. He was responding. He was finally awake.

* * *

 

There was something lodged at the back of his throat. He coughed, trying to ease the lump, but it only agitated him further, throwing him into a fit of coughing. A light hand pressed on his head while another softly pressed a cloth against his lips, dabbing them gently.

That left his nose as the only source of air and he realized that something was wedged in it. He raised his hand to remove whatever it was but was stopped midway by the same hand that was on his head a second ago.

"Sanji?" The soft voice spoke to him. "Can you open your eyes yet?"

Frail eyelids fluttered faintly before parting to reveal two sleepy blue orbs. Sanji blinked a couple of times, allowing his eyes to adjust to the brightness in the room. Squinting through the light, he noticed his dark haired neighbor standing near his head, her hand pressed on his forehead.

"Robin?"

His voice was croaky and rough, and he almost didn't recognize it as his own. Speaking also disturbed the lump in his throat and he started coughing yet again. Damnit. What was stuck in there?

Robin slipped her hand below his head and held his head up, the other hand covering his mouth again as he coughed. He gasped for air as the coughing ceased and opened his watering eyes again when he realized he had closed them.

"Better?" Robin asked.

Not trusting his throat, Sanji nodded, returning the smile the beautiful angel was bestowing on him.

"Zoro, could you move the pillow so that his head doesn't fall back?"

Sanji's puzzled brain registered the word 'Zoro' and the blurred memory scrambled back into his mind. His eyes followed Robin's line of sight and at the foot of his bed stood the green haired muscled man who had fucked him a few months ago. The image of that night reconstructed itself in his head and Sanji felt his cheeks burn red.

Well, this was embarrassing.

Zoro watched as Sanji's skin tone changed from ivory white to tomato red and though he had spent the past week sheathed in guilt, he couldn't help the grin that pulled on his lips. He knew what Sanji was remembering and it pleased him in his horrible, sadistic heart that he was making the man blush right after he had woken up.

"Hey."

Sanji blinked at Zoro, unable to speak and it had nothing to do with the uncomfortable lump in his throat.

"Zoro, the pillows please?"

Zoro turned to look at Robin like he just realized she had spoken something. "Sorry, what?"

"Could you move the pillows so that his head doesn't fall back?"

"Uh.. yes."

He shuffled over to the other side of Sanji's bed, noticing that the frail man was trying to look everywhere but him, the flush on his cheeks only deepening when Zoro set a couple of fluffy pillows under his head.

When Zoro's arm came across his face and he leaned down to some degree, to set the pillows under his head, Sanji's nose was assaulted with the musky scent on the man's body, causing another memory of the heated night to clamber into his already baffled mind.

The door of the room opened and Sanji tried turning his head to see who was entering but the view was blocked by Zoro's broad robust frame. Another flashback of their sweaty chests rubbing against each other, the sweat a perfect lubrication to allow their bodies to slide together. Sanji seriously thought he would get a heat stroke sitting in the air conditioned room if this continued. A part in his mind was prodding him, telling him he never reacted like this with any of his ex-lovers or one night stands, not that he had ever had to deal with the embarrassing situation on a regular basis.

The thought had just ended when his doctor came and stood before him, his eyes not blinking, taking in every reaction that Sanji would give, his stance tense and hesitant to a certain extent.

Sanji's eyes widened as he saw the man standing infront of him. A tall figure with lithe muscles and sharp features, naturally ruffled almost black; blue hair, rare golden hazel eyes set under heavy eyelids, soft caressible nude lips and honey hued skin.

Trafalgar Law stood next to Roronoa Zoro.

"Glad to see you are finally awake."

Law's voice had the same effect on Sanji as it always had. Deep, soothing and soporific. The cardiac monitor on the side started beeping wildly as Sanji's heart rate soared. Of-course, he thought, his head spinning, just his luck.

An ex-boyfriend and a one night stand partner in the same room. Just what he needed for a speedy recovery.

**_To Be Continued..._ **

**A/N :** _Thank you so much for the support and comments. ^_^ . English is not my first language so please ignore any grammatical errors that may remain._


	3. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the Kudos and comments! They motivate me to keep posting!  
> The character appearances are post time skip.

**_ Chapter Three _ **

**_Recovery_ **

Law held up one finger at the far end of Sanji's vision. "Follow the movement of my finger." He said and started to slowly move the long digit to the opposite side, practically forming a semi circle around Sanji's face before going in the alternate direction, wiping the imaginary loci from the air.

Sanji huffed and followed the movement, his head hurting a little when he finished the task. His bed had been levered in a position so that he was partially lying down while sitting on the foldable mattress. His back was out of commission and he had been told, with cold golden eyes staring deep into the blue ones, to not move lest he preferred being strapped down to the bed.

Robin was sitting on the sofa, sipping on her coffee as she waited for Law to examine Sanji; who, to her amusement had refused to talk when either Law or Zoro were in the room. She blamed the morphine in Sanji's system.

"Good. Now raise your hands a little and clench your fists lightly." Law's words were accompanied by him enacting the action he was describing. Sanji copied the action though his hands trembled lightly and he squeezed his fists a little too tightly. "Try relaxing the muscles a little..." Sanji, still not looking him in the eye, tried to relax his muscles but he couldn't. Sighing, Law placed his hands on top of Sanji's and massaged them lightly. "Try again" He said, his skilful thumbs soothing circles into Sanji's hand. Sanji, if possible, tensed even more. He tried suppressing the burn in his cheeks and relaxed his muscles ever so slightly.

Law hummed and applied pressure on his hands to indicate him to let them fall. He poured a small amount of water in a glass and held it next to Sanji's lips, supporting his head with his free hand. "Take in a really small amount and try swallowing. Okay?" Sanji nodded, and pouted lightly, pressing the glass between his lips. Law tipped the glass and Sanji did what the doctor told him to do, relishing the pain as dehydration left his throat. He coughed a little while he swallowed, the feeding tube still lodged at the back of his pharynx.

"Well," Law sounded satisfied "The food pipe can definitely come out now. And your motor functions seem alright. A little practice and you can start eating yourself in a couple of days."

Sanji nodded again, staring at the peachy ceiling. Robin suddenly stood up and excused herself outside, a sly grin directed towards Sanji, whose eyes widened in horror.

An awkward silence settled in between the two ex-lovers, with Law staring at Sanji's face and the blonde staring away from him. Law's stance had changed from tense to lax when Robin left, his eyes glowing with concern. "Sanji..."

Sanji's breathe hitched when he heard Law breathe out his name, like he always did. He chuckled a little and turned to look at him. Law looked quite unlike himself, his natural aura of soberness and imperturbability replaced with one screaming of melancholy and doubt. He opened his mouth to speak and then shut it again, obviously at a loss of words.

Sanji sighed, giving in. "I'm fine, Law. See... breathing and clenching my fists and all." A genuine smile pulled up on his face. Law looked at him with empty eyes and then returned the smile, a little warmth returning back to the golden orbs.

That smile and those expressive eyes. These two had been Sanji's weakness for three years straight, melting and moulding him within them, until that one faithful night. No... Maybe not even then.

He cleared his throat and looked away, "How is Kidd?"

Sanji could feel Law hesitating before he answered "Good. He moved in the city a couple of months ago."

Sanji nodded, retiring back to his silent treatment.

_It had been a long weekend away from home, away from Law. Sanji hopped into a taxi, his hair bouncing._

_"Seventh Street. C Twenty Seven."_

_The cab driver nodded and pointed the meter to show that the meter reading was set at 00.00 before he joined the various cars on the streets; the owners no doubt returning back home to their loved ones. Sanji grinned like an idiot as he took out his phone and settled for checking his WhatsApp messages, too excited and impatient for anything else. He was returning a day early to surprise Law._

_He entered the open doorway. His dopey grin faltered as he saw two sets of shirts lying on the wooden hallway. One of them was Law's (the one he had gifted him) while the other... he didn't know whose. His blood ran cold as he stood like a stone on the doorway, hand still clutching the doorknob as if it was the only thing that was grounding him. He noticed that the buttons of some of Law's shirt were missing, like the shirt had been ripped off his lean torso._

_Another feeling of dread ran through his muscles. Maybe he got it wrong; maybe it's not what he thinks it is. Maybe... he felt cruel and corrupt... but... maybe someone was doing something with Law against his will?_

_Ignoring the obvious absence of any signs of struggle, Sanji forced his feet to move and cross the hallway, to reach the living room. Heated sounds of two men moaning attacked his ears before he took in the scene playing in-front of his eyes. A red haired man, tall and muscled, was pressing Law down into the arm of their sofa, his hips moving to sickly slap against Law's bare skin._

_A small tinkling sound of something falling on the ground and breaking echoed in the room. Surprising, since the moans eluding from the two men barely left the ears capable for such a sound to be heard. But it was heard, not just by him but also by the two men at the other end of the room. Law opened his lust riddled eyes, gasps leaving his open, saliva dribbling mouth. Sanji didn't even care to look at the man fucking the person he was in love with. He just stared deep into the eyes of the man whom he had decided to commit his whole life to. The ring packed in his bag now felt meaningless. It had cost a ton. But it felt fake. It felt... non-existent._

_It was not because of sex. It was not because he was seeing Law being fucked senseless. It was because he saw the fire in his eyes. The fire, which he now came to realize, had been missing from Law's eyes for a while. He never realized when Law had fallen out of love with him, but standing here, holding onto a drawer for support, he saw that he was no longer the man Law loved._

"Sanji?" A light mellow voice sounded from the door and Sanji turned his head to look at his long nosed friend peeping in.  
"Hey! Usopp! Come on in."

"You sure?" The curly haired man's eyes fixed on Law. Usopp had known Sanji since his college. He knew everything there was to know about him which included cheating ex-boyfriends.

"Of-course."

Usopp still looked uncertain but he entered the room anyway. Law's impervious aura was back and he looked at Usopp with cold, humourless eyes.

"Ussop." He nodded.

"Hey Law. How's he doing?"

"Pretty well, actually. The nurse will be here to remove the feeding tube in a while. Make sure he doesn't move though. He can't stress his back. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a few more patients I need to check on before I leave." He left the room, leaving a very grave Sanji in his wake.

"Arh! You could have come in earlier, Usopp. Do you know how awkward that was getting?"

The muscled boy grinned sheepishly.

"Robin told me not to."

Sanji raised his hand and clenched into his hair, as if trying to get hold of a thought that was bugging him and pull it out with his hair.

"Oi oi... Calm down, Sanji. Why are you getting so worked up over this? I thought you moved on." Usopp leaned in on the railing of his bed, looking at him intently, and a strand of his curly hair falling over his subtle features.

"It's the morphine they have me on. I can't fucking think straight." He loosened the grip on his hair and let his hands fall to his side. Law was right. He needed practice before he started clenching on stuff. It would have been a fashion disaster had he successfully pulled out some strands of his hair. Speaking of which, "... and I need a hair wash."

Usopp scoffed "Of-course you do. So, tell me, Why are you allowing this Zoro off the hook?"

Sanji looked at his friend, his eyes softening "Ah! He was teaching his cousin how to drive. She must have been so scared. I don't blame her. I wasn't looking either... wait ... What... Where is my phone?"

"Probably incinerated after I threw it in the trash can."

Sanji's eyes widened in horror. "That was an iPhone 6. An. Eye. Phone. Six. Please tell me you are just pulling my leg."

"Wish I could."

Sanji stared at the satisfied grin on Usopp's face. He was sure had he not been drugged and bed ridden, he would have kicked the man in his head. He took a deep breath to calm his mind when another memory came rushing to his mind.

"Fuck. Usopp. Can I call someone from your phone?"

"Oh... Vivi? Camie already did that for you. She even came here to visit you a couple of times." Usopp grinned again.

Sanji sighed in relief. The door opened and Luffy and Ace strode into the room, 2 huge grins plastered on their faces. "Law?" They chimed in unison, and started laughing, accompanied by Usopp.

"Oh good Lord! Fuck you!" Sanji scoffed but joined in on their laughter not a second later. The door opened yet again and Sanji wondered who it was this time and found Robin entering the room with Zoro, Vivi and another lady with long black hair, violet framed specks and the cutest face Sanji had ever seen.

"Sanji," Robin spoke and Sanji willed his eyes away from the lady to look at her "This is Tashigi. She was the one driving."

"Ah!" Sanji smiled at her "It's always wonderful to be in the company of a beautiful woman."

Tashigi blushed lightly while Vivi and Robin laughed. "I'm so sorry, Sanji ..."

"Please don't apologize, my sweet. I'll be fine soon. To tell you the truth, I myself hit a couple of people when I learnt how to drive. So, it's not your fault."

Tashigi nodded, a smile adorning her cute features and approached his bed. Behind her, Sanji caught Ace eyeing Vivi while he stood next to Luffy and Usopp, who seemed absorbed in some animated discussion of their own. What he also noticed was that when Ace looked away, Vivi eyed him back. Sanji grinned. Vivi and Ace?

* * *

 

Usopp lay on the sofa, snoring softly. Sanji was tired. He had had alot of visitors and he really wanted to sleep. But a green haired man standing at the foot of his bed, whispering on his phone was a huge distraction.

Sanji sighed and turned his attention back to the T.V. on the wall, watching the cook in the show explaining how to cut the chicken to allow the juices to stay where they belonged; inside the chicken.

"You will have to talk to me at some point, you know?"

He spared Zoro a side glance and returned his gaze to see the cook make the marinade for the chicken. No one spoke for a while, then; "You remembered my name."

Zoro started before chuckling lightly. "Well, so did you."

Sanji shrugged, still looking at the TV, "It's a famous name."

Zoro hummed in agreement and turned to look at the chef add some marinated chicken to a mix of cooking vegetables and spices.

"Why are you here?"

Zoro turned to look at the injured man, who was now looking at him. He noticed the soft tint of pink on his cheeks. "Guilt, I guess?"

"Guilt?" Sanji's eyes narrowed a little though his voice was careful, measured.

Zoro shuffled a little so he stood closer to Sanji's head so that the blonde didn't strain his head to look at him.

"Well, I... I guess I am a horrible driving teacher..."

Sanji cut him "No, wait. Sorry. I get the part where you feel responsible for my condition but you have already apologized for that and I forgave you. What I am trying to ask is, why are you  _still_ here?" His voice was sharp, emphasising the 'still' in his question.

Zoro looked at Sanji dumbfounded for a second, a little taken aback and saw Sanji's eyes relax a little and chuckle lightly. "Don't get me wrong. In no way am I implying you to take leave. I am just curious because I am pretty sure this is an awkward situation for you too." He smiled at the stunned man.

Zoro blinked once and laughed lightly, his features resonating with the smooth baritone husk. "I was going to leave after apologizing. I mean, who would want to see the man who broke his leg and cracked his back unless they wanted to return the favor. But," Zoro leaned in on the bed railing, his eyebrows arched subtly in amusement and hitching a sure smile "a blushing blonde intrigued me enough to stay."

Sanji felt his cheeks and ears burn as he stared into the confident deep brown eyes of the mosshead. They stayed like that for a few seconds, the blonde too surprised and the officer too enthralled.

Sanji cleared his throat a little. "I'm thirsty... could you..." he trailed off. Zoro nodded politely and helped him drink some water.

'Damnit.' Sanji thought. He would have to make Law get him off the morphine.

Another week passed and Sanji had started eating the meals on his own, his hands clenching just the right amount and his back pain had decreased wonderfully. The only problem was his leg which would take another two weeks and a half to heal enough to have the plate supporting his bones removed.

Zoro came to visit him daily in the night hours and since Sanji had successfully convinced Law to get him off the morphine, he was no longer blushing like a lady on every forward thing that Zoro said and only returned it with matched forwardness.

Today, however, was another day when Law and Zoro were in the room at the same time. Only, it was just the three of them as Ace had disappeared after announcing that he needed to get some work done. Sanji was still cursing him inwardly, causing him to miss everything that Law was saying.

"...row. Is that fine with you?"

Sanji blinked. "Sorry, what?"

Law's eyes narrowed (more than they usually did) "I was saying, if the reports are good, we can let you out tomorrow. Is that fine with you?"

"Yes. Please. I need to get out of here already." Sanji's heart lightened. He had spent one week awake in this hospital and it was getting to him. Zoro and he had gotten along well. Their 'dates' as the green haired man called them, was probably the only time when he was not bored and his friends had tried to pop in when they could but he really wanted to leave.

"Well, then, I guess I should give you the details of the things you are restricted to do."

Sanji groaned with every point that Law gave. He was basically admitting Sanji in his own house and putting a restriction on everything that could hurt his leg. He was about to argue when Law told him that showering was not a bathing option when Zoro intervened.

"What about sex?"

Sanji froze as Law turned to look at Zoro, his narrow eyes widening to reflect his surprise. "Sex?"

"Yes, is there a restriction on his sexual activities as well?"

Sanji wanted to blend in with the sheets when Law shot him a side glance. "Well... he can't exert his back too much. Proper sexual activities have to be put on hold for at least another week and then there are certain positions that don't hurt either his back or his leg."

To a foreign ear, the awkwardness in Law's tone would be undetectable. But Sanji could feel waves of discomfort rolling off the doctor and hitting him strongly, probably trying to drown him.

"And what..."

Sanji cleared his throat before Zoro could continue his question and glared at the man.

"Thanks, Law. I can't wait to leave here."

Only Law and Sanji knew how much he actually meant that statement.

* * *

 

"You're both perverts. That is what you are."

Zoro and Ace laughed as they packed Sanji's stuff. Zoro was unaware of Law being Sanji's ex but Ace knew and he was laughing his ass off ever since Zoro told him what he had asked the doctor.

"Aw, c'mon man. You are not the right person to tell us off for that! Plus, it was hilarious."

Sanji just glared daggers at Ace.

"What I don't get is why you were acting awkward?" Zoro was smiling as he played with his Parker pen,"Law is a doctor. And even if he was not, we're all mature and accepting humans here. I didn't think sex was a sensitive topic with you."

"It isn't. I just don't see why Law needed to know about my sex life is all."

"He is your doctor. I don't want to end up admitting you here again just because I got out of control with you."

"You didn't have to ask Law about it."

Zoro raised a confused eyebrow at Sanji who shrugged.

"I am sleepy. I need to sleep. Will you two idiots switch off the lights when you are done?"

"Yeah man, I was just leaving anyway. Got a date." Ace looked away from Sanji when he said that.

"So you finally asked Vivi out?" Sanji sighed.

"You knew?"

"That you two want to tear each other's clothes off? Yes. It has been fairly obvious." Sanji snickered as Zoro nodded in agreement, zipping the duffel bag shut and placing it next to the sofa.

"Are you okay with it? Camie told me you actually asked her out on a date."

"She did spark my interest but I am dating someone else now." Sanji grinned at Ace "So I am totally fine with it."

~

"So, we are officially dating?"

Sanji opened his eyes to look at Zoro who was sprawled on the sofa.

"Isn't that what you have been calling these visits of yours this past week?" He yawned, sleep still the prime concern on his mind.

"You know what I mean."

Sanji shifted his head so he was staring at the beige ceiling.

"Yes. We are officially dating."

"Good." Zoro huffed as he got up and walked over to Sanji's bed and obstructed his view. "Then, can I kiss you?"

Sanji couldn't help the warm chuckle that left him. "Are you always going to ask before kissing me?"

Zoro grinned back "No. Just this once." He finished the sentence with his lips touching Sanji's lightly, closing the distance between them. Both the men closed their eyes as they felt the others lips mold against their own, softly pressing against each other and a small flutter in their hearts. A perfect goodnight kiss.

Sanji tried his best to suppress the small fear that raised its head in his heart and just tried to enjoy the small peaceful moment. No, he told himself. It's not anything serious. It's still alright.

* * *

 

"You couldn't wait another night?"

Zoro chuckled on Sanji's neck, grazing his teeth lightly on his Adam's apple and tickling it lightly with his tongue.

"I could." He husked into the ivory nape, snaking his hand down the bare, lean torso and massaging Sanji's awake member through the baggy sweat pants, "But it seems like you can't."

Sanji laughed, the rumbles rolling off his chest and tugging at the green haired man's heart strings making him place his lips back on those supple lips. Zoro was lying on top of Sanji, no... Zoro was elbow planking on top of Sanji, making sure to keep his weight off the recovering blonde.

There was something about skin not touching skin while they got intimate. Heat was radiating from their bodies, mingling in the space and burning like fire between them; both arching softly, wanting to close the distance, but restraining themselves lest they ended up straining Sanji's back.

It's like virtual bondage. The though entered Sanji's mind and he laughed lightly into the kiss, his hands softly grazing Zoro's back under his unbuttoned shirt, who paused in the kiss, to look into his blue, now dilated black, eyes and gave him a cocky grin. His rough hand stroked Sanji's cock again who moaned politely against his lips, through heavy lidded eyes, restraining his back from arching more.

Zoro pecked on his lips, the faint sound of lips parting, and attacked his neck again, his hand slowly stroking Sanji.

Sanji hummed in approval, sliding his hand down the sweaty, muscled back and unbuttoned Zoro's jeans, slithering his slender digits under the elastic and ran a soft touch on the restrained length, feeling the hot hardness and the swollen head. Zoro ground himself into his palm, his own hands pausing in action, the other clenching into the bed sheets.

He sighed and came up to kiss Sanji again, welcomed by willing lips. Sanji's thumb playfully rubbed on his cock head, making him gasp as Sanji bit on his lower lip.

"Take off your jeans."

Zoro obliged immediately, sitting up on his knees and shook the shirt off his shoulders; grinning when he saw Sanji eye him hungrily. He traced the scar slashed across his torso, watching Sanji's eyes follow the movement intently and his hands gripping tighter on Zoro's hips.

"How?" He whispered, the simple rasp running to Zoro's cock. He hooked the fingers of one hand under Sanji's elastic pants and supported his back with his other. Sanji raised his hips, using his right leg's strength, the left laying bandaged on a pillow right next to Zoro's leg. Zoro slid the sweats off him enough to release his cock. He strained past Sanji, picking another pillow off the bed and slipped it under his hips before setting him on it comfortably.

"Sword fight," He (Zoro) slipped his own jeans off himself, allowing his dick to spring out. He leaned onto the blonde again, whose hands had already come around his member, stroking it with relish, the pressure clouding his mind enough to forget the topic.

"Sword fight...?" Sanji's husked tones trembled down Zoro's spine, making his cock twitch.

Taking their erections in his hand, Sanji slowly stroked them together. The hot skin touched each other and precum oozed out, mingling together, acting as a lube. Zoro moaned softly, struggling to hold himself up as he thrust softly into Sanji's tight hold.

"It's been a while." He whispered in to the blonde hair.

"mmm..." Sanji kissed his neck, licking a bead of sweat trailing down the tan muscle. He increased the pace and held on tighter. Moans escaped his lips and merged with those of the buffer man. "Me too."

He pulled on Zoro's hair, clamping their lips together, the other hand moving faster as he felt his stomach muscles tighten and Zoro grow bigger along with him in his hand. His mind started to fog as the kiss turned sloppy and tongues just skimmed over each other.

Tingling sensation of release ran from his cock, travelling up his spine and numbed his mind as he bit down on Zoro's lip. He felt Zoro come a few seconds later, shooting hot liquid on his stomach and hand, kissing Sanji earnestly.

They breathed the air released by other for a minute, waiting for the high to come down. Sanji's hand released its hold and came to sprawl over Zoro's scar. "You have to tell me about this." He thrummed his fingers lightly. Zoro hummed and kissed his neck, which seemed to be his favourite spot of the day. "Sure. For now, dinner?"

"I need to clean up first."

Zoro leaned back on his knees again, taking in the sight of the huffing blonde. He slicked one of his fingers in the pool of cum deposited on Sanji's abs, hanging and sticking to his hair, and got the finger to his mouth, tasting himself and the blonde on it, eye's shinning seductively and locked on the blue ones.

Sanji watched as Zoro sucked on his finger, feeling the heat build up in his stomach again. But his back was starting to hurt a little from stress and another session of a heated handjob was not something he could take. He got his right leg up and pressed the foot on Zoro's shoulder, allowing a dopey grin to adorn his face. "Towel's in the bathroom cabinet, Marimo." He shoved him lightly, making him laugh and caress his foot softly before he climbed off the bed to get the towel, showing off his tight muscled tan ass as he did.

"So, why a beautician?"

Sanji and Zoro were sitting in Sanji's living room, eating the Chinese takeout and talking in between bites. Sanji chewed on his chicken while he looked at Zoro, thinking how to answer the question.

"How many girls have you been with? And I mean don't mean girlfriends. I mean, how many women have you known?"

"I deal with women on a daily basis same as you do... but, personally... I guess around four or five."

"Have you ever noticed that no matter how good their personality is or how beautiful they are, they will just delude themselves into believing that, one beauty fault that they have is more important than any of those things that actually define them?"

Zoro thought over the assertion and nodded in agreement.

"Well, if I can help a lady recognize herself... realize how beautiful she is just by changing her haircut or giving her a special makeover for the day, I'm gonna do it. Though after starting the parlour I have come to realize that women are starting to appreciate what they have and actually try to make bold statements via their fashion choices."

Zoro studied Sanji's expression closely, noticing that he was holding back on something but decided not to pester him.

Sanji pointed his fork at Zoro. "Your turn. Why a police officer? And how did you get that scar?"

Zoro gulped down his noodles with some soda, "It's a long story. I actually joined it with the motive of finding my cousin sister's murderer. But once that case was solved and closed, I just continued to work for justice." He gave Sanji a sincere smile "I know it sounds dramatic, but it's how it is. The real way that the world works... it's ugly and eye opening."

Sanji hummed, making no comments. Zoro noticed another suppressed emotion in his eyes but continued anyways. "The scar is from my training sessions. My mentor... well, he had retired and I forced him to accept and teach me to sword fight. I challenged him, the first day we met and this was the end result. He told me to come to him when I got stronger." Zoro's ran a weary hand through his hair. "I did. But he never taught me. His disciples who could practically copy his every move trained me further. I still have to face him someday. I guess the 'when' will depend on him."

Zoro noticed the various framed photos on the mantelpiece as he spoke, one of which struck out. There was a woman with blonde hair, same as Sanji's and the same ivory skin and cheerful deep blue eyes; sitting on a couch. She was cradling a baby in her arm whose face was barely visible and the other hand was holding a boy's face close to her cheek. Sanji was hugging her from behind the couch, his face much skinnier, with a hint of his goatee but no moustache. His face was plastered with a huge grin, which reached his animated eyes as he looked down at the baby in the lady's arm.

Sanji turned to see what Zoro was looking at and a soft smile tugged on his lips.

"That's my mom; about a month after my younger sister was born. I was fifteen."

"She is beautiful. You look a lot like her." Zoro murmured, still looking at the photograph. It was radiating so much warmth; he didn't want to avert his eyes at all. But the vibes he got from Sanji made him peel his eyes away from the framed happiness and look at the blonde, who had a sad smile on his face.

"Yes... She is beautiful."

The grief in the statement didn't go unnoticed by the green haired man. He was about to question Sanji when the blonde suddenly spoke again.

"Your sister died?"

Zoro started and nodded. "Cold blooded murder. She was a witness to another murder actually. They eliminated her." Zoro's voice was emotionless and Sanji wanted to question him more about it but decided to leave it for later. He leaned to keep his empty plate on the coffee table, his leg turning a little in the process, reviling his right ankle. Zoro noticed a scar right above his ankle and leaned forward to touch it.

Sanji flinched his foot away a second later, surprising both himself and Zoro.

"Ah! Sorry. That was sudden." He chuckled, relaxing again and extended his leg, pulling the sweats higher so Zoro could see the two inch long, thin scar properly. "I would tell you how I got it but I guess the story will have to wait. Maybe when I am comfortable enough?" Zoro nodded, still curious about the scar. It seemed quite old.

"How many relationships have you been in?" Sanji asked suddenly and Zoro simply laughed.

"That was fast. Three; all casual."

"Casual?"

"Yeah... it was basically just good sex and we cared for each other. But that's about it. What about you?"

"Four... two casual and two serious."

"You like to even it out, huh?"

Sanji scowled, "That joke is old."

"It's just apt." Zoro grinned. "Do I get to know the names of the serious partners or do I have to wait for that too?"

Sanji laughed, an evil grin suddenly adorning his face. "Of course. Well, the first was around six years ago. Her name was Violet. Ah! Such a beauty and a mesmerising dancer too... Moving on, the second was four years ago. Trafalgar Law."

Zoro looked at Sanji intently for a few seconds. "Well. Is that it? No dancing involved with Law?"

Sanji raised his eyebrows at him, biting onto his lower lip to hold in the laugh threatening to leave him. "No..." He strutted, "He is an outstanding doctor."

Zoro looked at Sanji for a few seconds, until Sanji literally saw enlightenment hit him. His eyes grew wide with shock and horror and his mouth hung open in pure invitation to flies. Sanji could imagine the bells ringing in Zoro's mind and snorted out his laughter, not able to hold it in any longer.

"Your face!" He gasped, body shaking horribly from laughter. "Oh my God! Your face. Hahaha! Oh! My stomach... ah... haha!" Sanji held onto his stomach tightly as it started to hurt and his heart got ready to burst with emotion; his eyes watering. He looked at Zoro's face recover from the shock.

"Damnit Sanji! You could have told me at the hospital!" He growled, his cheeks starting to sport a light blush.

"Nada! Nope. Would have missed this reaction!" Sanji finally started to breathe and his stomach muscles began to unclench. "Oh... Fuck! This was good."

"God! This is embarrassing... I..." Zoro hesitated for a second. Then, "I actually went and asked him about the sex positions later that night."

"You... you what?" controlling his laughter was no longer a task Sanji had to deal with as he felt his grin wipe off his face and horror slapped him hard. "You..."

They sat there, both the men staring at each other in embarrassment.

"Arh! This is it. I am not going there tomorrow. I'll go find another doctor for my leg. I don't need Law." Sanji ruffled his hair roughly.

  
"What? Don't be silly. You yourself agreed a couple of minutes ago that he is an outstanding doctor. Don't act foolish." Zoro frowned at him.

  
"I don't care. I am not going there tomorrow. That's it." Sanji crossed him arms over his chest and stared stubbornly into the grey eyes; giving off the fluffiest aura Zoro had ever been exposed to and the man found his heartstrings being pulled again.

Sanji was shifting uncomfortably on his seat in Law's office twelve hours after that conversation with Luffy flopped listless next to him, sucking happily on a lollipop he picked from Law's desk. Law was studying his leg's X-Ray on the light box intently and turned himself to face the two a few seconds later.

"Well, it's healing up well. You should get yourself admitted after three days. We can operate the rod out then. Now," He got up from his work desk and came to stand behind Sanji "Straighten your back for me." His voice was soft and flowing as usual and he pressed warmly on Sanji's back who straightened himself on his seat.

Law's fingers pressed gently around the area where Sanji had cracked his back. He hummed to himself and retracted his hands, retuning back to his seat. Sanji had a weird feeling about where this was going to lead.

"Okay... I am going to ask you to request Zoro to practice what I told him. Other than that, I think you can meet your mother next weekend with no worries." Law smiled at him warmly, his eyes however fixed on the lollipop that Luffy was busy with. "Why are you eating the candy meant for kids, Luffy?"

There it was. Avoiding Sanji the best he could. He knew better than to tell Luffy off for eating... well, anything in front of him. As Luffy laughed and shrugged off the question, Sanji noticed the hint of hollowness in Law's eyes. Was something wrong? He was about to ask but then he stopped himself. He was not going to interfere with Law's affairs unless he asked him to and it looked like the doctor was earnestly ignoring any personal topic.

He readied himself to get up, grabbing his crutches. "Thank you Law... Saturday, then?"

"Yes, Saturday. I'll reserve your room. Any time in the afternoon is fine." His golden eyes flickered to meet the blue ones for a fleeting second before returning to stare at Luffy.

Sanji nodded and looked at Luffy who gave no signs of leaving. "You go on, Sanji. I'll be out in a minute." Luffy smiled at him. Sanji nodded again and exited the room, closing the door behind him as he went. Luffy and Law had always been close friends. Off-course Luffy had been pissed about Law cheating on Sanji, but he had calmed down after a while and was still fast friends with the man.

Law glanced at the door when Sanji's limping form had disappeared and looked at Luffy sullenly,"I am not going to tell him, Luffy. It'll be unfair to him."

Luffy sat there, frowning at him, the lollipop still stuck in his mouth. "I don't see how. You saw him right now. He wants to know what's wrong. But you know the last thing he will do is interfere and make you feel uncomfortable."

Law sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back on his chair. "Yeah... He feels I'm a stranger. I guess I deserve that."

* * *

 

"He told you to tell me to practice what he told me?"

Zoro was laying out the table. He came to help Sanji around when he could. This was his fifth visit since Sanji got discharged and Robin had then excused herself to go back to Nojiko. Her eyes gleamed softly as gave Sanji a small kiss on his cheek, making the blonde go noodle limp. The air hostess got to spend very little time with her girlfriend as it was and Sanji felt guilty to reduce that time further.

Sanji huffed and sat on one of his dining chairs. "Yes. He did."

Zoro's brows furrowed a little when he sat down and placed the double pizzas he picked up on the table. "Does your back hurt?" He enquired.

"A little." Sanji admitted.

Zoro hummed and took the first slice of the chicken dominator, showering oregano and chilli flakes on top of it and Sanji mimicked the action.

Half an hour later, the two men were full and Sanji was craving for a warm bath. The past month had been rough. Even though all he did was sleep in a coma, sleep on the hospital bed to recover from the coma, sleep in his bed to give rest to his foot and back and sleep because he was bored. Basically, sleep had stressed him out and he really needed to break the cycle and just relax; without sleeping. Like he usually would, after a long day at work or after a runway in West.

"Say, Zoro. Could you draw me a bath?"

"Am I allowed to accompany you?"

Sanji looked at Zoro with an arched eyebrow. He was in no mood of hurting his back and it really was paining a little.

"I promise I won't do anything to hurt you further." Zoro grinned apologetically and Sanji laughed.

"Sure... Yeah. You can accompany me." He sighed and leaned back on his chair again.

Which is how Sanji found himself in his warm bathtub, the healing foot hanging over the edge and back resting on a ridged toned torso. He could feel Zoro's erection lying innocently in the cleft of his ass. As promised, he had not tried anything on Sanji that would hurt his back... Rather, he was massaging his shoulders and kissing him at the edge of his hairline. Sanji, to put it simply, was slumped on Zoro; eyes closed, head resting on Zoro's shoulder, savouring every kiss as the tension was spelled off his shoulders.

He hummed appreciatively as the calloused hand began to gently run down his shoulder to his biceps and drifted lower to mingle their fingers together. He turned his head and placed a feathery kiss on Zoro's clean shaven chin before the man bent to meet his lips. Hands still entangled, Zoro trailed one hand up to tease Sanji's nipple making him moan into the kiss and tug lightly on his hand.

Zoro licked Sanji's lower lips, seeking further access, indulging immediately when it was granted. He felt Sanji's tongue slide past his as they deepened the kiss. Rubbing his thumb across the hardening nipple, he licked the underside of Sanji's tongue, tasting slick sweet saliva on his tongue and hummed when the blonde moaned again. Sanji's tongue reached to the roof of his mouth and licked it gently, feeling the lush shoal as Zoro's dick twitched against his ass.

Sanji's back arched involuntarily as his nub got oversensitive with Zoro's teasing. He gasped into the kiss, a jolt of pain stabbing him on his back. Zoro withdrew immediately, his hand leaving Sanji's chest to nestle his jaw in his hand, the scratchy goatee tingling his palm as he breathed heavily. "Sorry." He whispered. This was a bad idea. Sanji's blue eyes looked at him, filled with lust, lips still held apart "Hmmm... backing out, are we?" The blonde murmured softly.

Zoro chuckled against his lips, kissing it softly again. "How about we move this to the bed?"

Sanji frowned mildly "No... I am sick of laying down all the time."

Zoro hummed and got his arms around the blonde's deft toned chest, hugging him closer, steel grey eyes still looking into the deep blue. Zoro planted a kiss to his supple lips.

"I'm so sorry... I know it might get frustrating for you, staying home all day, not allowed to work or anything. How about I take you out for a midnight spin?"

Sanji chuckled and lifted his head, allowing Zoro to nuzzle into his hair. "I guess sex is out of the question for another week... very well. Midnight spin it is." He sighed, his own hands impetuously coming to hold onto to Zoro's.

* * *

 

They were supposed to go on a midnight spin. And they did. Only, right now, Zoro's V6 Ford Mustang was parked a couple of blocks away from Sanji's house on a street with light failure. Zoro gave a particularly hard suck, tightening his hold on Sanji's dick, tongue hungrily licking the leaking cock. Sanji gasped loudly and closed his eyes as he felt the suppressed pleasure trickle up his groin. His hands clenched to Zoro's bobbing head. Slick, wet sounds assaulted his ears and excited him further as he buckled his hips without giving it much though.

The head of his cock hit the back of Zoro's throat, feeling the riddled flesh clamp on him in reflex. A moan escaped his lips, ricocheting off the seemingly sensitive glasses in the car. Zoro pulled out a little, sucking harder and went down again, allowing the head to hit the back of his throat again and eliciting yet another moan from the blonde.

Sanji's back started to arch slowly, tugging on silky green hair as they threatened to slip through his hold. He cussed loudly, feeling the tingles rush up and tug contiguously on his lust riddled mind. His groin muscles started to tighten, his breathing got heavier and cusses flowed freely in the air, mingled with the occasional ring of the officer's name.

Zoro released Sanji with a small pop accompanied by an inaudible whimper from the blonde. Zoro moved up to kiss Sanji softly, which he returned a little confused. He was so close and he could taste himself on the wet lips. Why had Zoro stopped?

Zoro seemed to sense his confusion and broke the kiss. "Can we take this to the bed now?" He cupped Sanji's face with one hand, the blue eyes looking at him in shock. Zoro had stopped when Sanji was on his peak to continue it later? Was he into sadistic kinks? Thinking back, he remembered Zoro pinning his hands down to the sides when they had first fucked.

Zoro grinned and pecked him again. "No," He said and Sanji snapped out of his train of thoughts, "But you have to go easy on your back. Or did you forget?"

"Ahhhh.. My back..." Sanji relaxed, noticing the twinge in his spine. He had not realized when it started. "Right... the bed then. Just, hurry." He mumbled; a little surprised that Zoro knew what he had been thinking before. He fumbled with his boxers and sweats as he tried to tuck in his throbbing member and Zoro returned to the steering wheel and restarted the engine.

* * *

 

"I find it really hard to believe that you are not a sadist. Though I am not complaining about this."

Sanji was laying face down on his bed covers, left foot already placed on a fluffed pillow. Zoro straddled him from behind as he massaged his back leisurely. The oil glistened on his fair back in the light entering the room from the streets.

Zoro chuckled and bent down to kiss the protruding bone at the end of Sanji's neck. "I think I would like to explore that side of me with you when you're fully recovered." He whispered and placed another kiss on the stretched neck, blonde hair tickling his eyes and nose. His hand traveled south as he teased Sanji, one rough oil slicked digit running circles around the pink puckered entrance.

Sanji sighed under him, his face turning to rest on his cheek and looked up into Zoro's eyes. "Feel free," He muffled into the pillow. "But, for now, stop fucking teasing me."

Zoro's finger entered Sanji as soon as the words left his mouth and he clenched his ass muscles, welcoming the feeling. He closed his eyes while Zoro returned to kissing his back and neck, placing small sucks on his shoulder. Another finger joined the first and curled inside him, applying pressure to the soft supple walls. Sanji's breathing started to pace and the tightness in his gut came back. He moaned when Zoro started scissoring to stretch him out.

One muscled buff arm wrapped around his chest and held him in a firm grip. Zoro nipped on his earlobe and then slowly turned their bodies so they both lay in their sides. Sanji realized immediately why Zoro wanted to be in the bed for this. His hurt foot was lying at a proper angle, with no strain at all and with Zoro supporting his chest, there was no way his back would have to take any stress. He realized that he was rendered immobile and let his head fell back on Zoro's shoulder.

"You ready?"

"yes."

Zoro pulled out his fingers and slicked his own twitching member with oil before positioning it at Sanji's stretched entrance. He pressed in, slowly, as Sanji's hand came to grab his ass cheek and pull him closer, hinting him to move faster. Zoro obliged and pushed in with a quick thrust, making Sanji gasp.

He pulled back and thrust in again, resetting his angle to hit Sanji's spot. A gasp turned moan left Sanji's lips and he smiled in the crook of Sanji's neck. He set into a rhythm, moving in and out of the slick tightness. His free hand grabbed Sanji's ignored member and he stroked it adeptly. He knew they wouldn't last long.

Sanji closed his eyes as Zoro thrust into him, hitting his prostate with every snap of his tight hips. He could feel Zoro's precum leaking inside, allowing more movement and heat to evolve between them. His moans filled the room again and he felt hot puffs of air on his neck as Zoro huffed with every thrust. He could feel the urgency and need to release increase with every push inside him. He rolled his hips making Zoro moan against him. His fingernails dug into the muscled ass as the high started fogging his mind.

Zoro's hold on him suddenly became painfully tight as he started pushing into him harder and faster and Sanji, lost in the sensation, moved his hips to meet him with all the strength he could muster. His movements were however restricted and he felt mild frustration itch at the back of his mind. Another thrust and an intense tug on his member wiped out the distracting thoughts.

A couple of thrusts later, Sanji felt his balls tighten as release hit him and his mind was completely overtaken with pleasure and lust. He felt Zoro come a few thrusts later and felt the hotness fill him as he bit down on Sanji's shoulder.

Gasps and chuckles echoed in the dark room as the conditioner cooling finally hit them and they came down from the high. Zoro shifted lightly, pulling the comforter on top of them and snuggling back into Sanji's neck, placing a soft kiss on his shoulder before turning him around to lay flat on his back. Sanji grinned at him and returned the small peck he received, running a finger up his muscled torso.

Zoro lay on his own back and both men stared at the ceiling before Sanji spoke into the comfortable silence. "That was good." He heard Zoro chuckle next to him. He wondered if he could get used to the baritone music before closing his eyes and then batted the thought out of his mind. He sighed and got an arm up to cover his eyes. Let's not ruin the mood by thinking of what could and couldn't happen.

As he drifted off to sleep, he was pretty sure he heard Zoro say something but he was too listless to try to understand anything and he felt a small press of lips on his cheeks just as sleep enveloped him.

* * *

 

A week had passed since Sanji's operation and the training was going well. He still had to use a stick to walk for another couple of days but he managed fine without it. Zoro and he had not gotten the chance to really meet after and tonight, Zoro would finally be able to meet him. Just a visit to the rehabilitation centre to check on Aisa and then he could head out to Sanji's.

He had a certain spring in his step as he walked into the designated wing. He didn't know what it was about Sanji but Zoro felt peaceful around the blonde. It had been a month since they started dating and Zoro had caught himself thinking about Sanji every time he was free. He shook his head as he signed in the visiting register, pulling his mind back.

He knocked on the door and entered when a high pitched voice yawped at him to enter. Ceaser was holding a girl in his arms, feeding her a candy. She took it happily and ran out of his arms on seeing him. Zoro bent to scoop the laughing girl, a smile adorning his own face and gave her a tight hug as she slung her petite hands around his neck, hugging him back.

"How are you, Aisa?"

"I'm good, Zoro aniki. Where have you been? It's been two weeks!"

"Sorry sorry. I wanted to come sooner but Smoker Uncle wasn't giving me any time off."

Zoro sat on the small bed in the room as Aisa finally loosened her hold on him and gave him a tiny kiss on his cheek.

"What did you get me?"

"Nothing." Zoro grinned at her and she pouted. "Haha.. I am just pulling your leg. Sit here..." He lifted her and set her on to the bed and got down on his knees, setting his grey briefcase on the bed next to her. He opened it and pulled out the new box he had bought from the market a little while ago and handed it to her.

He watched as she immediately ripped the top off and gasped. She looked at the content of the box for a few seconds before a huge grin broke all over her face, illuminating her features with pure happiness. She pulled out the shinning clay teapot and marvelled it. "It's so beautiful..." She whispered. Zoro laughed and ruffled her hair. "Knew you would like it kiddo. Just, don't break it, alright?" She nodded furiously, sliding off the bed and added it to the growing tea set he got her everytime he visited her. "Now all that's left is the saucers." She turned to Zoro "You'll get them next time, won't you?"

"Of-course I will!"

She grinned at him and turned back to gaze at her priced teaset collection. Zoro hummed to himself and turned to look at Ceaser who was looking at him with a weird anxious look in his eyes. Zoro had never liked the doctor. He rarely ever liked anyone but she felt pure discomfort around him and he knew Aisa felt the same. He took a deep breath and nodded his head "Ceaser. How is it going? When can she be released?"

"J-J-Just another month or two. She is progressing well. Her sister left just a few minutes ago."

Zoro frowned at the stuttering man. No, he definitely didn't trust the man.

An hour later, Zoro leaned in to sign the register again when a name caught his eye.

' _Sanji Black_ ' was written in smooth strokes with a single sleek loop, around four names above his. He pointed to the name and looked at the guard. "Did this man have a limp?" He inquired; his tone polite.

"Ah! Yes... Do you know him, sir?"

"Yes," Zoro's interest peaked and he bit on his lower lip, wondering if he should pry into Sanji's private life. He could see that he hadn't left yet and he didn't want to stalk him. But curiosity got the better of him. "Which way did he go?"

The guard hesitated for a moment before revealing the room number Sanji went to. Zoro gave him a reassuring smile and walked to find the room. The room was situated in a different wing. It was more like an oldage home and Zoro had a mild suspicion of who it was that Sanji came to meet.

The door was left ajar and he could listen to Sanji's effortless laugh flow out from within. He hesitated a few feet away, wondering if he should leave. This could get really personal.

Another laugh echoed, not Sanji's, but Usopp's. "Ahhh! You look beautiful ! Sanji really can give a good haircut, can't he?"

A light chuckle followed his words, "Well, yes. He did do a really good job. Thank you, son." A beautiful, gravel female voice poured out. Zoro started, his curiosity making him move before he knew it and he stood at the doorway of room O-116.

Sanji was leaning against the wall, his back to Zoro and Usopp was holding up a mirror for a lady sitting on the lone chair in the room. Zoro looked at the lady whose photo he had seen just a week ago. The photo was around ten years old. But the lady sitting in the chair seemed to have aged twice her age since then.

"It's no problem, Madame. Was a pleasure to see a smile on your beautiful face." Sanji's voice was filled with love, respect and affection. Zoro was sure he was smiling at her as he looked into the same eyes he had been blessed with. The lady smiled brightly and readjusted her glasses to look at her reflection again, turning her head side ways to see the blonde waves that framed her face.

Zoro turned and left immediately. He was definitely butting in now. He rushed to the guard and signed off. As he hurried to his car, he replayed the image in his mind. It had looked comfortable and warm, yet there was a certain ache that clung to the air. He sighed and got into his car. He didn't know what to think of the situation.

* * *

 

Sanji walked out of the room, giving a small goodbye kiss to his mother and receiving an affectionate pat on his head and a blessing in return. He smiled to himself as he and Usopp walked to the exit. He felt light hearted.

"She seemed much better, Sanji."

"Hmmm... She did."

Sanji could never express how thankful he was to Usopp. The man had accompanied him in his every visit to his mother and it was a huge emotional support; one that Sanji hadn't realized he had needed.

"Oi.. Usopp... Want to grab some lunch tomorrow? I'll cook."

Usopp agreed immediately and started ranting off all the dishes he wished Sanji would make and Sanji made a mental note of a couple of them. He had to go grocery shopping tomorrow. About time. He was sick of eating take outs all days. He reached the register and bent down to sign when he noticed the name that had not been there when he had come.

"Saul..." He looked up at the bearded guard who was looking at him intently. "Was..."

"Yes, Sanji. That man was here and he asked about you too. I told him where you were. He is a high official, so... Didn't he meet you before leaving?" He blurted out, worry printed on his face.

Sanji smiled softly and looked down at the name again, placing his index finger on it. "It's alright Saul. I know the man." He grinned to himself and signed against his name.

So, Mr. Roronoa Zoro was a stalker as well.

 

* * *

 

Sanji hummed to himself as he rinsed the fillet Salmon. He didn't need to. Fish and chicken never really need to be rinsed before cooking them, but his mother always did and he had gotten used to it despite Zeff telling him off for it repeatedly. He walked over to the stereo in the living room and put on his favourite playlist. Christina Aguilera's strong voice reverberated through the room and Sanji pulled his hair into a tight knot at the back of his head and waltzed back into the kitchen to oil the grill pan set on the flame. Rolling up his sleeves, he massaged salt and pepper into the fish and set it deftly on the grill to cook.

Choosing a knife from the shelf and setting a pineapple upright on the chopping board he started slicing the skin off, contouring the fruit on the perfect angles before slicing thin sheets and setting it elegantly on the serving plate. The doorbell rung and he zipped to the door, opening it to reveal the green haired hunk in jeans and tee, holding a package in his hand and a humble smile adorning the sculptured face.

"I got icecream." Zoro grinned, holding up the package and noted Sanji's hair pulled back from his face allowing his chiselled features to pop out.

Sanji gave him a coy smile and leaned in to give him a soft peck on his cheek, breathing in the musk that clung to the pointy hair, hand taking the icecream from Zoro's hand. "How thoughtful of you, Marimo chwaan."

Zoro's eyes widened at the sudden flow of affection and he froze in place, the baritone whisper sending a soft tingle down his spine. Sanji paid him no heed and simply headed to the kitchen, leaving a bewildered Zoro to invite himself in. Closing the door behind him and walking into the kitchen he saw Sanji pick a pair of tongs and start flipping the fish. He walked behind the blonde and took the tongs from his hand and started flipping the remaining fish while Sanji readily started working on the mayonnaise and onion dip. His moves were lithe, sure and gentle. It was like he caressed each thing he cut and the knife was an extension of his own hands.

"How was your day?"

Zoro cleared his throat and returned his gaze to the fish. It was weird to stare at a person's hands that much. "Long and tiring... How was yours?"

"Long. Went to Pappug and persuaded him to let me start work from Monday. Then went grocery shopping with Usopp, replenished my fridge."

Zoro hummed, throwing a side glance at Sanji. He didn't mention his visit to the rehabilitation centre and Zoro was wondering if he should bring up the topic. He didn't want to meddle into Sanji's private affairs but he also felt a little disheartened that Sanji didn't trust him enough. They had been together for a month and half now and...

"You're burning the fish. Let me take over... Why don't you set the table?"

Zoro handed the tongs back to Sanji guiltily, still lost in thought. "Ah.. Sorry."

"The look suits you." Sanji's voice tinkled in his ears. "The one where you are in deep thought." He looked up at Zoro, giving him a serene smile and snapped the man out of his daze. "That was my mother, Zoro."

Zoro blinked a few times, eyes locked on to the cooked, the burning fish sizzling in the pan. "You saw me?"

"No," Sanji turned away, finally placing the overcooked fish on the dressing and cutting a lime in half. "I saw your name when I was leaving and asked Saul." He squeezed the lime on the fish, allowing the tarty scent to fill the room. He turned to look at Zoro again, "You should have come in... She loves company."

"I didn't want to interfere. It looked personal."

Sanji sighed and pressed his lips against Zoro's, cupping his face and humming softly while the swordsman got one hand on Sanji's back. They broke apart rather quickly "How about I explain this over dinner?"

"Sure."

"...about a year later, Goldia (1) was born. Around two months after that, he showed his real colour. Beat my mother and me relentlessly. It was... hard to live like that daily and wondering what kind of future was in store for Goldia. Well, stuff happened and by the time we got rid of him, it had affected my mother's mental health. Prematurely senile."

Sanji sighed and leant back on his chair as he closed his plate. "She doesn't remember me." He said softly, eyes fixed on Zoro and watching sadness flash across his brown eyes. "Or Goldia. She thinks I am a happy-go-lucky guy who comes to meet her every week. She considers me her son."

"Sanji... I... I had no clue... I am so sorry." Zoro didn't know what else to say. Noone who talked to Sanji would say that he had a traumatic past. The man was always lit with an exuberant charm. He emanated a peaceful aura and flirted with every girl he laid eyes on.

Sanji waved off his apology. "I am happy, Zoro. Don't worry. Trust me. My mother forgot me but considers me her son. It just proves how successful I am. Yes, I wish she was still her old self and... laughed all the time and made her own decisions; but it could have been worse and I am thankful for what I have."

Zoro's heart filled with warmth on listening to those words. He felt the sudden urge to kiss Sanji and hold him tight. To tell him how brave he is. He wanted to let Sanji know that he was there for him if he ever needed him.

"Now...The icecream."

* * *

 

"You're awfully slow today..." Sanji murmured into the kiss, feeling Zoro's breath on his lips. Zoro hummed and reattached their lips, sucking softly on Sanji's lower lip. They were both laying naked on Sanji's bed, lights off and the blanket covering their lower half. Sanji got his legs around Zoro's hips and tried to lose himself in the kiss. He was feeling a little uncomfortable.

He didn't understand why he opened up to Zoro. The soft tug on his heart when Zoro decided to slowly undress him, kissing every part of him he could, scared him. He didn't want to feel what he was feeling for Zoro. He didn't want Zoro to feel what he thought he was feeling. He didn't want to feel the butterflies in his stomach when Zoro touched him softly or get used to the warm arms around him. He didn't want to spend his whole day wondering if he could meet Zoro and kiss him.

Yet, day by day, he just found himself feeling and wondering those things. And it scared him. It scared him to lose himself to someone else again.

 

_**To Be Continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goldia is Miss Goldenweek.
> 
> The sex is not-so-good for a reason!
> 
> Next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow..  
> I know there is a place where I wrote 'she' in place of 'he' but I can't find it. So please ignore it if you found it.


	4. Know You More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments! Please enjoy this chapter as well.
> 
> Once more, the character appearences are post time skip.   
> Zoro still has his eye and Sanji does not have curly brows. (Don't worry, they will pop up later!!)

**_Chapter Four_ **

**_Know You More_ **

It was official. Sanji was ignoring him. It had been four days since the night he had told him about his mother. Zoro took off his glasses and leaned back on his cushioned office chair. Sanji had been uncomfortable that night. He tried to hide it but it became fairly obvious after a while and Zoro had not pushed him. They ended up cuddling together, Sanji taking his time in falling asleep.

First, Zoro had thought it was because Sanji had remembered his scornful past but when Sanji decided to be busy on Sunday, Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday, with no time to spare for Zoro, he understood it was something he did. He tried reflecting on his actions. He had stalked the blond, though that was not something Sanji had been irked about. He had tried to explore Sanji's body but he had been way too uncomfortable to give whole hearted reactions. So it had to be something he did before that... But no matter how much he thought over it, he couldn't point out where he had over-stepped.

He sighed. Zoro had been in three relationships. Like he had told Sanji, they were all casual. Bonney, Saga and Perona had been amazing partners but he had never actually felt a connection with them. And now that he was feeling one, Sanji seemed ready to severe it before it even solidified. He opened his eyes, understanding hitting him a little too hard.

Was he over thinking or did he finally get the hint?  
'Well,' he picked up his phone and pulled out Sanji's contact, 'Why not just ask?'

* * *

Sanji flipped his head to the side, trying to get the fringe out of his eyes. He held the thin end of the separating comb in between his teeth and his hands were busy in giving a bounce to Nami's ginger hair. He didn't understand why she visited the parlour, she was a beauty and didn't need all those chemicals in her hair but she loved to try new hairstyle every time she went on a new date.

She was talking nonstop, updating Sanji on what he missed the past month he wasn't here and criticizing the other hairdresser. He hung on to every word she spoke, eyes sparkling and laughing at all the tales of how the kids teased each other at her Day Care.

"Now... This guy I am dating tonight claims to be some sassy rich dope." Nami reached for her phone as Sanji curled her hair "He isn't all that attractive but you get used to it in a while and the guy actually has an air of raw sex hanging around him... You know what I mean?" She scrolled through her Gallery pictures.

"I totally do, Nami Swan." Sanji's mind went back to Zoro... He had that raw sexy air hanging around him too. He felt his heart clench and he mentally cursed himself for letting his mind travel back to the moss head.

"Here... That's him." Nami held up here phone and Sanji spared it a glance, not wanting to burn her beautiful hair. He froze, staring at nothing for two seconds before removing the wand and looking at the screen again.

"Who...?"

"Oh... You liked him, huh, Sanji kyun?" Nami smirked "That's Eustass Kidd."

Sanji stared at the face of the man who Law cheated on him with. The red hair a little longer and eyes still holding the evil glare. He felt his mind numb and didn't realize it when he snatched the phone from her hand, glaring at it as if to burn a hole in it.

"Is something wrong, Sanji?" Nami's voice spoke from a distance and he jerked back to reality, whipping face around to look at her. "Do you know him?" Nami sounded a little concerned, her warm eyes trying to melt his shocked blue ones.

"I..." Sanji's voice shook. With anger or with sadness, he didn't understand himself. "I know him." He handed the phone back to her, getting back to work on her last few strand of hair.

"Sanji...? What is it?"

Sanji shook his head, deciding speaking would be a bad idea. He took a deep breath, trying to breakdown the mess of thoughts clouding his mind.

Law and he had gotten together four years ago. Three years later, Sanji found him fucking with Kidd in their living room. He had realized then that Law was in love with Kidd and the doctor had confessed to losing interest in the relationship a year earlier. The only reason he had held on was because he didn't want to hurt Sanji and had told Sanji with honest eyes that he still did love him but was no longer in love with him. Sanji had found it all overly dramatic but he understood what Law was saying and quietly excused himself from the doctor's life.

They never spoke after that conversation ended. A soft kiss on the lips and they had parted ways. He never called Law or texted him. Law returned the favour. It was a year later that Sanji found himself waking up in a hospital room to Zoro and Law. Law had seemed distant. But what else do you expect from an ex-boyfriend? He had told Sanji that Kidd had moved into town a few months ago and Sanji remembered how hesitant he was.

Law broke up with Sanji to be with Kidd without any further guilt and Sanji had let him because he was not one to force someone into loving him. But now it seemed like it was all worthless. Like all the pain he went through was for nothing. Law was sad and probably alone and it hurt Sanji that he never tried contacting him.

He shook his head. What was he thinking? Kidd was not the main reason behind the breakup. It was because the love between them was gone.

A tap on his shoulder interrupted his chain of thoughts and he turned around to see Camie smiling at him warmly. He tried smiling back but he was sure his mouth currently looked like a scrawled line.

"Sanji chin... Zoro is here for his haircut appointment."

Sanji's brows furrowed and he looked over her shoulder to see Zoro walk towards one of the lush chairs. He growled softly. What was Zoro doing here? He didn't have the patience for this. He had been trying to keep himself away from the officer to get some space but it seemed like four days was the stalker's limit.  
"I can take him, if you want, Sanji. You seem a little... disoriented."

Sanji blinked and looked down at Camie. Was he being that obvious? "No... Camie. Sorry. I'll take him. Tell him to wait a few minutes while I finish Nami's hair."

Zoro sat in the comfortable sofa chairs, watching his reflection in the mirror and tried to ease some tension off his shoulders. He had tried calling Sanji but every call went to his voicemail so he had ended up calling his parlour to set up an appointment. He felt like a stalker again but he really needed to sort things out with Sanji.

He waited, tensed for fifteen whole minutes, watching Sanji set up the hair of a woman whose face he couldn't see. He seemed to be in a bad mood as he bustled around her tugging and tucking the ginger hair. When she left, Sanji walked over to Zoro and gave him a dirty look in the mirror, totally contradictory to the soothing music playing on the speakers.

"What do you want it to be, Marimo?"  
Sanji's behaviour oddly reminded Zoro of Tashigi when she got angry. She usually puffed up like a chipmunk and refused to look at him till her anger had dissipated. He couldn't help the grin that pulled up on his face and his heart did a back flip when Sanji gave him an unimpressed look.

"Anything you think suits me."

Sanji raised his eyebrows at him but he shrugged and unfurled the black apron around his neck. He picked up the spray bottle from the side vanity and started spraying water in his hair, skilled fingers brushing through his hair and making sure they were wet to the scalp. He set that aside and smoothly started to comb through his hair.

As angry as the man looked, he made sure that he was gentle with Zoro's hair and combed through his hair with great caution before sectioning them off. He reached for the scissors in his pocket but before he started, Zoro spoke up.

"Sanji, are you interested in ending this?"

* * *

Sanji felt through the soft texture of Zoro's hair as he sprayed it with water. He felt his heart flutter at their silkiness and the length was actually pleasing, so he decided to give it a short trim. He sectioned off the hair, mind still travelling back to Law and Kidd but somehow finding himself distracted by the smile on Zoro's face as he touched his head. It made him want to kiss the man but the thought only made him want to run and live in a forest. He gritted his teeth, angry on the stupid emotions confusing him and was about to start the trimming when Zoro suddenly spoke. "Sanji,are you interested in ending this?"

Sanji looked up at him in the mirror, surprise etched all over his face as they locked eyes. "What?" He snapped.

Zoro sighed and repeated the statement slowly and Sanji bristled inwards. What the hell? He didn't need this right now. He didn't want to deal with any more drama and bizarre shocks today. He deadpanned Zoro who regarded him with a humble, serious look.

"What is making you say that?"

"Oh... Not much really. You're blatantly avoiding me since the past four days, so it made me think a little on the issue." He gave Sanji a sweet smile and Sanji blinked.

"Well you thought wrong." Sanji looked down and started cutting off the required amount. "Don't stress your tiny brain."

Zoro's hand came out of nowhere and held his wrist, pulling him so he stood facing Zoro.

"You mind telling me what's going on?"

Sanji glared at him, anger starting to bubble inside him for no reason. "Nothing's going on, Marimo head."

Zoro gave him a cold calculating look.

"You are hiding something from me. I don't know what it is that is troubling you and I don't know why you won't tell me but I won't be able to do anything about it if you don't tell me."

"I don't need you to do something for me." Sanji all but spat out. It was near the closing time so they were practically alone in the parlour if you excluded Camie who seemed to be absorbed in her laptop screensaver. "I don't have to tell you anything I don't want to." Sanji didn't know who he was trying to justify himself to, Zoro or he? "You don't have to worry about me."

Zoro let out a sigh and ruffled his hair, mixing all the sections, pulling his hair away from his face to set them way they usually did. He stood up and grabbed Sanji's hips, pulling the stunned man closer and kissing him. It wasn't soft or caressing. It was wild, with a meaning behind it. He attacked Sanji's unresponsive lips; the blonde too surprised to react. Before he could, Zoro pulled away and left his hips.

"I don't look down on you, Sanji. I do not look at you as someone who needs my help or support. But, I am willing to be the one to give it to you when you need it and even be on the receiving end when I need it." He picked up his keys from the panel behind Sanji, his lips brushing against his ear as he did. "I just want to know you more."

* * *

Sanji was pissed. No, that was an understatement. Sanji was enraged and was radiating a killers' aura, which is why no one in the bar dared to approach the gorgeous blonde. He gulped his shot in one go, feeling his throat burn and eyes sting. Baby refilled his glass before he could even ask and he allowed the burn in his throat to recede a little before throwing the liquor in his mouth. Images of what had happened just fifteen minutes ago flashed across his mind.

_Zoro turned to leave, his features calm and relaxed and something in Sanji's mind clicked. Before he knew it, he had turned Zoro around and punched him in his face, sending him crumpling on the floor, shock now adorning his features and Camie screamed from the reception table. "You overconfident bastard." Sanji spat out as he grabbed his sling bag and exited, without looking back. He was sure he would have kicked Zoro if he had stayed and he didn't want that on his conscious. He avoided a fight when he could but sometimes, his patience gave way. He grumbled to himself, storming off to Shakki's Bar and thrusting his hands in his pockets to pull out his phone. He stared at Law's contact for a few seconds before pressing the call button._

The last drop of the drink emptied from the glass and Sanji set it down again, placing his hand on the mouth so that Baby didn't refill it. He needed the drink for the conversation he was about to have with Law but he couldn't afford getting too drunk.

He was angry. He was angry on Law for not contacting him and on Zoro for fucking trying to force him to talk. It was like his view on a matter was meaningless. He knew he was being a total girl but damn him if he was wrong.

Zoro had come up to him in his confident bravado and practically demanded a deeper relationship. Sanji didn't understand himself why that made him angry. He was not ready for anything serious and he could have told him that instead of smashing his fist into his nose. But those thoughts only lasted in his mind for a second before anger flooded in. Again, he didn't know why he was angry on the officer.

And then there was Law. He couldn't understand what the man was thinking either, lying to him about still being with Kidd. Either that or the red haired freak was cheating on him in which case Sanji knew he was forcing himself into a sticky mess.

Someone occupied the barstool next to him quietly and he didn't need to turn his head to know who it was. He clenched his jaw and tried to calm his mind. The alcohol was supposed to help but it had not kicked in yet. He raised a finger at Baby who poured out clean vodka in his shot glass and Sanji wasted no time in hitting it.

"You're angry." Law's voice wove through the air and fuelled his rage further.

Sanji chuckled darkly. "Oh. Look at that, he noticed."

Another shot and Sanji felt nothing. Law just sat there; he ordered no drinks or snacks. The two men were not looking at each other. Sanji relished the uncomfortable, tense air between them. Of course this was just going to get worse. He knew Law was waiting for him to speak. Frankly, now that he was here, Sanji could feel his want to punch rise again.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Law?" His voice came out surprisingly calm with the perfect touch of caution.

Said man turned his head to look at Sanji, studying him intently, trying to read the situation he just put himself into.

"Nothing in particular." He spoke smoothly, eyes lingering on Sanji's fingers as they tightened around the small glass as Baby refilled it yet again.

"Hmmm... So, how are things with Kidd?"

Sanji felt Law's doubtful aura shift to that of defence and unease. "It's going well," Law muttered through set jaws "Thank you for asking. How are things with Zoro?"

Sanji downed the shot and turned to look at him, anguish shining through the ice blue eyes. "Should I lie about it too?"

Law's eyes widened "Lie? What...?"

"When did you guys break up, Law?"

It looked like Sanji had slapped Law, his composure slipping and replaced with disbelief. "How... Who?"

Sanji grit his teeth and looked away from the burbling doctor. Of-course. He shouldn't have presumed that Law would tell him. He probably didn't trust him enough. But that didn't mean he wouldn't try.

"When, Law? When did it happen?" He hissed, letting his head fall a little.

There was a long pause before Law spoke, "Two months after we broke up."

Sanji sucked in a deep breath, his heart clenched in on itself and he bit his lip as he let the information sink in.

Two months after their breakup... Sanji had obviously still been in love with Law. Had Law told him, he would have been there for the man. Leave then. If he had told him in the hospital, Sanji would have comforted him, because he understood Law enough to know that he was hurting.

It had taken a while for Sanji to move on from Law... The days were long in the beginning; every second was dedicated to miss Law or hate Kidd... hate himself for not noticing when things got so dull. It took a while for him to get used to not waiting up for Law to return from his shift or cooking breakfast for one not two. After a while things got a little easier, Profession and gymming distracted him and by the time he reached home, he was too exhausted to think about anything other than his bed.

The memories of those days filled his mind and he tried to push them away. Law was sitting motionless next to him and Sanji blinked the moisture in his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Another long pause before Law answered, his tone monotonous. "I knew I had hurt you. You didn't need the extra weight I would have imposed on you. I ..." He took a deep breath "I knew you would take be back if I asked you to, without a second thought. But what good would that be? I didn't want to hurt you again."

A tear rolled down Sanji's eye and no amount of blinking stopped more from building up. His face was hidden from Law by his thin curtain of Blond hair and he raised his shot again, trying to concentrate on the bitter taste, his hand trembling lightly. He took a deep breath and willed his voice to remain calm when he spoke again, but it quavered. "Luffy knew?"

Law shifted on his seat and raised his hand, stopping a few centimetres away from Sanji's back. Sanji felt the warmth radiating from his hand raise goosebumps on his skin. His voice must have given him away, but he believed Law knew better than to try and comfort him. True enough, the hand returned to the bar table and Law replied with a curt 'yes.'

Sanji laughed a little, unable to stop the hysteria slowly starting to grab hold of him. One last final question and he would leave; let Law return to his duty. "Why?"

He didn't need to specify what he was asking. Law understood him and Sanji was dreading the answer that he was going to receive.

"He never loved me." Law's voice was soft and light, and the words he spoke wrapped cold fingers around Sanji's heart, the pain in them piercing through his soul. "Guess I was a fool."

Sanji said nothing. He just slouched on his stool and waited for Baby to return, barely holding his feelings at bay. They sat in silence next to each other till Law's phone rang and he answered it. Sanji barely paid attention to him, still struggling to control himself. Law cut the call and cleared his throat.

"I have to leave. Duty calls..." He slid off his seat and stood next to Sanji for a few seconds. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Sanji shook his head, not able to think of any response. Law hesitated before turning around and leaving. Sanji felt his presence leave him and he slid off his own stool, dropping the money he owed for his drinks.

* * *

 

Zoro removed the two blood soaked napkins he had stuffed in his nose to stanch the bleeding. He had decided a minute after receiving the punch to not underestimate Sanji's fighting skills. He pretty much deserved what he got. What was he thinking, stalking the guy and then treading into his personal space. But he was glad that he got a reaction from Sanji. He had a menacing look in his eyes before he left and Zoro was sure he could have caused more harm than he already had.

The soft patter of raindrops falling on his window filled his kitchen as he opened his fridge to get some cold beer. He screwed off the cap and downed half the bottle in one go. He caught a glimpse of himself in the small mirror placed in the room and noticed the blood on his shirt. He set the bottle down and unbuttoned the top two buttons of the shirt before slipping it off his head and dumping it on a chair.

Camie had freaked out when Sanji had punched him and begged him to forgive Sanji. He had raised a questioning eyebrow at her and she told him that she thought Zoro would arrest Sanji for hitting a cop. He had laughed it off and reassured her that it was not going to happen.

His doorbell rang and he glanced at the watch set on the fridge before walking to the door, wondering who was calling in at this hour. A peek through the peephole showed blonde hair and he immediately unlocked his door to let Sanji in, grinning in anticipation of the heated conversation they were probably going to have.

His stomach fell when he saw Sanji soaked to the bone, his hair plastered to his face and one red eye looked at him through a haze of pain and anguish. He was trembling though he was trying his best and failing to control it. The grin wiped itself off his face as he noticed Sanji's nibbled lip, a little blood clotted at the place where he had cut skin. His stance looked defeated and he was breathing heavily, left foot lifted lightly to avoid putting pressure on it.

"Sanji, what the hell?" Words escaped his mouth and he automatically grabbed Sanji's wrist, pulling him inside, making him gasp sharply as he tried walking on his recovering leg. "Get out of these clothes," Zoro tugged on his jacket, trying to force the soggy fabric off his trembling frame but Sanji shook his head and held on to it. "What is it? Sanji? Hey, look at me."Zoro held his oddly burning face in his hands and forced Sanji to meet his eyes.

Words failed him when he saw how broken they looked as a tear tumbled off his puffed lid and trailed down his face. Zoro wiped it away with his thumb, not understanding what to do. Was it his fault? Had he pushed too far? What was it that troubled Sanji so much?

"I j- just came... to t-talk." Sanji's teeth clattered together as he tried to speak through them. Zoro held him around his waist, pulling him closer and Sanji flinched a little at the touch. His clothes stuck on to Zoro's bare chest as he loosened his grip on his jacket and fisted them on his scar, eyes still stuck on Zoro's.

"We can talk, Sanji." Zoro spoke, a little scared of how hot his hands were. Sanji probably had fever and not a mild one. "Just... change out of these first, alright? Take a hot shower."

Sanji's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer, setting his forehead on Zoro's tanned neck.

"You want to... know me... more." Every word he spoke was accompanied by a pained huff, the hot air hitting Zoro. He got his arms around the blond, returning the embrace. "Have you... ever... been in... Love?"

Zoro remained silent, taking in every word that left Sanji's trembling lips who was chuckling a little now.

"You're... lucky. It's... good that...you never... felt that pain." His voice broke a little and Zoro gripped on him tighter, a knot forming in his stomach.

"You ... don't under...stand... the hurt... when it's... over." Sanji nuzzled into Zoro's neck, his eyes closing, tears flowing from his eyes, down his cheeks to Zoro's shoulder. "It's ... like... your heart... is s-stabbed... with a knife... You can... feel... your heart...trying to... hah." He sagged a little and Zoro held him straight up, feeling his heart clench and hands curling themselves into tight fists. "Hah... trying to... shred... itself apart... bit... by... bit... every second... of the... day."

Zoro stared at the hallway outside his apartment. They were standing at his doorstep, a drunk, hurt blonde and a bewildered moss head.

"You lose...yourself... to that... person...and torture yourself... when you try..." He hugged Zoro tighter, "try to just forget... it all."  
Zoro felt his heart throb as he listened to Sanji.

"I can't... do that... again... Zoro" Sanji whispered his name, "I can't...lay myself... bare... for the... third time in... my life. I... I won't... be able... to return... from the pain again."

With the last word, Sanji sagged completely into Zoro's hold, losing consciousness after telling Zoro what he needed to know. The last tear rolled down his face as Zoro lifted him.

* * *

 

Sanji woke up to his body aching all over. He shifted a little, trying to get comfortable when warmth pressed into his back and soft lips pressed under his ear. A strong arm tightened its grip across his chest and a soothing voice spoke to him "It's alright, Sanji. Sleep."

Too tired and worn out to even comprehend the situation around him, Sanji curled himself into the bundle of snug fervour behind him. He rested his head on a muscled bicep and fell asleep instantly.

Next time he woke up, he was sweating under a lavish comforter. He cracked his eyes open, regretting it immediately as his brain started to throb, the pain reaching his eyes the instant sunlight hit him. He blinked a few times, noticing an ornate shelf kept at the far corner of the room. Cold dread settled in his churning stomach as he realized he was not in his room. He didn't own that shelf and the walls in his room were not painted in warm cream.

He made to sit up only to find himself restrained by a strong hold around his torso. He froze. He didn't get drunk enough to forget if he went home with someone else. What, however, he was worried about was the guilt that started to bubble in his already uncomfortable stomach.

A familiar baritone voice sounded in his ear and loosened the knot he didn't realize had tied itself in his heart. "Hey... You're awake?"

Relief and confusion swept over him and he blurted out before he could stop himself. "Zoro?"

"Yes?" He felt the soft press of lips on his shoulder and sighed into it. He turned his body around to face Zoro, the hand around him finally loosening its grip to allow his movement. He hooked his thigh between Zoro's knees and got one of his arms around the bear-man's torso, the other splayed out on his pecs. Zoro's hand trailed down his back and settled on his hip, the other still pillowing the blond head.

There was a certain tenderness hidden in his touch and as he leaned in to kiss, Sanji felt him throw subtle caution before brushing his lips softly and pressing Sanji's lower lip between his. Sanji's eyes fluttered shut and he allowed himself to settle into the tenderness of the moment. His hand left Zoro's chest and he tickled his jaw line ideally, the touch effortless and precise. Zoro's hand on his hip tightened its grip ever so slightly in response before relaxing again and breaking off.

The moment started and ended all too soon. Sanji opened his eyes to look into the concerned deep brown eyes. The emotions laying bare in them were a little intimidating and Sanji's heartbeat quickened with the force they imposed on him. He raked his mind, trying to remember what happened last night.

The memories came and hit him like the car Zoro had run him over with. Meeting Law and having a virtual knife cut through old scars, leaving them open to bleed.  
Getting out of Shakki's only to enter another bar and drink as much as he could, trying to drown the pain of past and the desperate aching need to avoid a repetition in the future.  
Calling Robin and asking her where Zoro lived, too drunk to remember it himself. Walking to his apartment in the downpour, stressing out his leg and having to limp more than half the way.  
Pouring out his insecurities to Zoro and passing out on his doorstep.  
Zoro waking him, barely, to down some tablets as he rubbed a towel to dry his dripping hair.

And now, here he was, hung over and laying under the smooth penetrating gaze, threatening to break through his walls again.

"Zoro." He whispered, his heart rate incresing and body starting to tense as the lax morning spell was broken. Zoro didn't respond verbally, simply letting his head fall, moving in closer to Sanji and nuzzled into his neck, the hand on his hip tightening again. Sanji didn't need to ask, it was clear that Zoro was not letting him go.

"Dinner." Zoro's lips tickled his neck as he spoke, his voice gruff, "Tonight. At Nine."

Sanji was about to protest but an even tighter grip on his ass and the arm under his head moving to envelope his shoulders told him that he was not getting out of this.

_**To Be Continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language, please ignore any grammatical errors...


	5. Trust Me

It was 10.30 PM. Sanji was lying on his couch, still in his light blue V neck tee and black jeans, an empty beer bottle held in the hand curving on the floor. Zoro had called him at Seven and told him that he had to cancel the dinner plans due to some important work. Sanji had let him know that it was fine and they could always reschedule.

Well, Sanji really was fine with it. He was actually ecstatic that he wouldn’t have to talk to Zoro about yesterday. He was not a fool; he knew Zoro would bring up the topic next time they met. But he was willing to avoid it till he could. He was no coward, but there were things he was happy not discussing, for example, his insecurities or his past miserable love life.

It was an hour later that he realized he had actually been looking forward to the dinner and know what Zoro felt about him after the theatrics he pulled. The man must have thought he was a pathetic drunk and not worth any of his time. He probably pity cuddled him and the affection shown today morning was just a continuation of that.

The delusional thoughts angered Sanji. He had portrayed himself as a weak person in front of Zoro and the man was just bearing with him. He wouldn’t blame him if he stopped calling or visiting. It would actually be much better than pity. Yet, the look in the man’s eye as they bore into him that morning was not that of pity and Sanji resented himself for hoping that he was not tricking himself into believing that.

Another hour of overthinking and mulling on the issue later, he had turned back to an old friend for some relief. He bought a few packs of Newport along with some groceries on his way home from work, tapping a cigarette out from one. He lit it using the dc lighter in the car and felt the nicotine calm his nerves instantly and everything became clearer as he ignited the engine and reversed his Mercedes CLS out of parking. It had been two years since he left smoking and he wondered why he made that stupid decision. The smoke filled his lungs, diffusing into his cells and they ached slightly with the sudden reunion. He blew it out slowly after absorbing all he could and watched it swirl around him. By the time he reached home, he had puffed through two smokes and was halfway through the third.

Sanji stared at a point on the ceiling, trying to understand his feelings towards Zoro. He did feel comfortable around the officer, except that night around a week ago when he had opened himself up to him and felt too vulnerable to enjoy what Zoro was doing. He couldn’t deny the feelings that had made room for themselves in his heart. He knew he liked Zoro; it was more than just sex and casual dating. It was deeper than that and Sanji didn’t want to think exactly how deep those feelings went.

The sex was good, ofcourse. There was no doubt in it. And Zoro had done all that he could when Sanji was, well, out of it. He came to the hospital every night, which had confused Sanji at first. He would have understood if Zoro felt guilty but the man outright denied that after a couple of nights, claiming that he enjoyed his company and that was when he started hinting on wanting to date Sanji.

Sanji sighed and got the cigarette back to his lips, taking a puff and removing it, letting it hang deliberately in between his index and middle finger as his hand relaxed off the couch arm. His phone rang and he took his sweet time in extracting it from his jeans pocket. Zoro’s name flashed across his screen and a smile adorned his face automatically. The man definitely had a long life. He slid his finger on the touchscreen and tapped on the speaker, setting the phone on his chest.

“Hello?”

“Hey! I just got free.” Sanji could hear chaos and sirens roaring in the background and was sure that if he turned on the Local News, he would know what was going on. But Zoro sounded a little off and Sanji decided against asking him for details on the call.

“You had dinner?”

“Uhhh... No.”

“Great! Then come over, I made chicken lasagne.”

“That sounds good...I’ll be there in ten.”

“Front door will be unlocked.”

“Okay, see you.”

“See you.”

The noise was cut off when Zoro ended the call and Sanji took another drag, letting the cigarette sit between his lips as he sat up and snatched the empty beer bottle off the ground and moved to the kitchen to see if his Lasagne had baked, removing it from the oven and setting it on the marble counter to cool off. He dropped the empty beer bottle in the waste bin and opened one of the cupboards to find some strong liquor. He had a feeling that Zoro would need it.

He settled for absolute Vodka and fished out two clean bar glasses from another cabinet. He snuffed out his cigarette before throwing it in the trash bin to join the bottle and soon was smoking on another.

“Since when do you smoke?” Zoro’s voice surprised him but he hid it and turned to look at the marimo calmly.

“Always have... Just took a small break. Do you mind?”

Zoro’s eyes zeroed on Sanji’s lips as they pressed the cigarette and puffed on it. No, he definitely did not have a problem with that.

“No, it’s fine.”

“Good.” Sanji walked around the corner, a stainless steel ice bucket held in his hand. He gave Zoro a warm kiss before walking off to the kitchen. Zoro followed a few seconds later, a little distracted by the taste of smoke and beer on his lips. He looked at Sanji’s ass as he walked, the black jeans doing justice to the compact muscles underneath.

He sat on the chair while Sanji poured out drinks for them. Zoro was a little confused. Sanji was behaving a bit different and he couldn’t quite point out what it was. But, whatever it was, it was comfortable. He accepted the glass Sanji held out to him and waited for Sanji to join him before starting to sip on it.

“So, what happened at work? You sounded tense?”

“Hmm?” Zoro perked up at that. Sanji noticed? “It’s bad. Masked men came and gassed down a day care and kidnapped all the children. The lady was in a bad state. And we were on our way to the scene when we get calls from three other day cares reporting the same thing happening to them. Thing is, none of the parents have received any ransom calls... At least not yet.”

Zoro downed the glass in one go and reached out for the bottle to fill himself another shot.

“But, let’s not discuss that. I had enough of that at work. Now, let’s discuss you.”

Sanji visibly tensed before relaxing. “What about me?”

“Look, Sanji...”Zoro leaned forward, elbows resting on the table. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. And trust me when I say I just wanted to spend some calm and relaxing time with you today. But it has been bugging me all day and I am just hoping for something from you. Anything at all. Just...”

“I don’t love him anymore, Zoro.” Sanji interrupted the elder man’s babbling. “I really have moved on. But I was... let’s say delusional in a certain matter.” He sighed and leaned forward, mimicking Zoro. His eyes left Zoro’s for a second to take in the black shirt he was wearing and the grey stripped tie that hung lose from his rustled collar. Black really suited Zoro. He locked eyes again and continued. “The only reason I let Law go was because he told me that he was in love with Kid and that the red haired freak reciprocated those feeling. But, I always assumed, that had I fought back for him, tried to win him back, Law would come back to me.”

Zoro looked at him intently. He hadn’t expected Sanji to open up to him and he was a little taken aback when he started talking.

“I met him yesterday, before I came to meet you and let’s just say... he popped that bubble. He told me he was sure he would hurt me again had that happened and... that was not something I was ready to hear, though I was expecting it.”

“You said you couldn’t go through it again.” Zoro knew he was threading dangerous waters but Sanji seemed calm and he intended to make full use of it. “Did I do something to make you feel like I would...?”

“No.” Sanji cut him off again. “No, you haven’t done anything to make me feel worried. It’s just... Arh... How do I explain this?” A little frustration broke through his voice and his cigarette free hand ruffled his hair. “It never feels like it will go wrong. You get what I am saying? It’s all flowers and rainbows in the beginning.”

Zoro was the one to interrupt him this time. “Sanji, I understand what you are saying. But I feel we both are mature enough to know that’s not how things work. See for yourself. We started dating after my sister almost ran you over. You were bleeding in my arms! That didn’t look ‘all flowers and rainbows’ to me.”

Sanji fell silent, listening to Zoro. The swordsman wasn’t about to lose this opportunity. “Just to make things easier for us, can we both agree that this relationship is not casual?” Sanji nodded though Zoro noticed that he was now biting down on the end of his cigarette which was almost burnt out. He also felt a small butterfly flutter in his heart when he saw that Sanji didn’t deny that he had deeper feelings for him.

“I don’t take these things lightly. I agree I have never been in love but I have never been this serious about anyone in my life either.” Sanji blinked, his eye stuck on Zoro as if trying to find a hidden fact in them. Zoro got up and sat in the seat next to Sanji, who turned in his seat to face him. He took one of his hands in his. “You can trust me, Sanji. I won’t fuck up. I will be honest and we can take this as slow as you want it to be. You can tell me what you want to and keep the secrets you want to. But I will not shy away from feeling what I feel for you just because you feel scared of it.”

Sanji’s eye widened, and Zoro could see his walls trembling a little in them. The cigarette now hung limp from his lips, the paper almost burnt to the filter. He raised his free hand and removed it, snuffing it out on the empty plate, eyes flickering down to his lips before looking back into the ocean blue.

“I am on my way to falling in love with you and nothing you do or say will stop it from happening.” Sanji’s lips parted slightly as if he wanted to speak but nothing came out and Zoro palmed his cheek, running a thick thumb on the ample lips. “You can trust me, Sanji. I won’t let you go to that place again.”

Zoro felt the hot huff of air run over his skin as Sanji let out the breath he had been holding. Zoro leaned in impulsively, removing his hands from the lips to press onto them with his own. He kissed Sanji, trying to convey that he was serious. That he would never hurt him. That Sanji was important to him.

Sanji melted into the kiss, the emotions and meanings in it making him surrender. He felt the ferocity of the kiss even if it was tender. He moved his lips, kissing Zoro back, licking and sucking on the affection flowing from the man’s lips. He felt his heart clench as he felt his walls slowly starting to break. His hand came up to hold Zoro around his neck, needing the support. He turned his head a little to deepen the kiss, Zoro tilting his own in sync.

Two hands came and grabbed his waist, pulling him so that he nearly slid off the chair. It didn’t break the kiss, only made it fervor. Zoro licked his lips before sliding his tongue in his mouth, slowly lapping under Sanji’s tongue, tasting the lasting cigarette on his own when he did. Somehow, the taste suited Sanji. It was a part of him that he had been missing but never realized he did. But now that he had it, he didn’t want to let go.

He felt Sanji’s hand slowly etch into his hair and the other came to wrap his shoulders. It was getting difficult to breathe but Zoro couldn’t let go of Sanji. He wanted to hold onto him and kiss him all night. He felt Sanji explore his mouth, the tongue brushing softly against the tongue as it moved, saliva mingling and dribbling out the side of their mouth.

Finally out of air, Zoro parted their lips, gasping for air the same way Sanji was, face hot against his and lips slowly turning red from soft pink. Zoro pecked on them playfully making Sanji chuckle and he joined in not a second later, resting his forehead on Sanji’s.

“I could get used to this.”

“Me too.” Sanji sounded sure, the blue eyes looking the way they did when Zoro had first met Sanji at the bar, just a touch softer. He shifted a little, the jeans now tight and Zoro grinned at him, squeezing his ass. “Getting uncomfortable?”

“Don’t tell me you are not!”

Zoro chuckled and nuzzled the blonde. He felt like he had opened a gate. One that he didn’t know how to close and his heart was swelling inside so much that it hurt a little. He kissed the pale neck, feeling the pulse quicken under his lips. He licked on it softly before clamping his mouth on it and sucked as hard as he could, feeling the muscle underneath pull as Sanji gasped and his head fell back. He licked the spot as he sucked, feeling the hot skin on his tongue. “Fuck. Zoro.” Sanji gravelling out his name and clenching a fist into his hair was all Zoro needed to slide Sanji off his chair and pull him onto his lap.

The spot on Sanji’s neck had already turned a dark shade of blue. He licked it before tugging on the tee that was stopping him from viewing the blush that was spreading across the pale skin on Sanji’s chest. He almost regretted it when Sanji’s arms unwound them from around him and pushed him back. He got up from Zoro’s thighs, a smirk playing on his lips as he licked them.

Deft hands reached opposite sides of the hip and fisted around the hem in a sure movement before lifting the shirt and revealing the carved frame underneath, each muscle on the lean torso straining as Sanji pulled the tee off his head. He threw the tee to Zoro who caught it before it hit his face, eyes raking the strong sturdy arms that flung the cloth.

Sanji turned around, but not before giving Zoro a glimpse of where his fingers were reaching. The sound of a belt unbuckling sounded in the room as Sanji walked towards the hallway stairs, sparing no glance to the mosshead who got up and followed him before he even realized it, his own hardness pressing against his pants.

The belt hit the first step and Zoro fumbled with his shirt buttons as he followed the blonde upstairs. A few steps ahead, a black shirt and a tie flopped down followed by one shoe and then another. By the time they reached the bed, both the men were naked and erect.

Sanji moved, pausing to admire the muscles rippling all over Zoro’s body as he pushed him on the bed and straddled him. Not one part of his body had a flaw. The scar on his chest suited his animalistic behaviour and his boner was heavy and long, almost the same length as Sanji’s.

He bent down to reattach their lips, all tenderness left on the ground floor. Their lips met savagely, lust swirling in the air around them, increasing the temperature slowly and causing sweet sweat to start setting between them as their chests rubbed against each other. Hands roamed all over the others body, taking in the minute details flowing under their skin, clenching over the tendons, pulling each other closer than they already were.

But was slow too. Their touch had meaning behind it, every grind was heated and each moan was heavy with desire. Zoro’s hands came to grab Sanji’s hips again as the blonde ran his tongue down his neck, licking the sweat collected on the heated skin. He reached the hardening nub and bit on it before he started sucking on it, hands trailing over the tan shoulders.

Zoro arched, pushing the bud against Sanji’s flat tongue, the lush friction making his cock twitch against Sanji’s, who ground into him, multiplying the sensation. “Fuck. Sanji.” The voice went straight to Sanji’s member and he smirked softly when he felt Zoro’s hands clench tighter on his ass. He trailed one hand down and held Zoro’s leaking member in his hand, stroking him with pressure just shy of enough. Zoro’s hips bucked and he bit back a moan. Sanji increased the pressure a little, making the pace agonizingly slow while he still sucked on the sensitive nipple.

“Sanji...” The gravel whisper reached every nerve ending on his body as one hand released him and travelled up to curl their fingers in his blonde hair, tugging on them. He obliged, leaving the oversensitive nub and trailed kissed up to the swordsman’s lips, hand still moving slowly and surely on the thick member. He reached with his other hand for the bedside drawer, frustrated when it was out of reach.

“Fuck” he muttered against Zoro’s panting lips, the man too distracted to kiss properly. He balanced on his hand and stretched out above the marimo, dejected that he had to let go of Zoro’s cock. Zoro opened his eyes when Sanji’s hand left his begging member to see Sanji’s body stretched on top of him, reaching for the lube in the first drawer. He took his chance and Sanji almost yelped as two strong arms grabbed him around his chest and flipped them, the lube held tight in his hand.

Zoro leaned in and Sanji looked at him as he did, both their pupils dilated. “You’re irresistible. I can’t wait.”Sanji felt another shiver run over his body as Zoro took the lube from his hand and leaned back on his heels, popping the bottle open and pulling Sanji’s hips up to rest on his thighs. Sanji separated his legs, allowing the swordsman to have a clear view of his puckered entrance. He felt blood run to his cheeks as Zoro took in the view, pausing in the act of extracting lube on to his fingers.

Zoro’s eyes travelled hungrily from his entrance to his dripping member to his flushed chest, hitching on the hickey on his neck before finally meeting Sanji’s eye. He looked at the blonde laying open and welcoming under him and the need to prep him almost ran out his system. Not breaking his contact with the blue ring, Zoro finally squeezed out the lube and massaged Sanji’s entrance with it, watching the eye flutter but refusing to close.

Pulling one of the ass cheeks away from the centre with his free hand, Zoro slid one finger inside. Sanji sighed as the digit entered him, rubbing him, slicking the walls with lube before a second joined in and the tightness increased. He resisted the urge to close his eyes when Zoro moved the fingers inside him, thrusting in slowly and curling it at the right spot. He gasped, body arching on it’s own and eyes closing shut as the pleasure ran over him. Zoro didn’t give him time to recover before curling the fingers in again making him moan.

“Fuck... Zoro...” Another finger joined the first two and stretching him and curling on the spot with every thrust. He could listen to Zoro’s heavy breathing. He knew Zoro wanted to take him and was only waiting so that it didn’t hurt Sanji. He opened his eyes, looking back into the lust ridden eyes which still looked at him hungrily. “Zoro... Fuck... Do it already.”

That was all the permission Zoro needed and Sanji whined a little when fingers slid out of him, making him feel empty. Another pop and squeeze of the lube later, Sanji felt Zoro press into him, not realizing when he had closed his eyes. He gasped as Zoro filled him, the reach further than the fingers and pleasurably tighter.

He felt Zoro coming to lean over him, closing the distance between them as he adjusted around him. His cock was trapped between their stomachs as Zoro slipped his arms under his shoulders, holding himself up on his elbows and Sanji splayed his hands over the sweat slick, rippled back.

Zoro felt the hot tightness around his member. Sanji was being exceptionally receiving and vocal today. He realized then that the only time he had seen him like that before was when he had first met him. He pulled till he was almost out and then thrust in again, hitting Sanji’s prostate, making him moan under him.

“Look at me.” His voice came out low, hoarse. He pulled out and thrust in again. Sanji opened his eyes and looked at him, mouth slightly agape and another moan escaped him when Zoro snapped his hips, increasing the pace, setting a rhythm. Each thrust hit Sanji on his prostate, Zoro made sure of that, moving his hips with enough strength to make the bed squeak and move with him.

“Ah! Fuck! Zoro...” Sanji’s eyes rolled back but Zoro bent and bit his shoulder, pausing in between his thrusts. Sanji’s hips bucked automatically, eye’s moving back to meet Zoro’s, a look of indignation clear in them. “What the..?”

“Don’t close your eyes.” Zoro more or less ordered him, snapping his hips back into action. “I want to see you. I want to see you as you open up to me.” He ruffled one hand close to his face and pushed the blonde hair away from his face. His pace faltered a little as he looked at Sanji’s entire face, the eyes looking into his, a little surprised but losing the emotion as Zoro thrust into him. “You’re beautiful.” The words slipped out of him and Sanji suddenly arched, head pressing back into the pillows eyes lidded heavily.

“Zoro...” Sanji rasped “I need to... fuck...” Fingers pressed into his back as Sanji started moving his hips. Zoro could feel that he was close and by the tightening of his balls, he knew he wasn’t far either. He bent down, allowing Sanji to close his eyes as he kissed him.

It was raw. Their movements were rough and desperate, chasing the climax. Zoro thrust himself into the blonde enjoying the sounds that escaped his mouth against his lips. He moaned into the kiss himself when Sanji rolled his hips on him. Sanji’s dick rubbed between their stomachs furiously, precum leaking between them.

As Zoro felt his climax approach, he increased his speed, ramming himself inside Sanji with quick, sharp movements. He felt the muscles clamp around him as the blonde came, cum shooting between their sweat slicked skin. Fingers dug into his back and Sanji arched into him with a cry, head falling back and body moving as Zoro still trust into him, still hitting his sweet spot and sending him into a sensory overdrive.

Zoro came a few thrusts later, filling Sanji with his hot liquid making him moan as he lay in bliss under the officer. Zoro huffed against the curve of his neck as he felt his body spam and the last traces of cum emptied itself from him.

The air in the room hung with heavy sex. Laboured huffs echoed in the room as both the men clung on to each other, neither of them minding the mess they had created. They basked in each other’s warmth for another minute before the temperature of the room hit them and Zoro pulled his limp form out of Sanji making him hiss. Zoro saw a bit of his cum ooze out and fuck! That was hot.

He lay on his side and Sanji cuddled into him, hair back in place and eyes still lidded. Zoro hugged him close to himself and used his foot to pull on the blanket, throwing it over them once he reached it. Sanji sighed when he kissed his head and struggled to get his arm around Zoro’s neck. He was like a cat. Stretching and purring to the right touch.

Zoro nuzzled into neck again, pulling him closer. He wanted to say something but didn’t know what it was. Sanji hummed in his ear “You have piercings?” Zoro turned to look at Sanji who was looking at his ear. “Yeah... I had. But I can’t really wear it to work.” Sanji hummed again, eye going back to Zoro’s, warmth and coziness reflecting in the calm ocean. “Zoro?”

“Yes?” Zoro tensed.

“I trust you.” Zoro blinked and relief swept over him. He leaned in to kiss Sanji ever so softly, lips meeting for the tiniest space of time. Zoro opened his mouth to reply but the moment was surprisingly broken with his stomach grumbling loudly and Sanji laughed, the voice relaxing Zoro further.

“C’mon. Dinner.” He pushed the covers off them and was about to get up but Zoro didn’t let go and held on to him tighter. “Zoro?” He got his hand up and weaved through the green hair. “Hey... What is it?” Zoro grumbled something in response. “Come again?”

“I want to stay with you a little longer. Food can wait.”

Sanji chuckled when he realized that Zoro was actually embarrassed in accepting that. He never realized it was that easy to feel the man blush against his neck but decided he liked this side of the marimo and wanted to see more of it.

He settled down for a while. Food could definitely wait. And as he ran his fingers comfortably through green hair, he was glad that the fear he thought would settle in his heart later was not there.

 

**_ To Be Continued... _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this fic is finally upto date with the one I posted on fanfiction. The updates from now on will be weekly.  
> Thank you for the support!


	6. Targeted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I experienced a major writer's block with the story. In actuality, the previous chapter was my supposed last point in the story (when I had jotted down the storyline). But the response has been good so I decided to extend it a little. Your reviews really helped and thanks to everyone who followed and left Kudos! 
> 
> This chapter is extremely light, just a connection to what the future awaits...

Things were finally better between Zoro and Sanji. Though the same could not be said for their town. The newspaper headlines the next day were sporting images of three day care units from where the children had been kidnapped and Zoro was arguing over the phone as he wolfed down his breakfast on Sanji's kitchen counter. The blonde, calm and composed as always was leaning back and drinking coffee out of his mug. His eyes followed Zoro's quick movements. He tended to run his hand through his hair if he was frustrated. And it looked holding the fork like one holds a murder knife made him feel better. Sanji was pretty sure he was picturing the junior officer's (the one he was on call with) face on the buttered toast.

"You bastard. I told you to keep an eye on Ceaser, didn't I? Why the fuck are you still in bed?"

"No! Don't actually tell me what you are doing! Are you an idiot? Get out of there and tell me where he is right now! I want a tap on his every move! Fail to report me once again and I'll make sure your house is raided... Yes I would."

With that the call was finally cut and Zoro looked down his empty plate, regretting his speed. The food Sanji made always tasted so delicious and now he had finished it without getting a chance to fully appreciate it. A chuckle sounded from behind him and he turned around. Sanji was setting his cup aside and looking at him with affectionate eyes.

Zoro felt his heart pound faster. He was not used to Sanji looking at him with unclouded emotions. He had changed drastically since the day he had ended up drunk on his doorstep. That was just a day before yesterday but it felt ages ago. Before that day, Sanji had been uptight, refusing point blank to anything that could bring them closer. And if he agreed, it was obvious he was not comfortable. Now however, he looked at ease and more like himself.

He walked over to him, and set his arms around the slender packed waist while Sanji hung his arms around his tan neck. It was weird that things were so smooth between the two of them. As Zoro bent down a little to kiss Sanji lazily, he corrected his thoughts. It wasn't weird, it was comfortable. It was like home.

He sucked purposefully on the thin lip for about two more seconds before parting and sighing with regret, "I need to go to work."

Sanji pressed himself against Zoro and gave a small peck to his jawline, "Come back soon."

* * *

"So, you know nothing about the kidnapping?"

Zoro was sitting in Ceaser's office across his desk. It was a huge office, shelves full of patient files and the glass top wood desk was scattered with even more documents. Ceaser looked like a clown, dark lips and kohl burdened eyes. A weird smile always plastered to his face and eyes gleamed with a dog's hunger. Zoro never liked him and had made sure to keep an eye on him ever since the Skypia case. He didn't trust the mad doctor with Aisa and Chopper would never forgive him if something happened to his favourite student.

The doctor opened his mouth to speak but Zoro stopped him, raising his finger to sush the man. He shifted a little closer to the desk, coming as close as he could to the man. "I'm only asking this once." He looked into the revolting eyes. "If I still find you involved in any of this, I will make sure I get to you before the police does." He smiled, revealing a few of his front teeth in the predatory grin. "Even if they do beat me to it, I'm sure you can't be protected forever."

He leaned back on the chair again, replacing his grin with a smug smile. Ceaser looked at him dumbfounded. "So. Is that a no?" Zoro questions. Ceaser nodded, pursing his lips together.

"Very well." Zoro stood up and buttoned his coat. "Sorry to have disturbed you. Please continue with your work, Doctor." With a nod, he turned around and exited the small office.

As he reached the register, he was surprised to see Sanji and Usopp bending over it, singing their names into the paper. Sanji beamed when he looked at him and Zoro felt his heart flutter again. He walked over to him, a grin stretched over his face.

"Here to meet Mrs. Black?"

"It's Miss Noir actually and yes." Sanji stood on his toes to give him a small kiss on his lips. Really, what was it with this blonde? He had Zoro melting just from that. Zoro resisted the urge to grope his ass and smiled at him warmly.

"I'll see you tonight?" He quirked his eyebrows and Sanji nodded.

* * *

Zoro sat brooding in the press conference. He hated these things. Why couldn't he just go and work on the case? Press conferences were a waste of precious investigation time. It should be left in the hands of junior officers. It's not like they were ever going to reveal something related to the suspects on the news. All that should go in the papers was a warning and a request to the citizens to beware of their surroundings.

Tashigi was sitting next to him and Smoker shot down another pointless question from one of the reporters. This happened a lot. The reporters simply started commenting on their skills or tried to find a way to irk the officer. Smoker was already skilled in dealing with the assholes though his patience was starting to wear thin today.

"Like I said, they spilled nitrous gas in the air conditioning of the buildings and carried out the children while everyone was unconscious. Next."

Zoro groaned and pulled out his phone. This was taking longer than usual. Next to him, Tashigi eyed him pointedly but didn't comment. He pulled out Sanji's contact from the phonebook and texted him a simple " _Hey. : )_ ".

A few seconds later, his phone buzzed.

" _Hi. You look bored. :P_  "

Zoro's face shot up to look at the many Cameras set in the room. He controlled the smirk threatening to break on his face. An officer smiling in the interview regarding kidnapped children was definitely going to be frowned upon. He typed out a reply.

" _I am. What are you doing?"_

"Are you going to provide security to the other day cares? Is there a possibility of further kidnapping?"

Zoro looked up to see who has asked the question. This was probably the most sensible question any of the reporters had asked yet and they had been at this for the past forty five minutes. A shock of green fringe, around one shade lighter than his, framed the pointed clever face of a young woman, probably in her mid twenties. She wore a light denim jacket over a green tank top which was tucked into black skinny jeans. She looked into Smoker's eyes, waiting for her response. Zoro felt something tug at the back of his mind. The all knowing smile on the lady's lips was similar to Robin's, but it was much more evil.

"We have requested parents, via the media and cellular communication, to not send their kids into day cares till the time the culprits are caught. However," Zoro's phone buzzed and he looked down to see Sanji's reply. "Some day cares with high security are still operational. We are definitely providing extra security to them."

' _W_ _atching the news and thinking about last night."_

A small smile broke its way to Zoro's face for a few moments before he replaced it with his usual scowl. ' _What are you thinking about last ni|'_

"It's good to know you are helping in keeping the ones we love,  _protected."_

Zoro's head snapped up at the unnecessary response, thumb hovering over the 'g' on the QWERTY board. Chocolate brown eyes met deep brown ones. Pure meaningful threat was passed between the two. It last for at most a second before the lady blinked and sat down. Smoker cleared his throat called for the next question.

Zoro stared at the lady. He was sure that he had no imagined the short exchange. Tashigi shifted a little uncomfortably next to him. He turned to look at her and she gave Zoro a sharp nod. His phone buzzed again and he looked down to see a popup.

_Sanji Black_  
House No. 35  
All Blue Lane.  
Age: 25 years  
Height: 180 cms.  
Job Status: Assistant designer to Pappug.  
Saloon Worker  
Relationship Status: Dating Roronoa Zoro  
Status:  __**Targeted**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for the short chapter. The next one is going to be longer.  
> Updates will be slow. I got extremely important admission exams coming up next month so I need to start giving maximum of my free time to it.
> 
> Also, Dangit and I are working on a colab. It's uploaded here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5068525/chapters/11655487  
> Feel free to check it out if you enjoy fluff, humor and romance.


	7. Targeted, Still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to the Beta Reader of this chapter: Dangit.
> 
> Warning: Mention of torture and death.
> 
> Thank you so much to all the kudos and reviews! Also, I hate Oda for what he is doing to us.

The raindrops fell and the smell of mud hung in the damp air. It was heavenly. He wondered if that was where Kunia went. Is there even such a thing? He stared at the headstone bearing his elder sister's name, looking yet not seeing. She had looked troubled. Her face was contracted with fury, frozen that way when the bullet had pierced her head.

She was found lying on the streets, near the gutter, around five in the morning. Zoro caught a glimpse of the blood spiralling with the rain water around her head as the stained water flowed into the gutter, one foot away from her. His father covered his eyes then, shielding his son from the horror of seeing any further state of his beloved daughter.

But the image was glued to his brain. He didn't read the kind words written on the headstone, stating her short life. He looked at the image of his dead sister. The autopsy reports revealed that it was an instant death. She didn't feel any pain before dying. How did they know? No one has survived to tell how much that last moment of a bullet revolving and piercing into the skull, breaking it and then finally lodging itself into the brain, actually hurt.

Tashigi was sitting next to him on the soggy grass. She was too young to understand what happened to her elder sister. All she knew was that she wasn't allowed to look at her under the veil that hid her face. She had tried talking to her alone, trying to get a response. But Kunia remained adamant and silent. She didn't respond no matter how much she wailed and cried. And now she was sleeping under the ground. Zoro had told her that Kunia didn't want to wake up; bearing every punch she threw at him, every nail that pierced him and then hugged her to sleep when she exhausted herself.

Tears slid down her face, mixing with the rain. Her father was talking to the guests who were leaving now; having offered their sympathetic condolences and ready to go back to their family. Zoro wasn't crying. He hadn't cried, not once. But she knew he was hurting so she sat next to him, quietly. She wasn't leaving him alone.

Zoro always knew he had a mature younger sister. He needed the peace she gave him. He knew she wanted to talk, wanted to make him talk. But she controlled herself and he couldn't thank her enough. The autopsy was it. The matter was not looked into. The police did nothing to find the killer. They did nothing. It was just another death added to the compounding files.

There was a hole in his soul; one that he knew would never be filled. And even though it hurt, it hurt more than any bruise Kunia had ever given him, the anger of the injustice of her death flowed through his veins and overshadowed that grief. He would avenge her. No matter how long it took, he promised her soul, he would avenge her.

"One of us will be the world's greatest swordsman."

The promise rang through his ears, and gave him the strength to finally stand up and hold Tashigi's hand as they walked to their father, away from the grave; their heads hung low. It was a promise to keep.

 

" _Turn left to arrive at your destination."_

 

Siri spoke to him, startling him to the present. He pulled into Sanji's driveway, the engine of his car rumbling as he pressed on the break. The green haired bitch had vanished from the sea of reporters, one second after the Zoro had received the threat. Without a warning and trying hard to maintain a calm facade for the cameras, he had left the press conference and rushed to his car. He needed to reach Sanji.

He stopped the engine and threw his door open and hurried to Sanji's doorstep, shutting the car door behind him with enough force to rattle the glass. He rang the bell and waited for around five seconds before ringing it again impatiently. Why wasn't Sanji opening the door? His heart pounded in his chest as he realized that it was possible that the person meant to 'target' Sanji could already be in there.

The thought of breaking the door open was just formulating in his mind when he heard the lock click and the door was pulled open. Sanji stood at the entrance, looking like he had hustled through the task of slithering into his black jeans and ran to open the door as he buttoned his matte black shirt. He looked... fine. No bruises or a gun held to the head or a knife through his abdomen.

He sighed in relief and before Sanji could utter a word, he pulled him close into a hug, hands pressing on either side of the muscular toned waist, grounding himself to the blonde who hugged him back, arms hung around his neck tightly and a hand soothing his shoulder. He laid his head on the comfortable shoulder, pulling Sanji even closer, his hands curling into tight fists on the small of his slender back.

If Sanji found any of this sudden and weird, he didn't voice it. He simply hugged Zoro silently, understanding that Zoro needed it. They stayed like that for a few minutes when another car pulled into the wide driveway and Zoro's head snapped to it in suspicion, stepping back from Sanji, hand reaching under his jacket to curl around the pistol handle.

Sanji squeezed his shoulder behind him and the moss head turned to look at him. Zoro hadn't realized he had moved to stand in front of the blond. "I've having a few guests over, Zoro." He smiled at him reassuringly, eyes gleaming.

A black man with an Afro stepped out of his classic Chevy and walked over to them. He was tall and skinny, wore a smart fitting suit that made his features look elongated and he walked effortlessly, almost like he weighed nothing. A cane hung on his right arm innocently and his left hand was slipped casually in his suit's side pocket. He eluded the calmest aura Zoro had ever been exposed to.

As he came closer, the light from Sanji's doorway illuminated his face and the first thing Zoro noticed were his high cheekbones, holding a few wrinkles due to the warm knowing smile he wore. He wore oval frameless specks and his black eyes were lit with charm.

"Hey Brook. Thank you for coming on such short notice." Sanji extended the hand that wasn't holding Zoro's and Brook took it, again, the move effortless. When he spoke, it was like he was humming a soft melody, his voice hitting the perfect low, "But of course, Sanji, anything for a friend. I am extremely sorry that I didn't visit you when you were recovering."

"Don't worry about it. Come on in. The show's in the living room. And this is Zoro, my boyfriend." Zoro felt a little warmth fuzz in his heart at being introduced as Sanji's boyfriend, something he would probably never admit out loud.

"Ah!" Brook extended his hand to Zoro's, who took it. "The dreaded driving teacher. Yohohoho. Nice to finally meet you."

Zoro stared at him, "Dreaded..?" Sanji snickered to him and Brook laughed his weird 'Yohohoho' laugh again. Sanji spoke before he could continue, cutting the meeting short. "You know the way, Brook. Others are on their way." Sanji stepped aside to let the man enter. Brook nodded and walked in with a "Have you made any tea?" to which Sanji responded "Kitchen counter."

Sanji pulled Zoro inside behind him and closed the door, leaning up to place a kiss close to Zoro's lips. The officer turned his head in time to catch it on the lips. He felt Sanji smile against them, coming closer to press his chest against Zoro's. He got his arms around his neck again as he kissed his lower lip. "So, I had a visitor while you were internally freaking out on the news." Zoro's eyes snapped open and he reluctantly pulled him away from Sanji.

"What?"

"Yeah... I'm alright!" He exclaimed when Zoro started to check him for any signs of injury. "Oi!" Sanji held his jaw and forced him to look in his eyes. "I'm fine. The bastard couldn't even touch me."

They heard another car pull into the driveway and Sanji sighed. He gave Zoro a quick reassuring peck on the lips. "Living room." The hand on his jaw disappeared and Sanji went to invite the next guest inside. Zoro walked to the living room in a trance. Someone did come. It wasn't an empty threat.

He entered the living room and almost turned around, thinking he entered the wrong room. He gaped at the center where usually the coffee table stood. A man was strapped down to a wooden chair, which was set on top of a black plastic spread.

The man seemed out cold and Zoro suspected the red footprint embedded in his face had everything to do with it. Flaming red hair, no eyebrows and ... was that maroon lipstick!?

"... a while since the last time you did this."

"Two months. Since the accident."

Sanji and Ace walked in the room.

"Yo! Zoro! How've you been?" Ace grinned his signature smile; highlighting the freckles on his skin and making him look even more attractive. If there was anyone who could look dashing with freckles, it was Ace.

"Good." Zoro replied warily. Sanji smiled at Zoro understandingly before he went to answer the door again as the bell rang.

"Ah! Is it your first time to one of these, Zoro San?" Brook walked in from the kitchen holding a teacup in his hand.

"What do you mean 'one of these'?" Zoro's eyes narrowed.

"Well," Ace quipped, "Sanji basically extracts information from the... subject. You'll see soon. C'mon, let's have a seat. I guess we still have to wait for Luffy and Law to join us." He walked over to the plastic covered sofa and sat on it, without a care of the world and Brook followed him. Zoro looked at them incredulously for a few moments before joining them.

Ten minutes later, Zoro was sitting between Ace and Luffy; who was sitting next to a livid Law. Apparently, the guy strapped to the chair was related to him. How? Zoro had no clue; no one was talking. Sanji was offering Law some coffee, and he knew just how dark the surgeon needed it and how much sugar was supposed to be added. It was all very comforting, only Zoro had no idea about what was going on and Sanji was fucking serving coffee to his ex.

He was not jealous. Maybe a little... intrigued but nothing more.

Robin and Usopp had dragged a couple of chairs from the corner of the room and were now seated comfortably. Zoro had long since given up on trying to understand what the long nose was fidgeting with. Luffy was uncomfortably silent and it looked like he was really holding himself back from attacking the red haired freak.

"Done, Sanji!"

Sanji looked up from Law and grinned at Usopp as Zoro thanked him silently for distracting the blond. He squeezed Law's shoulder and then went to stand in front of the strapped man.

"I guess, we will start with a formal introduction. This," Sanji turned his back to them and picked the iced water he had placed on the coffee table. His hand moved fast, almost a blur as he splashed to water on the man's face, jerking him out of his sleep, "is Eustass Kid."

Zoro couldn't see Sanji but when he spoke, his voice creeped up his spine and raised the hair on his neck.

It was pure concentrated, poison, dripping with loathe and coldness.

"Zoro probably received a threat, about an hour ago, am I right?" He turned around and fixed his cold eye, which complimented his aura, on Zoro ; who nodded.

"That is the time he knocked on my door, expecting me to be jolly and inviting. Well, he thought wrong, didn't he?" Sanji turned his back to them again as he cradled the man's chin.

His face was hidden now; courtesy of the curtain of blond hair that covered his eyes and nose, leaving the thin line of discontent littered on his lips the only thing that the others could see. They could, however see Kid's reaction. His eyes were ablaze with threat and he didn't flinch away from Sanji at all, though the blond didn't seem too concerned about that. Zoro noticed the man had not spoken a word since he had woken up but the look in his eyes spoke tons.

"You'll speak." Sanji spoke the words simply, like stating the weather on a picnic. "If you don't, I have the briefcase you got with you." Kid's eyes grew wide at that, but he still remained silent. "Now," Sanji let go of him, "to relocate your jaw."

Zoro almost didn't see it happen again, the move so swift and so agile, the long leg arching and cutting a circle in the air before making contact with Kid's jaw with a sickening crunch, sending him crashing to the floor, blood flying out his mouth.

Sanji let him lay on the floor, coughing and choking on his own blood and spit while he picked up the briefcase he mentioned before. "Seems like he was sent to torture me but not kill me." He set the silver thick case on the table and with two snaps, opened the flip locks. He raised the lid and turned it around for the others to look.

Blades and Knifes.

A two tier briefcase with all the instruments set beautifully, contrasting with the black foam they were fit in, their metal shining brightly in the light.

He packed too little if he thought that would break you." Robin hummed from her corner.

There were at least ten different types of knifes and the sharpest blades all compacted into the case. Zoro's mind raced. He was a swordsman, he knew what even one scratch from any one of those blades could do and he knew exactly how and where those knifes worked the best.

Sanji simply smiled at Robin, his cold demeanour dropping for an instant before the walls were up again He bent and set the chair upright, Kid lolling back with it as he tried to breathe through the coughed up blood.

 

“I don't believe in coincidences.” Sanji softly touched Kid’s cheek and started to brush his hair away from his face. “You liked Law and then you dated Nami.”

 

His hand travelled to grab a huge chunk of red hair. All softness thrown aside, the head was pulled backwards, almost invisible to the onlookers and a gasp escaped the jumbled jaw.

 

“It must have been very convenient for you that Law happens to be the legal medical head of the three day cares.”

 

Another pull and everyone could feel the tension Kid’s back was taking, arching himself despite being tied to the chair, just to prevent his neck from snapping.

 

“And Nami owns one of them.”

 

If Zoro thought that Sanji was being cold before, it was nothing compared to how menacing and threatening he felt now. His instincts told him to be on his guard. But he was transfixed. It was Kid they were supposed to listen to but his eyes refused to leave Sanji’s face, drinking in every bit of the dauntless energy flowing through him.

 

“So, it's been planned since the past year?” Law whispered, his face in his hands.

Sanji nodded. “Seems like it.”

 

* * *

Brook had called a couple of his contacts and was having Kid’s beaten form taken to the hospital. He was out cold from all the blood he had lost. From there, he was to be transferred to a prison cell, thanks to Smoker.

Sanji didn't get too far into the torturing before the man had spilt all the beans.

 He had dated Law to get detailed information on the child cares. That was an obvious fail as even falling in love was not enough of a reason for Law to expose confidential details. Nami, apparently had been a fail too. Their ‘date’ had ended with a knee in the balls when he had tried to feel her up.

 He worked for Doflamingo, a reputed mafia boss the police had been trying to catch for quite some time. Now they had  proof against him and action could be taken. Usopp had very cunningly recorded their complete session, editing out any parts that made it sound like Kid was being tortured.

 Infact, the tape sounded like Sanji and Kid were having a conversation while they were on a date or getting intimate.

And if it weren’t for a knife slowly cutting the tendons of Kid’s right arm, the way Sanji held him and talked to him had been nothing short of seductive.

 Zoro played the scene over in his mind again.

 Sanji bent low, his lips pressed into the man’s ear whose eyes were staring horror-stricken at the knife Sanji was holding slanted at the edge of his bicep. Sanji mumbled something in his ear, something none of the others could hear.

 Zoro sat between Ace and Luffy staring at the scene before him. Sanji was standing behind the chair, his lips pressed to Kid’s ear, the air released between them travelling from the man's ear to his neck. It was like Sanji was cooing a lover to relax. It was daring. It was lustful. How he managed it despite the obvious loathing he held towards the man, Zoro didn't understand and neither did he want to.

 The Sanji he was looking at right now was not a simple hair dresser. No, this Sanji was different. He was a panther. He was slow, cunning...yet cautious and immersed in vindictive concentration as he worked on his prey. Waiting for it to lower its walls, confusing it as it tried to run, frightening it as he growled and blocked its path. He was an animal no one would want to cross.

 

Everyone, excluding Sanji, who went to change out of his bloodied clothes, was sitting around the dining table and drinking the tea Brook brewed for them.

 

“So, that Roman guy is involved in all this?” Luffy asked, his happy face back in place after he delivered a punch to the red haired bastard. Law sat next to him, his eyes empty as he stared at the contents of his cup.

 

“Yes, Ceaser. I threatened him this morning and he retaliated by threatening Sanji.”

 

“Quite forward of him, isn’t it? He let go of his secrecy. Can you arrest him on the basis of this?” Robin asked.

 

“He’s already made a run for it. They can’t find him.”

 

“Don’t you think it’s fishy?” Law finally spoke up. “Kid failed the tasks he was given. All of them. And yet, he was sent to torture Sanji.”

 

Everyone fell silent at what the surgeon was hinting.

 

“It’s obvious isn’t it? It was a trick, it was all done on purpose. Kidd didn’t come to actually kill or torture Sanji. He was just a set up, to let us know who is doing this. They are mocking the system. They think they can’t be defeated.” Law spoke softly.

 “But then... that means…” Ussop’s eyes widened. ”Sanji’s still...”

 “Targeted.”  Sanji spoke calmly from the doorway.

 

_**To Be Continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to include a lot more in this chapter but this is as far as it goes. Same cliff hanger though. But there's a reason behind it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello my lovelies. It’s been a loooonnnnggg while. I am getting back to this fic now. I know where to take this now. This is going to be a long fic.
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Dangit.  
> Hope you enjoy and drop your comments for me. They do make me feel motivated to keep writing.

 

“You’re tired.”

Zoro looked up to Sanji from where he’s sitting on the sofa and gave him a wary smile. “Well, yes. It’s been a long day.” he said, raising his hand to hold onto Sanji’s, who smiled back at him. His hands were thankfully warm.

“I should have told you before,” Sanji murmured as he moved forward to stand with his legs on either side of Zoro’s and then proceeded to straddle the officer. “It must have surprised you…”

Surprised? Well, yes. It had come to Zoro as a huge mind-numbing surprise that Sanji had a double life and could fight the way he did. In taking care of him for the past two months and making sure the blond didn’t over-exert himself, they probably skipped on the various occassions where they could have discussed this. But now that he had seen Sanji make a few kicks, he wanted to spar with the man and maybe take him to the bedroom after that. Who knew? Maybe they didn’t have the patience for doing even that. Because when Sanji moved his legs so fluidly, it resembled waves set on wreaking havoc as they emerge from the midnight black waters of the fierce sea. To think he had been the reason behind breaking one of them.

The thought had him caressing a hand on the same limb as he smirked up at Sanji, “A bit,” he said, staring into the warm blue which was coming closer to him. “But now, maybe we can have a few sparring sessions?”

“Sure.” Sanji mumbled and pressed his lips against Zoro’s, making the man take in a deep breath and get his arms to rest and press on the blond’s waist. Their lips moved in unison and Zoro felt the way Sanji’s muscles tensed and stretched under his palms.

The sound of lips meeting and separating to meet again with a shift in angle filled the room as Sanji bore down onto Zoro. The other man did all he could to press back, their noses fighting a war of their own as the lips fought theirs. Tongues came out to meet one another and taste the alcohol off each other’s tongue. Sanji tasted a bit like smoke and wine and Zoro tasted like whiskey and nuts. Together, they tasted like heaven.

Sanji pulled on Zoro’s gun belt and broke the kiss to lock his attention on the shirt buttons that were already threatening to burst. He wondered for a second if Zoro wore tight shirts on purpose. If he did, Sanji wasn’t going to complain one bit. As his fingers worked on the damned buttons, Zoro’s hands glided up his front and crawled under the surface of the bathrobe around his neck. Skin contacting skin sent a shudder down Sanji’s spine as Zoro slipped the sleeves of the robe off his shoulders and sat up straighter to attack his neck.

Sanji gasped, his hips automatically moving to ground onto Zoro… their awakening members rubbing together through the cloth. The officer bit on his pulse, making Sanji drop his fight with the shirt and grab the moss man’s shoulders instead, head falling to the side and hissing at the pain that fueled his want. He felt Zoro smile against his neck before licking the wound and pressing a small kiss on it as he sucked hard.

Love bites had never been Zoro’s calling. He didn’t understand how sucking a person’s skin long enough to form a clot was a turn-on. But with Sanji, he understood. The man’s skin blossomed with the blue and maroon almost immediately and was set in a stark contrast against his pale healthy skin. It was like a pendant to wear, made personally by Zoro, embedded into the skin, reaching deeper than a tattoo, screaming at anyone who dared to see it that the blond belonged to him.

Sanji’s hold on his shoulder was borderlining painful and he could feel his chest heave against him in deep needy breaths. He let go of the skin between his lips and made his way to the protruding adam’s apple on the man’s throat. A small lick followed by a kiss resulted in a warm humming from the blond that reached and pulled deep at something inside Zoro’s heart.

He’d thought that Sanji would be dead by the time he reached his place. Had thought he would find a hurt man at the very least. The threat had been serious, of course, though the main person actually meant to hurt Sanji was not  _ active _ yet. No. Kidd had been a warning, of sorts. Doflamingo knew the man wouldn't succeed in his mission. The redhead had failed in most of the missions up until now - gathering information from Law or Nami being the only ones he was aware of. But the drug lord was a sly man. He preferred to let others do his work for him. Which is why sending off Kidd on another mission that he would fail was his way of firing the man from his team. He had done that once before. Luffy had seen through what was happening then and helped in keeping Bellamy out of harm's way.

One kick had been enough to knock Kidd out, though it was surprising how much restrain he had shown against Sanji’s torture. Sanji had been smooth and to the point, cutting the man when he deemed it necessary and whispering in his ear, whispering things that made the man seem more fearful than the knives.

“Zoro?”

Said man snapped out of his trance. He had been zoning in and out whole day, his mind lingering on what he would have done if Sanji had actually been harmed. It was uncharacteristic of him to fear what han’dt happened, but losing another person he cared so much for… Kunia’s face, eyes wide with anger and blood surrounding her hairline while a 2.5 mm hole bled right at the centre of her forehead, came to mind.

“What is it?” Sanji’s voice rang sharp and clear, bringing him yet again to the realms of reality. One hand loosened its grip on his shoulder and the fingers rubbed through the short hair that fell on his forehead before cupping one side of his face, the warmth they radiated yet again reminding him of Sanji being alright.

He leaned into the warmth a little and released the two biceps he was holding onto while he was attacking their owner’s neck. He sighed and closed his eyes again.

“Nothing… I guess I’m just tired.”

He couldn't talk about it. His sister's death scarring and haunting him was not something he had ever been able to talk about. Not with the psychiatrist who had given up on him, not with his father and not even with Tashigi. The turmoil of emotions that the topic put him through was… painful.

Sanji knew Zoro was hurting. He could see it painted on the man’s face as he lay with his eyes closed under him on the couch. The topic was maybe too sensitive. He didn't want to discuss it if Zoro didn't want to. The last thing he needed was for the man to feel uncomfortable.

“Let's go…” he said, shifting and getting off him, tugging on his shirt as he went. Zoro opened his eyes and followed him mutely to the upper wing, his eyes locked on his feet, hand not leaving Sanji’s.

On reaching the room, Sanji turned to him and kissed him again. It was reassuring. The way his hands held on to Zoro’s, leading them to rest on his shoulders and then slipping away to wrap around the man’s thick, muscled waist under his unbuttoned shirt… the way his lips moved against his, not softly but with intent and purpose… the way his hands roamed all over Zoro’s muscled abs and pectorals, his arms coming around his chest to pull him closer. It was all a reassurance.

Zoro breathed in the cook’s scent, coconut and vanilla. He let his own arms work on undressing the lithe frame in slow movements. Sanji probably didn’t realise how he was affecting the officer. Every hum, every touch, the slight tickle of air leaving the cook on his cheek, the closeness, the tenderness, the caution, the undiluted attention and the possessive touch. Zoro was losing himself to it.

He felt himself being pushed back towards the bed as Sanji moved one hand to his front and undid his pants and zipper in one fluid motion. And that was when the switch flicked. Sanji bit on his lip as he pulled back, and Zoro moved himself along with it, not wanting to leave the fighter’s lips just yet, hissing as he felt his lip being pressed between the blond’s teeth.

The hand had put itself to good use, pulling the pants and underwear down in small quick movements and leaving them to fall once they were past the bubble butt, the other hand snaking across his back to set a firm grip on his shoulder. It left no room to be kept between them, chests pressing together and causing burning friction to erupt with even the smallest movement. The only thing separating their erections was a pale hand that was cupping the tan member.

Sanji ground into the back of his own hand, moving his hand to match the movement and stroking Zoro, the heat from the cupped hand and the friction up the front of his dick. Zoro gasped as Sanji let go of his lips and the back of his knees met the bed making him fall back with the blond, who pushed and ground down into him, his hand now supporting himself up while the other still held Zoro, not allowing him to lay back completely.

It was like the man had turned into an animal. Grinding himself against Zoro as he attacked his neck. Zoro shifted back in the whole process, needing a surface to support himself before he could grind back. When his back met the headboard, he didn't know. When their breaths turned to gasps, he didn’t know. When their lips again, he didn’t know.

All he knew was that Sanji was overwhelming him and it wasn’t really the kissing or the feverish grinding or the fact that he was currently pinned into the bed’s headboard. No… it was more due to the fact that it was Sanji he was doing this with. Sanji, the man whom he saw at the bar and couldn’t resist himself from. The man who probably made him fall in love with him the first time they entered in this room. The man whom he could fight with all the time and yet not get sick of.

The fact that he was in love with Sanji was what was overwhelming him and making him gasp and moan against the full lips.

That didn’t, however, mean that Sanji didn’t know what he was doing. No, he knew exactly what he was doing and it was one of the reasons why Zoro moaned.

Sanji left his lips again and trailed his way down to give more attention to the leaking member than dry friction. He lay down flat on his stomach and pulled Zoro’s hips a little closer and the larger man complied. The way Sanji was laying there, naked and spread out in front of him…lips kissing his leaking member before running a tongue up the underside of his cock...  what else could he do?

Warmth and wetness surrounded him as Sanji took him in his mouth and sucked at his head before moving to take in more. All the while he sucked. Sucked soft and hard, alternatively, his tongue tracing digits and alphabets where ever it could, patterns that Zoro’s muddled mind couldn’t decipher. And then his nose hit the hair at the base of Zoro’s cock.

Zoro stopped breathing. He had never been deep throated before. Not once in his life. Not a single time. Never had he felt the round, harsh…. expandable… rings of a throat around his leaking head.

His hands scratched on the bedsheets and pillow covers before reaching out to Sanji’s head and pulling painfully on the sun kissed strands as his back curled in on himself, the pillow case against his back sticking to him as he did and his legs threatened to close around Sanji’s head.

“Fuck…. fuc… Sanji.”

The man moaned around him, the vibrations making Zoro jerk suddenly into him. The rings tightened around his sensitive head and it took Zoro all his determination to not thrust in again.

Sanji moved again, bringing his head up, sucking on the entire length, Zoro’s fingers still pulling on him and them went down the now slick dick again, deep throating him again.

Zoro. Was. Not. Going. To. Last.

He could hear himself breathing like a fanatic and he could hear the sounds that escaped Sanji when his throat was penetrated. He could hear, in detail, the slick slurping sound and as Sanji sucked each time he went up the length, sucking in the precum and the spit mixed together, sucking at the load Zoro was trying so hard not to blow.

He didn’t realize when he came. He would have warned Sanji. But he had been driven into an overdrive of ecstasy and submission. He bit his lip, to stop from saying the three words he knew the man was not ready to hear, realizing only when silence fell, how responsive and loud he was being. And as he came, his back curled more into him, the tip of his sweat sodden hair just shy of meeting Sanji’s. He sucked at Zoro till he was dry and then moved, making him hiss and twitch in over sensation and tugged on the blond hair.

He let go of his abused lip to pant in his breath and his hold around the cook relaxed as the man finally pulled back completely from the flaccid cock with a wet pop. Sanji leaned up and hesitated for a moment before placing his lips softly against Zoro’s panting ones. Zoro returned the small gesture and tried to return more but his eyes refused to open and his body was slowly falling slack. He felt Sanji move and pull on his lips. He felt his leg muscles relax and he felt Sanji’s resting between them. He felt as he slid down and his head was held up before letting it rest softly on a fluffed pillow. And then, he remembered nothing.

The bedside alarm went off and Zoro grunted softly, shifting his legs a little, adjusting to the movement of the mingled limbs. He soft a soft groan and felt the body he was cuddling into stretch before the awful tune stopped and the early morning comfortable silence fell in the room…..

He was cuddling….

He was...cuddling?

He was…

He blinked his eyes open, letting his eyes adjust to the soft early morning light in the room. He shifted his head on the hard muscled pectorals to look at Sanji, his eyes closed, a very small frown set on his face. His hair were messed with bed hair and he was holding Zoro onto him protectively. Zoro took in the sharp features the man had been blessed with, his nose.. his lips… his beard… his… what was going on with those eyebrows??

Zoro sat up a little, allowing himself to be held up with his elbow. Sanji’s eyes opened and looked at him in sleep-hazed surprise. Zoro stared with deep concentration for a few seconds before nodding and shifting his gaze a little to meet the blue eyes.

“Your eyebrows are looking weird.”

What seemed like realization made Sanji’s eyes grow wide and the man pushed off the bed and walked groggily to the bathroom in all but his shorts…

He wasn’t wearing that last time Zoro saw him.. no.. he was butt naked and....

Zoro felt his cheeks burn a little as he remembered and pushed off the bed to follow Sanji… He fell asleep. He fucking fell asleep after receiving the best blowjob and orgasm in his life. How the hell did that happen? He hadn’t gotten the cook off though and the thought of Sanji working himself over Zoro’s sleeping frame made some of his blood run south.

Since when had he been the pervert????

He heard the trimmer working in the bathroom and went in to stand behind Sanji who was using the gadget on his forehead.

“Sanji… there is something I needed to talk to you about.”

The blond paused his work to look at his reflection and grinned, “What is it?”

“Well,” Zoro scratched his head a little, unsure of how he could make it sound like he wasn’t excited about what he was going to say next. “This whole Caesar thing is really…” He cleared his throat and huffed before crossing his arms and looking at the cook in the mirror. “Till the case closes, move in with me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr id: zosanlaw.  
> Feel free to drop prompts! ^_^


	9. Glance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the Kudos!! :D  
>  Hope you all enjoy this chapter as well!

 

 

Sanji had not expected what Zoro had asked but considering the situation, it had only taken him about ten seconds to hum and agree. Zoro had been positively alarmed yesterday and if staying together till the end of this case made the moss worry less, then sure. It wasn’t a big deal. It would only take another three or four days at the most for the case to settle now that Luffy, he and the others were involved. They worked separate from the government, though still under its jurisdiction. They just didn’t have to deal with stuff like limits. That didn’t mean they were immoral, of course. They just twisted the situation to their leisure. 

Zoro had grumbled something about talking to Garp and asking permission to join their crew-of-sorts and quitting his current position. The idea had received a warm reaction, especially from Luffy.

Sanji ran over the things he would need for the next couple of days in his mind and after a short talk with the mosshead, it was decided that Sanji would come back from work early, pack and then head to Zoro’s.

Zoro hadn't stopped smiling. At least inwardly. Sanji agreeing to come so easily was not what he had expected but then it wasn’t like they were going to live together forever. Yet.

He knew he had to be a little cautious around the blond. One move out of the line and he might freak out. But then again, he hadn't when Zoro had confessed to being serious just two days ago. That had surprisingly acted as a reassurance.

Which is why, when he kissed Sanji goodbye in front of the saloon and drove off to his apartment to get ready for work, he had a huge grin set on his face, patting himself on the back for not showing his excitement.

Sanji grinned like a dope as he walked in through the door. He was quite sleepy when he had agreed but now the thought of going to Zoro’s place sober and spending a few nights together was starting to sound really exciting. He had been holding himself back from the mosshead... what with having a broken leg and cracked spine. But then he knew most of the stops he pulled were psychological.

He was not a naive man, but he knew what he could believe. And when Zoro had said that he was serious about this, he had seen pure honesty in his eyes. He had also seen the pure terror supported by veiled trauma when Zoro had come banging on his doorstep yesterday. He had seen the way his body was frantically checked and then held like they had met after years of painful distance.

Maybe it was a spur of the moment thing, but Sanji had felt then, that Zoro was probably more emotionally involved in this than the man even realized. If that was true… well, he was happy. Why? He had no clue. Frankly, he felt he was a hopeless, romantic fool.

“Camie, my sunshine. Good morning!” he greeted the lady as he handed her his sling bag - a new one, the last one was a lost cause after the accident.  Camie gave him a huge, welcoming grin as she set it on the side with her own purse. “Good morning to you too Sanji-chin,” she spoke in that bubbly voice of hers which lit his morning like no man ever could. “I was about to make coffee. Would you like some?”

“When it’s you offering, my dear, I would love it.” He grinned as she walked away with a chuckle to brew them the coffee while he walked to the many chairs set in front of the mirrorlot custom designed mirrors. Picking up one of the hair ties, he pulled his hair back to put them in a top knot, revealing both his eyes. They (his hair) had grown over the past few months, faster than he had expected. And now they reached a little below his shoulders. He should try growing them out a bit more before he tried to find a style that suited him. He wondered for a second if Zoro would appreciate it. But he didn’t dwell over it as Camie walked over to him with two mugs of coffee in her hand.

“Thank you, love.”

She hummed and took a seat on one of the plush chairs as he leaned against the counter and blew on the steaming beverage before taking a sip.

“So? Are you gonna tell me why you’re smiling like an idiot?”

Sanji smiled down at Camie as she winked at him with a cute smile that he knew she thought was suggestive. She always knew if he had secrets to share…

“Well…” he stretched the word, “I am going to live with Zoro for a few days.”

Camie’s eyebrows shot up as she blurted out, “After that fight you guys had a few days ago???”

“Fight?” Sanji asked his brows furrowed. Ahhhh.. yes. He had punched Zoro in the face. An overreaction, really. But the man had been stupid to expect any different. “Ah! I had almost forgotten about that…,” he murmured, a small smile playing on his lips. That had to have been funny. He usually didn’t use his hands but Zoro’s confidence had irked him enough. 

“Don’t look so happy remembering such things!” Camie scolded him, “What happened in three days, what changed enough that you guys decided to move in?”

“If you must know, Camie, he fucked me good and high. I am entrapped by his bed etiquettes and  _ need _ more.” 

Camie blushed as she lightly kicked on his leg, “C’mon! Seriously. Tell me.”

Sanji chuckled a little as he took another gulp, the warm mist hitting his face, “He said he was serious about this. About us. That’s all. And there is some other stuff included I can’t tell you anything about, no matter how much I wished I could.” He gave her a genuine pout at that. She was a close friend. He really wished he could tell her about his secret life.

“Ah… The double-life crisis.” She hummed as she rested back on the chair. “Serious relationship though. That’s huge. Are you ready for it? I thought you still had issues with Law…”

Sanji grinned at her. She really worried a lot about him. “Well... Law is my past now. I did wish for things to have never gone wrong. But then again,some things are never really meant to last, right?”

“Right.” she agreed with a humm.

“Law and I were good together and we understood each other. But that doesn’t mean that I’m still hung up over him, my dear.”

“I know you aren’t. But are you ready to be in a serious relationship?” she reiterated.

“It’s not like we are getting married tomorrow,” Sanji shrugged, “he doesn’t mind taking it slow. He just doesn’t want me to keep my walls up. And I guess I agree. You know me. I can’t deny affections, I prefer to reciprocate them.” 

“In that case, tell me more about his bed etiquettes.” Camie grinned at him over the rim of her cup.

“Ah! This coffee isn’t nearly enough for that. Maybe a refill and we can talk?”

 

Zoro sat and stared Garp in the eye as the elder man sat across the desk and stared back at him. There was a knock on the door and Garp called in his deep gruff voice, without breaking the eye contact, to whomever it was to enter. The attendant came in and set a cup of creamed black tea with a few crackers in front of the man and a glass of iced tea in front of Zoro before leaving. All this while, the two still kept staring at one another.

A few more seconds passed, then Zoro took in a deep breath before speaking, eyes staring hypnotically at the black ones, “This game is…”

Garp raised a finger to stop him,  the excited gleam in his eyes now starting to tear up a little on the edges as he refused to blink. “This game is said to increase mind’s concentration. Don’t complain. Let’s see who wins.”

“How do we decide the winner?” Zoro asked, his eyes now starting to water and the air starting to sting. He really wanted to blink but Garp had told him not to and so he wasn’t. 

“The one who blinks first, loses and then the game ends.”

Oh.

Zoro blinked a couple of times, relieving his eyes of the strain and slumped back in the chair while Garp’s mouth fell open. “Why did you blink???” he roared at his junior. He really had the biggest balls in the whole department, always going against what Garp demanded of him.

“Because I came here to discuss something with you. Not play a game,” Zoro snapped, leaning forward a little to get the cool glass of iced lemon tea that Garp had ordered for him. The man knew what his officers liked to eat or drink.

“You always have something to discuss. It’s a pity that it’s never something fun and always work,” Garp grumbled as he took a sip of his own tea. “Out with it then, what is it?”

Zoro frowned slightly as he spoke next, “Well, before I go there, how is your grandson, Luffy?”

Garp looked at him attentively for a few seconds, his eyes searching, “I don’t remember mentioning my grandson to you.”

“I’ve known Luffy since I was in high school. Heard a lot of stories about you. He never mentioned your name of course. But now that I know…”

Garp paled and blushed at the same time, if that was even possible. “Stories about me? Luffy been telling ya how I wanted him to join the force?”

“No,” Zoro shook his head, rolling his tongue a little. The tea tasted good. “Though he did mention walking in on some activities which are unfortunately etched into his memories.” Zoro looked up at the horror stricken face of the handsome Director General. “What’s funny is… Just yesterday, these conversations came back to my mind. And the lady in them sounded a lot like the defense minister.”

Garp blushed harder than Zoro could ever have imagined and he looked a little guilty as well. When he spoke, however, his voice was calm, “Yes. We have history.”

“Well, my sources say it’s not history.”

Garp looked at him icily at that. “What is it you want, young man?”

“I want to be transferred to the undercover team that works alongside CP9,”  Zoro stated bluntly. “I know you won’t want me to. So the excuse  _ ‘it’s not in my hands’  _ would be the one you would use. I am just letting you know that it won’t work.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that it’s not what I want. Why would I allow this?” Garp huffed, shifting on his seat.

“Because that is the last option you have of keeping me under your most slack command. I plan on quitting if I am not transferred.”

Garps face turned red with pure anger and he slammed his fist into the desk, “Don’t use those tricks on me, boy. I am not giving in to your tantrums. You stay where you are.”

“I will hand you my letter of resignation if need be by the end of the quarter hour. You know I will.”

Garp fumed over Zoro and the mosshead could practically hear the gears in his mind whir and grind as they searched for reasons to say no.

“You’re a famous officer. How do you plan on going undercover?”

“I don’t. I trust you to find a way around it.”

“Don’t you go dictating terms on me.” Garp grumbled, his look murderous.

Zoro stood up then, adjusting his suit buttons, “Garp, you have been like a grandfather to me from the moment I entered this profession. I haven’t even got people I can call friends here. Do me this favour and I will owe you. I can get more work done if I am in the field rather than sitting in interviews and making files. I’m not meant for those things and you know it. Please don’t be selfish. You can always find a new person who can do much better than me where I am. Don’t make another person miss his chance.”

Garp stared at him quietly, giving him no response.

  
  


“So… like… every time?”

Sanji nodded, entertaining the image he knew was festering in Camie’s mind. “Every time. Every single time he pushes in… trust me, Camie-chan, I would never admit it to him, but I think my backbone melts.”

He wasn’t lying of course. It was all true. And giving Camie every dirty detail of it was really making him feel happy for some perverted reason.

“And he was kissing you all the while?”

“Oh yes. Our lips never left each other. And I don’t think he realized it but I couldn’t take my hands off his butt cheeks while he did it.”

“Well, can’t blame him. The way you are relaying things, he’s probably as lost in you as you are in him.”

Sanji’s groin tightened when he thought over what she said and he might have blushed a little as well because Camie was snickering. “Look at you. You guys won’t find the patience to stay off each other, will you?”

“Maybe.” Sanji gave her a suggestive wink and a shrug, “I wouldn’t mind that.”

“Of course not.” she giggled.

The door opened and the first couple of girls trickled in and Camie and Sanji didn’t get a chance to pick up the topic again. He went over the list of things to pack in his mind all through the day, adding tidbits to it and then removing some.

He got more impatient as the time spent at the saloon increased. The last half-hour was getting almost unbearable. When five minutes were left, however, Law walked in through the door, looking like he hadn’t slept in days.

Sanji was in the process of collecting his bag from the workdesk when he came and was quite surprised. The last time Law had visited a saloon was when Sanji had gotten a really high fever and was in no state of driving. Law had been his lift.

“Law? What are you doing here?”

Law turned around to look at him warily, “Ah! Sanji… I was wondering if you were free to go grab a drink after work?”

“Well… I am free now. Let’s go. But just one drink. Alright?” Sanji really wanted to get home and pack already, the list was starting to give him a headache. But he wasn’t going to ignore Law’s request. The man was going through a lot right now and needed company.

Law nodded softly and Sanji sang his goodbye to Camie who waved him a goodbye kiss. They left the building and quickly made their way to Shakki’s and selected a secluded corner to sit in. Soon, the drinks were ordered and served. All the time, Law was quiet and avoiding Sanji’s gaze. When the snacks arrived, Sanji was starting to worry. He was used to a talkative Law, not a silent brooding one.

“Well? How are things? How are you?” he asked.

Law blinked and turned to look at him, his eyes distant and the dark circles accenting them, larger than ever before. “I have been a lot better,” Law said, his voice sounding so hollow that it scared Sanji. “I don’t want to waste your time, Sanji. So, I’ll just get to the point.”

Sanji opened his mouth to tell Law that he was not wasting his time but Law spoke before he could, “I wanted to apologise… For what I did. Truly apologise.”

Sanji’s jaw snapped close and he remained silent as he let the other man speak.

“When you caught me with him, I was scared, at first. That you knew then. That I knew I was breaking your trust. You left the house, didn’t come back for another month and I didn’t know where you went. I trying calling you but was too scared to leave a voicemail when you didn’t answer… And I… I spent all my time worrying about you with  _ him. _ I apologised a month later when you finally decided to talk, and I knew I hurt you and I hated myself for it. I hated myself for not being honest sooner or when I stopped trying. And… that is what I did then. Hate myself and get reassured by Kidd. I didn’t realize the extent to which it could have hurt.”

He took a deep breath and Sanji stared at Law’s untouched whiskey glass. A year and a half ago, this talk could have killed him inwardly but right now, he was listening to a friend. A friend who had stopped being himself.

“I am facing it now… The hurt that I put you through and… all I can think, is how much more it would have hurt for you. And I…” Sanji looked up at him when he hesitated and he stopped himself from getting closer and hugging the man.  Tears were held back in his eyes and his voice was cracking. “I am so sorry, Sanji. For what I did. It started as a fluke, something to entertain my boredom. But it changed. He changed it for me and now I know it was all a lie. And I am sorry that I was the one to put you through what I am going through right now.”

A tear finally trickled out his eye and Sanji raised his hands instinctively to brush it off, without hesitation or fear. Law bent his head, eyes closing when Sanji’s hands came to rest on his cheeks and wiped off the tears the man didn’t deserve to shed.

“Fuck. Sanji.. It hurts so bad.” His head came to rest on his shoulder and Sanji ran a hand through his fuzzy hair as he pulled the man closer for a hug.

“I know,” he spoke, his own voice coming out a little hoarse as he scuffed the other man’s hair. “I know..”

He knew. The pain, the hurt, the hopelessness, the detachment… he knew it all and had felt it. But he knew for a fact that what Law was feeling right then was so different and so much more painful that he doubted his hurt even came close to Law’s. Not that this was a thing to note comparisons in.

 

_ He had left the house the moment he could feel again. He heard Law gasp out  his name and the scramble from inside as the man he was with called out to Law. He heard hurried footsteps as he himself hurried to the main door where he left his luggage. Good thing he was packed, it was like it was bound to happen. He ignored the begging tones of the man he loved as he slammed the door shut and dragged his bag to the main road and waved down a cab. _

_ He was still numb when he took the back seat and told the driver to take him to Luffy’s. He knew Luffy wouldn’t refuse and he knew Luffy would give him the space he needed then. And that’s all he needed. The image of Law orgasming at the end of another man’s dick flashed in his mind again and he grit his teeth as thoughts started screaming at him in his mind. Why? Since when? Why? _

_ Law’s face when he looked up to see Sanji standing the room entrance and staring at them… It was guilt. Orgasmic pleasure turned to deep rooted guilt and surprise. The only proof he needed to know it went deeper than a casual fuck. He felt his heart churn suddenly, like it was curling in on itself to cry. It hurt. It hurt a lot. And he could not think of anything other than Law’s face and the look in those golden eyes. _

_ He stared out in the street, the window reflecting his face faintly in the moonlight. But he saw nothing outside. He just breathed deeply, trying to clear his mind of what he had seen and stay away from the atrocious thoughts of broken trust screaming and cutting him inwardly. _

_ He couldn't think about Law that way. Couldn’t think about him as a person who would play with his trust. But then he did walk in on him enjoying with another man, not caring about the trust the blond had in him. Sanji had placed blind faith in him… tied a cloth around his eyes and followed the man, knowing that he would never be led off a cliff. And thinking that Law did just that was piercing and tearing his heart apart in ways he never thought was possible. He’d thought with the way his past life had been… Violet, his mother, his father…. his sister. He thought he knew pain. But this just went deeper than those and ever gnawed on the healed scars. _

_ And it was happening all at once so he didn’t know how to react or control what he was feeling. _

_ He paid the taxi driver and proceeded to Luffy’s apartment without waiting for the change. He pressed the buzzer in front of his friend’s name and Luffy’s hearty voice sounded a second later. “Lo! C’mon up.” The gate lock opened and he entered. He didn’t need to even say his name. Sometimes, present time included, he really appreciated the aloofness that his friend portrayed. _ _ He dragged his case to the lift and selected the fourth floor out of habit and when the doors slid open to reveal the familiar corridor, he walked over to the last apartment on the left of the floor. _

_ Luffy was already standing at the doorway, a huge grin set on his face. It fell when he saw Sanji’s slumped shoulders and lowered head. The last time he had seen him like this was when his mother was stated mentally ill and transferred to an asylum. It had devastated him but he held a little poise and calm for his sister. When she was taken by his mother’s relatives, he had broken down and come to Luffy. And Luffy hated seeing his friend that beat up. _

_ But this time he looked different. Maybe even worse. Luffy knew all that calmness that surrounded him when he entered his apartment wordlessly was a defense mechanism from the pain that Sanji refused to accept. _

_ Ace looked up from the couch and grinned widely at Sanji, the TV behind him playing a re-run of F.R.I.E.N.D.S., though like his brother, it vanished when he took in Sanji’s appearance. Luffy took the baggage from him and guided him to the couch to sit next to Ace then hurried to get some water. There was uncomfortable silence in the room. The elder brother was close to Sanji as well. He had been there when his family was snatched from him and he knew what it felt like to feel alone. So they had bonded over that time. _

_ When Luffy arrived with a glass of water, Sanji took it with a small thanks and gulped the water down in two seconds before asking for more. Ace shifted closer to his side as Luffy went to get a refill. He leaned a little close to Sanji and rested his head on his lean shoulder while the thin arm came to wrap arounf his shoulder as if on instinct. “Think you can talk about it?” _

_ Sanji remained silent for a few seconds before speaking in a hoarse voice, “Broke up.” he said stiffly. _

_ Ace’s head snapped straight and he turned to look at Sanji closely, as the blond stared at the T.V. set, “We weren't even on a break.” (1) _

_ He slept in between Ace and Luffy that night, hugging the younger boy to his chest, head nuzzled in his hair and Ace held on to him protectively from behind. _

_ It took a week for him to gather enough sanity to answer Law’s call and listen to the other man stutter in surprise. The doctor had called him almost twenty times daily. But he left no messages or voicemails. Sanji missed him. Missed his voice, missed the warmth of his body at night, missed the sarcasm, missed trying breadless meals, missed having a reason to go home after work, missed the soft press of the morning kiss, missed seeing Law walk around the house in his free time, missed looking at the man sleep till drowsiness hit him as well, missed going on walks with him, missed holding his hands, missed the hurried I love you’s when Law was running late, missed the scent of the man on his bed - on himself, missed running his fingers through his hair, missed the fondness he saw in Law’s eyes when he looked at him… he missed Law in every aspect of his life. _

_ Where did he go wrong? When did this happen? Was it repairable? If they got back… If Law wanted to come back, would he able to trust the man, again? Would he be able to leave for fashion shows or  CP9 work and not worry about finding Law with another man? Maybe… if he tried, he could. He had a ring. He wouldn’t propose till he wasn’t certain again… But he didn’t want to give up. Not unless Law wanted to. Because he couldn’t do this alone. _

_ So about a month later, the two met at a small comfortable coffee shop. They were both a little jittery and things were awkward. Sanji had thought he would be angry but he just felt a tug in his heart to maybe kiss Law in welcome or hug the man close...But he settled for an awkward smile. Maybe Law felt the same as he shifted uncomfortably on the cane chair. _

_ They talked about small things at first. Work. Patients. Customers. How the coffee needed lesser cream or more sugar. How things were slow. Sanji laughed when Law mentioned that one time their coffee was made wrong and tasted salty rather than sweet. Law’s face when he drank every last drop of the coffee just because Sanji had insisted on him to finish it. Law did that alot. He did things half heartedly just to keep Sanji happy… _

_ As the laughter from the memory ebbed away slightly, Sanji shook his head and leaned back on his chair. “Why?” He asked. Straight and concise. He didn’t need to expand on what he was asking as he looked at Law with a regretful smile. _

_ Law looked at him and set his coffee mug down, gulping in the last bit of coffee before answering and his voice shook a little as he spoke though he seemed outwardly calm. “I don’t know… It just happened one day when you were not here and I had a bad day at office. He just came onto me and things just happened. I regretted it but… I don’t know how it grew to more than that one time.” _

_ Sanji cleared his throat before asking, “Is it… Is it just about sex? Or…” _

_ Silence fell between them as the atmosphere thickened. Sanji’s incomplete question hung in the air and Law’s silence answered it. Sanji broke eye contact and looked down at his almost empty cup. He felt like that somehow. He felt suddenly empty. They were serious. One last question and he would be done. “Was it me?” _

_ Law leant forward immediately, his hands enveloping Sanji’s and the blond looked up again. “Trust me when I say this, Sanji: you are probably the best thing that has ever happened to me. You know me, you know my past. You get me. I never wanted to do this to you. I would have told you earlier but I was scared of hurting you and now you’re just hurting more. And it’s not your fault. Not one bit. This is all my doing. Please don't blame yourself for it.” _

_ And that had been it. They had parted ways then and never tried contacting the other. He shifted to a house next to Robin’s. The lady had promised Sanji that it would always be there for him and as promised, it was. _

 

Right now, Sanji knew exactly what Law was going through and he knew for a fact that his friendship with most of his friends had scarred after what he did to Sanji. So he sat there and hugged the man who was once his friend and maybe was going to be again. His phone on the desk vibrated and Sanji glanced at it to see Zoro calling him. Law made to shift and pull back but he held him close and answered his phone with a swipe before placing it on his ear.

“Hey…”

“Hey, when are you getting here?” Zoro sounded excited as the ironic soothing voice spoke through the headpiece. Sanji smiled to himself and he felt some of the tension leave him.

“I’m going to get late. Out with Law. Give me another two hours?” Sanji asked, ignoring Law’s futile tries of pulling back.

“Ah… Okay. Is he alright? I mean… He might be in a pretty rough spot now…” Zoro sounded genuinely concerned and Sanji felt a little more tension sweep off him. It wasn’t like he was cheating on Zoro or something, but meeting Law without telling him somehow didn’t feel right.

“I guess… I’ll see you in a while then.”

“Sure… Lo--see you soon.”

The phone cut before Sanji could give any reaction to the words he knew were about to slip from Zoro’s tongue.

An hour of reassurances and six shots down the doctor’s throat later, Law looked ready to pass out in the bar and Sanji called Luffy over to give both him and Law a ride home. Sanji had taken just one drink but he could use a lift. The fire-fighter came readily with his brother snoring away in the back seat of his Silver Toyota Prius 2016. Sanji helped Law in the neighboring back seat, where the man fell asleep a second later and Sanji caught Luffy staring at him fondly in the rear view mirror.

He sat in the passenger seat next to Luffy at the front and clicked  his seatbelt in before the raven haired boy put the car in gear and made his way to Sanji’s house.

“So, you and Zoro, huh?” Luffy asked. He was smiling and his eyes were fixed on the road.

Sanji nodded, smiling himself. “He’s pretty cool.”

“That’s an understatement.”

“Hmm… Yeah. It is. But don’t tell him I said that.”

Luffy huffed a laugh before turning serious again. “He’s a good friend Sanji. A good human. Don’t do anything to hurt him.”

“I won’t,” Sanji promised. Nobody other than Ace, Luffy, Usopp and Camie had the right to give him relationship advice. Those four knew him like no one else ever could and so they had the liberty to doubt his choices and speak their minds.

When they reached Sanji’s place, Luffy asked if he needed any help moving but the blond refused. “Just need to pack one bag. You gonna take Law to yours?” he asked as he unbuckled the belt.

“Should I?” Luffy asked back.

Sanji shrugged, “He needs a friend. You’ve known him more than I have this past year and a half… You’ll know what to say or do.”

Luffy hummed as he looked back at his sleeping brother and friend. “Sure. He does seem like he could use the sleep though. And food.”

“Oh, that reminds me. He’s going to have a hangover when he wakes up.”

Luffy scrunched his nose a little as Sanji exited the car with a chuckle and saluted his goodbye. He opened his door and headed straight for him room and got down his travel bag from the compartment in his bed. The selection of clothes took about half an hour but when that was done, the rest of the packing took just 10 more minutes. 

Clothes, underwears, lube, shampoo, soap, toothbrush, paste, medicine kit, trimmer, shaver, socks and two pairs of boots, one pair of running shoes and a pair of simple black home slippers, comb, conditioner, hair wax, hair ties, condoms, charger, headphones, laptop and his bedside alarm clock. He checked his wallet and decided he had enough money to buy some grocery items on his way to Zoro’s. But he definitely needed to hit an ATM after that.

 

Zoro was a little jittery. He had almost said the forbidden word and banged his car into the one ahead of him in the process. He had been hoping since then that Sanji had ignored it. After a little while, when he had calmed down enough to concentrate on the road, he decided he could cook for the blond. He was going to be his guest after all and all they had eaten since the past three months was oily takeouts or Sanji’s cooking. He was okay with the takeouts but he loved Sanji’s cooking. It made him feel more at home.

He parked the car at his regular grocery store and walked in, grabbing a trolley on his way.  It took him half an hour to find all that he needed - Rice, chicken, thyme, Tuna, Cheese, Lentils, dried fruits, two packs of dozen Budweiser, Cola and a few more spices. It took him another five at the register, it was quite uncrowded today. The cashier gave him a warm smile and just as he was about to state the total, Zoro noticed some newly released scented lube stacked up behind the man. He… didn’t have a new pack of lube at home, did he? He didn’t want to use the lube he usually used with his one-night stands when Sanji came over.

Coby - the nameplate stated- looked back to see what caught Zoro’s eyes and turned back to the officer. “Would you like to see some of those?” He asked warmly and Zoro nodded absent mindedly. Coby picked one of each scent and spread them on the counter for Zoro to see. There were six of them.  Kiwi Strawberry, Passionate Fruit Punch, Raspberry Pomegranate, Wild Blueberry, Sweet Cherry and Juicy Watermelon. Zoro decided on the first two and Coby set the rest aside as he added the selected items on the bill and printed the receipt.

With the bill paid and purchase packed in paper bags, Zoro made his way back to his car and then his way home, all the while wondering why the thought of purchasing lube had not struck him before. Reaching home, he cast a glance around his living room and relaxed when he saw it was acceptably clean. He walked into the kitchen and sorted away all the things he got. Extracting enough rice he washed and rinsed it, pouring the water in the plants he kept on his window sill and  then transferring the rice to a pan and adding water and salt to it. He bought the water to a boil and then reduced the flame before covering the utensil and leaving it on the stove for another ten to fifteen minutes.

In that time, he hurried to the guest room and did some quick cleaning and supplied the bathroom with the necessities. Towel, brush, paste, soap, shampoo, waste roll etc etc. In the room itself, he changed the sheets, fluffed the pillows and checked the air conditioning and lights. He also set the lubes in the side drawer. When he was satisfied he hurried out of his own clothes to change into something more casual. A loose white tank and khaakhi shorts seemed good enough.

Time passed slowly as he cooked. At the end of the hour, he had perfect onigiri and grilled chicken with curry dip set and ready, kept in a warm oven to keep it from going cold. He even made some dumplings but those weren’t done yet. He wondered if it was enough. It was light food and there would be beer. His presentation obviously wasn’t as good as Sanji’s but that didn’t mean he was a clumsy klutz.

He spared a glance to the clock on the wall. Nine thirty. Shouldn’t Sanji be here already? He pouted without realizing and played with the mobile in his hand. Should he call? He shook his head at the idea. He wasn't going to start obsessing over this. He glanced at his gym and decided he might as well work out.

 

Sanji shopped a lot. Aside from the red and white meats, he had gone ahead and got vegetables and fruits. Not to forget, the new lubes seemed tempting and he took two there as well. Then, he had been stupid enough to buy bags of chips, coffee beans, flour, baking salt, baking soda, cocoa, nuts, prawns, bacon and juices.

The cashier- Coby- looked at everything warily as he passed everything through the scanner. Poor lad probably had a long tiring day, it was already a quarter past ten. He had been lucky to find the store on his way to Zoro’s. When Sanji passed the lubes over, Coby grinned at them as he scanned them and added them to the growing pile. It was a different expression from what he had seen on the young man.

“What is it?” Sanji asked, innocently. He knew for sure that buying lube had not been the reason behind the boy smiling, he seemed intelligent.

“Oh, sorry about that.” Coby said, in a surprisingly deep voice, “It’s just, another customer took the same two bottles from me about three hours ago. Those two seem to be the most liked… Might buy some myself.” He muttered the last part to himself and Sanji couldn’t help but laugh.

“How old are you?”

“I’m twenty two.” The boy answered with a grin, the answer surprising Sanji. “I know.. I look younger.”

“No shit. Well, good luck with your date for the night. How much do I have to pay?”

Coby blushed a deep shade of red which looked funny with his pink dyed hair and tapped a finger on the register LCD that displayed the total, apparently too flushed to speak. Sanji paid the amount before putting the bags back in the trolley and waving goodnight to the  _ kid _ . There was no way he looked like a man yet. Though he did have a rather pointed jaw.

After transferring the contents to his trunk in the almost deserted parking lot, he pushed the trolley out of the way and got back in his car. Reversing was easy enough without too many cars to crash into and he pulled out and sped off to Zoro’s. ATM could wait, he was late.

This was the second time that he would be going to Zoro’s place and the first time that he would be sober. He remembered that Zoro had a really warm flat. The walls were painted in either beige, warm reds or glowing gold. It had been well furnished and maintained too. You entered the flat and directly walked into a spacious living room. There were about five doors that led to different rooms from there. Bedroom, kitchen… those were the only two he had visited. Now he might learn what the other three were. Excitement bubbled inside him as he pulled in the lane of skyscrapers, one of which contained Zoro’s apartment.

It took him a while to locate the Wano Flats and pull into guest parking. Carrying the twelve bags was the next milestone to achieve. Seriously, what was he thinking? It’s not like Zoro’s house would have nothing. But he just had to go overboard and buy the entire month’s ration for the man. He hoped he was not overstepping like some obsessive girlfriend. He buzzed against Zoro’s name and he had to stand for about half a minute before Zoro’s deep voice spoke from the speaker.

“Hello?”

“Hey. It’s me.”

“Who me?” Sanji stared at the speaker. He was carrying twelve really heavy bags right now. And that was excluding his luggage.

“Just let me in, moss head.” he growled into the microphone.

Zoro tutted, “You forgot the magic word…”

Sanji was losing his patience. Fine. If it was  _ magic words _ that the man needed… He lowered his voice and spoke in almost silence as he leaned as close into the microphone as he could. When he spoke, his voice was a low humming, cheeky yet suggestive baritone that reached into your soul and tickled it, making it tremble and shiver, “Let me in so I can do bad things to you.”

The speaker clicked shut about a second later and the door unlocked. Sanji grinned as he opened the door with his leg and walked across the lobby to the lift, passing a sweet smile and nod to the receptionist who was staring at him with wide eyes.

Which floor was Zoro on? Ah… fifteen. The button was pressed and Sanji waited patiently as the lift took him up, the usual heaviness weighing on him as it did. He felt it weight off him as if it had been a pair of eagles perched on his shoulders that took flight when a ding sounded in the elevator and a cool female voice announced the destined floor. The gates slid open and Sanji walked out and over to the second last door on the carpeted hall. He used his foot to bang against the door and it opened in ten seconds by a sweat dripping officer. Sanji took in the man from head to toe.

Longer than before green hair slicked back with sweat, set on top of the glistening bronze skin… like it was covered with honey. The white tank top which was supposed to be lose clung to the hard muscles of the man and was practically transparent due to the sweat. His khakis hung sinfully low on his hips, fitting just perfectly.

Sanji gulped in the greeting he had prepared, his eyes stuck on the chocolate, erect nipples jutting out from the muscle rippled pecs and the sweat riddled tee clung to it. He licked his lips, forgetting all that he had thought of doing to Zoro, his complete concentration on how he could get his lips around the hard bud and taste the sweat on his tongue already. The pecs flexed and the bud moved with it, tightening a little more and Sanji felt his groin heat up as he took in the movement.

“Like what you see?” Zoro’s voice broke through his haze and he snapped his eyes up to meet the moss’s. It was so obvious that he knew Sanji was taken by him and was doing his best to embarrass the blond.  When he didn’t reply, Zoro’s eyes quirked a little and his lips curved into a smug smirk. He walked one step closer to the blond and got his hand near his arm, the wet warmth coming off his body radiating into Sanji and increasing the heat in his groin.

His face came close, close enough that Sanji could feel his breath on his lips and it send a shudder down his spine. Zoro’s eyes were locked onto his, the greys split into it’s various shades. They stared deep into Sanji as if staring into his soul, like he knew exactly what Sanji was, what he was thinking, what he was hiding, what he wanted… the vulnerability of it all, made the heat in his groin spread and reach up his chest, neck and ears. They made an unspoken promise to him of something so deep and desirable that it couldn’t be put to words.  They promised him sleepless nights and tired mornings. They promised him freedom and care. They promised him the high and ecstasy that he so desired, both to have and give. They  promised him pleasure and they promised him comfort. They promised him a never ending company. They promised him heat and passion. They promised him lust as well as love and they promised to see each and every one of those to it’s raw animalistic yet humane ends.

Zoro’s lips ghosted over his and Sanji forgot where they were. He forgot that they were standing in a hallway where anyone could see them. He forgot the slight perversions he had all day. He forgot his tiredness, he forgot the time, he forgot everything other than the fact that Zoro stood impossibly close to him, overpowering him with his gaze alone and his hand was just shy of resting on his wrist while the other had itself hooked in one of the loops of his jeans.

He wanted to close the small distance between them and kiss him. Kiss him till his lungs were empty and more. Feel the warmth of those hands as they touched  _ skin  _ and feel those lips desperate and rough against his own. Massage his tongue on the tongue he knew was sweet despite the man’s disagreement to the particular taste. He wanted to look in the eyes boring down on him as they kissed without breaking the contact. He wanted to  _ feel _ the telltale of the man’s arousal on his thigh that would soon find its way between his legs.

And as a part of him yearned to be  _ dominated  _ by the man, another part, a more sexy and a far more active part of him, wanted to see Zoro as he made the man feel what he wanted himself to feel. See into the depths of the grey as they reached the high and pleasure as he unraveled under him. He wanted to see how that strong jaw fell open by his doing and how his body arched and tensed in tabooed demonic surrender. He wanted to leave the man utterly used and boneless, breathless, thoughtless… numb with frenzied ecstasy. He wanted Zoro as his own.

He felt Zoro’s lips move and the words spoken were music to his ear, a hum of satisfaction, a taunt for challenge, a smirk to tease. “Want to come in?” Like a warning… a last warning. A statement in the form of a question of no stepping back and no regrets.

His gaze flickered to Zoro’s lips, the colour kissed by the sun, one that could be tainted in red with the right press between his teeth, a cut that broke the heavenly skin. Zoro’s hand finally contacted his exposed elbow. Just the tips of the fingers as they seemed to jaunt him to think more. To break and act first. They caressed him, tickled him as they made their way from his elbow to his wrist.

Sanji knew he was breathing too slow, too calm compared to the way his heart was beating. He could kiss him. He could kiss Zoro right there and let the man see the desperateness he was trying so hard to pull out of him. He could submit. He could be fucked against the wall in the next minute if he gave in now.

The silence was deafening and straining down on him as Zoro waited for his answer. He didn’t know how long they stood like that, contemplating his answer, wanting to give in to the man. But then the tenderness in the minute touch he was receiving made itself known. The soft hesitance that lay barren and hidden in the grey eye peeked from it’s hiding place. The thinly veiled desperation made itself known, as if by mistake, the cover blown aside for a second by a gust of wind.

And Sanji leant into it without giving it a second thought, the bags dropping on the floor with a sick squelch as the meat packets hit the hallway carpet.  The tips of their hands met and stayed that way as Sanji pressed his lips on Zoro’s, eyes still locked in place. It was slow, synchronized lip movement, Zoro sucking on Sanji’s upper lip as the blond sucked on his lower full one, then alternating. Their heads inclined a little, keeping the nose war at bay as a breath was sucked between each alteration. There was no desperateness, just warm comfort.

Sanji’s other hand, now free of the bags, came to squeeze on Zoro’s hand that hung from his belt loop and then traced it’s way up the muscled forearm, coming to rest on his bicep, pressing it softly and running smooth patterns into the sticky skin. Zoro’s hand moved to hold him possessively around the waist; again, tender and hesitant.

His mouth was starting to water more than before and he gulped on the saliva as the kiss still remained simple yet intense. He struggled to keep his tongue behind his teeth, licking himself in the process, trying not to deepen the kiss. He sucked Zoro’s bottom lip harder, feeling the man take a deep breath and return the favour on his upper lip, their fingers entangling together as he did.  He tasted quite salty at the moment. The sweat from the workout he had apparently been doing and had solidified just under his lip, dissolved when it came in touch with Sanji’s lip. He could stay here all night, just pressing Zoro’s lip between his and hugging him. But he didn’t plan on doing that. Instead, he followed up on the thought that had occurred to him earlier and before Zoro realized it, his lip was pressed between Sanji’s teeth and being bitten and suck on at the same time.

Zoro hissed at the abuse to his lip and he pushed the blond back, walking with him, shifting to put his leg between the two impossibly long legs as their owner’s back met the wall behind them, his grip intensifying and stronger than ever before. He had released the blond’s lip in the process and had his own released when they hit the wall. He knew he was bleeding by the metallic taste on his tongue. But what turned him on more than anything was the way Sanji was licking his own lower lip, as he looked up at Zoro with sly eyes. He saw as the few drops that smeared on the gifted lips was licked and sucked on with such pleasure.

Sanji had him undone. He knew he was in love with the flexible monster but he didn’t know how every small thing the man did would affect him like this. His eyes slid close and he buried his face in the ever present reassuring shoulder helplessly and nuzzled in the warm neck. Sanji’s hair was pulled up in a knot so he didn’t feel the usual tickle of hair on his nose, forehead or eye. But he happily took in the smell he had grown used to over the past three months. Coconuts and vanilla, as always. He placed a soft kiss on the muscle where his long neck met the shoulder before nuzzling the man again and pulling him into a proper hug, both hands coming around the back of the compact waist and holding him tight.

He didn’t want to lose him. Didn’t want to lose Sanji. He didn’t want the blond to feel insecure or afraid to love when he was with him. He didn’t want Sanji to be a target of something he was innocent of. He didn’t want to lose this touch or the mere presence. The pain of losing someone was not something he could go through again. It’s why he always looked at things like relationships so lightly. But it was different with Sanji. Their relation started with the possibility of losing the blond and that somehow took a deep root in his heart.

Sanji’s eyes widened at the blatant display of affection. Till this evening, he was just doubting that the man had deeper feelings. Then Zoro had gone and almost said that he loved him and now he was hugging the blond like he meant the world to him. And he was surprised again that it didn’t frighten him. The touch and the hold of possessiveness and fear was not scaring him. Zoro was in love with him and he didn’t reciprocate the feelings yet… But he wasn’t running from it either.

He got a hand up to run through the wet strands of Zoro’s hair and sighed, leaning down to nuzzle in them, his other resting on the tense back and rubbing soothing circles in it. One bite. One aggressive move and it had overwhelmed the officer. The way Zoro had looked at him just a minute ago… the way his eyes seemed to consume Sanji… he knew he was well on his way to reciprocate the feelings as well. Though not yet. Just.. not yet. Maybe a little while longer. He didn’t want to give himself or the officer false hope and ruin this. They were serious, Camie was right; it was huge. But he was not going to let that be a cause of disrupt in his life again. He had loved twice and been hurt twice. The second time worse than the first. And this would be his last, if it did happen. And so, he had to do it right.

He cleared his throat as the decision was made and he felt Zoro hug him a little tighter. A soft smile drew on his lips as he spoke, “You’re tired again.”

Zoro nodded. Because yes, he was. Excitement of Sanji moving in for a few days followed by the exhausting work of finishing the pending cases on his post before he was transferred, then cooking and working out. Not to forget that he was thinking of Sanji almost all the time and even though the blond made sure that he fell asleep last night, he had still only gotten about four hours of sleep. It had definitely been a really long day and his brain was beginning to feel a little drowsy to give itself a rest.

“Alright,” Sanji’s chest vibrated as he spoke and it somehow made Zoro sleepy, “let’s go in. I’ll cook. You watch some TV. We’ll eat, then sleep. Sounds good?”

Zoro huffed a laugh. “I already cooked.”

“You did?” Sanji’s surprise was clear in his voice and the reassuring circles he was drawing on Zoro’s back stopped.

Zoro nodded and pulled back a little with a grim smile on his face. “I did.” He gave Sanji a quick peck and felt the soft throb of pain as it reminded him of the bite. “How about we move what you got in? Did you buy the complete shop by any chance?” He moved back to pick up the bags as Sanji remained rooted to the spot.

Alright, One. Zoro  _ cooked. _ He had never eaten anything made by Zoro and the fact that he could cook (he still wasn't too sure of that) came as a surprise.

Two. How the hell did things go from being intimate and intense to sober and homey in a blink of eye??

Three. His heart was currently releasing about ten thousand butterflies on the sweet gesture that Zoro probably made without even realising it.

Zoro picked the bags and motioned Sanji to enter first and the blond did so, taking his luggage bag in the process. Yes, it was just the way  he remembered it. A spacious living room with the best sofas and TV set with five adjoining doors. He waited for Zoro to follow and was led to a door, which he knew was the kitchen. He left his luggage in the living room and helped the man place all the things he got.

He felt a little embarrassed about undermining the state of the officer’s pantry but was reassured when Zoro told him he had gone grocery shopping today which was the only reason his kitchen seemed a little fuller. Zoro ate out as he was usually too tired or busy to cook for himself. He claimed to know the best eating haunts due to the same.

“But you do know how to cook?”

“Well, yes. I lost my mother when I was quite young and dad only knew how to cook rice or instant noodles. Kunia used to cook but… anyway, I started to learn cooking via TV shows and cook books… Still remember how dad ate everything I made even if I added too much salt or made it too bland. Took a while but I learnt eventually. Not too good at it though. Tashigi cooks much better. You should taste the muffins she bakes. She knows I prefer the not so sweet ones so she makes them with less sugar for me…”

Sanji looked at Zoro mesmerised, taking in every word the man said. They had conversed a lot since they got together but Zoro really seemed to be opening up now, dropping all pretence of wanting to sound cool. No, this was the Zoro who wanted to open up to Sanji and allow the blond in his life. Sanji never realized he needed it. He would definitely feel better opening up to Zoro if the mosshead returned the favour.

Food was removed from the oven, laid on the table in the living room and a movie channel was set as the two sat down on the comfortable couch to eat. Sanji had told Zoro that he had no problem waiting if he needed to bathe but the man said he was too hungry for that so food came first.

They laughed in between bites and exchanged jokes as they saw Nick, Dale and Kurt deal with their  _ horrible bosses _ . Sanji didn’t see the point in refusing to have sex with a very very hot dentist when Zoro pointed out that the man was engaged. Sanji snorted and pointed out that the lady had been after Dale before he even had a girlfriend.

When the food was done, Sanji insisted on clearing the plates and shoved Zoro a little to bathe. He thought about how homey everything felt already, Zoro had cooked amazing food, the spices were perfect and the chicken was tender; beer went well with it, even loosened up the tension in his body. The onigiri was probably the best he ever tasted in his life and he had enjoyed every bite of it. Zoro was a modest bastard for thinking his cooking was just ‘okay’. He had appreciated Zoro thoroughly and was glad to see the soft blush that had highlighted the man’s cheeks. Man! He really was a softie inside, wasn't he?

Plates, glasses and utensils washed, he locked the main door and proceeded to roll his luggage to Zoro’s room. He set it on top of a small coffee table arranged at the far edge of the room. It was empty so he assumed Zoro cleared it for him to keep his stuff. Unzipping the case, he extracted his toiletries bag and set it on the space left on the side. He then selected his favourite simple tee with his loose boxers . Zoro’s place had strong conditioning but the covers were warm. Plus he would be sleeping next to the man so he didn't have to worry about feeling cold.

The bathroom door opened and Zoro stepped out from the mist that shot out from the room. He had a towel around his neck as he dried a side of his hair with it and was wearing blue pajamas. He looked at Sanji and stopped, looking a little taken aback.

Sanji didn’t really notice, he had seen the moss in a body clinging, sweat dripping tank top. Watching him shirtless and right out of shower as water trickled down his hair and snaked their way on the sleek, worked muscles, to the elastic of the brown pajamas was probably the only thing that outdid it. Some of the droplets settled in the indent of the scar tissue while some others just collected on the hollows of his collarbone. He couldn’t help the heat that started to develope in his groin and he blushed when he realized he was staring the sculpture in front of him shamelessly.

Zoro stared back at Sanji, thankful that he worked out and had a physique that distracted the blond from his reaction. He had expected that Sanji would want to stay in a different room. But apparently he was wrong. And he was happy about that. He grinned a little when he saw a mild blush creep on Sanji’s cheeks. Maybe he could skip the tee he had planned on wearing.

“Washroom’s free if you wanna use it.” He chuckled and Sanji nodded, not meeting his eyes and turning to pick a bag and his clothes for the night. “Towels are in the cabinet under the sink,” Zoro muttered as he walked out the room, giving Sanji some more space before they went to sleep. He went to the guest room and extracted the lubed he had placed there. Next were all the windows and doors in the flat. Yes, he lived on the fifteenth floor but he was a cop and he took no risks.  He stopped at the fridge to remove a cool jar of water and picked up two glasses and headed back to his room.

As expected, the shower could be heard and Zoro placed the water and glasses on one of the bedside tables and walked back to his side of the bed. He pulled out the drawer to put the lubes there but stopped when he noticed two identical bottles already placed there. He realized that Sanji probably got the same lubes from the store and kept them in the drawer assuming it would be the side he slept on. It had slipped out of Zoro’s mind that the blond slept on the left. Well, made no difference to him. Right, left… didn’t matter.

He put the lubes in the other drawer, grinning to himself as he did.

When Sanji came out from the warm shower and dripping hair (seriously, they were getting long), he found Zoro cleaning up the room a little here and there. “So… bed?” Sanji asked, a little hesitant.

Zoro turned around to look at him, “Sure. Make yourself comfortable. Just give me a few more minutes.”

Sanji sighed in relief and quickly followed Zoro’s words. A minute later, he was bundled up in the warm comforter, gazing at the beige ceiling in the room, hair fanned out over the pillow to air dry. He thought back on the day.

Waking up with his curl growing back, Zoro asking him to spend a few days together, personal talk with Camie, tons of ladies to flirt with, Law decided to try and ease his pain, grocery shopping, realizing the seriousness of the relationship, Zoro’s cooking… feeling homey after a long long time...

“What’s that grin for?” The bed dipped on his side and Sanji turned bodily to look at Zoro who drank a full glass of water before getting into the comforter with him.

“I was wondering what else you could cook,” Sanji stated, grinning when he saw Zoro roll his eyes. His buff arm lay open on the side and Sanji took the invitation, scooting closer and resting his head on the bicep. “So? What else do you cook?”

Zoro grinned down at him and curled his arms around Sanji’s shoulder, pulling him even closer, “Well, Tashigi taught me chicken wings. Then there is basic bacon and salamis… ham. Pasta, teriyaki chicken. I like cooking dumplings too though that didn’t go too well today.”

“You cooked dumplings too?”

“Yeah, but I guess I made the flour dough too thick. I’ll make them again tomorrow… if you want me to?”

Sanji nodded, “Yes, of course I do. I didn’t even know that you cooked. You never told me.”

Zoro chuckled lightly, “Never got the chance to. I enjoy your cooking more than I enjoy my own.” He turned so that their chests touched, with Sanji’s tee the only thing separating the two, arm coming over to rest on Sanji’s waist. He leaned in slightly to let their noses touch and closed his eyes, “But now that you know, I am willing to be your cook till you stay..”

“I do not accept that offer. I like cooking. I will cook too.” Sanji muttered as he tangled his legs with Zoro’s, his lower arm laying against the warmth of Zoro’s bare chest while the other hugged Zoro back, “What did you do with those dumplings?”

“Kept them in the fridge.” Zoro said, one eye cracking open to look at the lamp switch on the side desk. He leaned over in order to turn off the light. He felt Sanji’s breath on his neck as he did and a shudder ran down his spine at the sensation. Coming back, nose to nose, with the man, he waited for Sanji to speak but the man remained silent. So Zoro shifted a little and pressed his lips warmly on top of Sanji who received him with a moan and opened his mouth immediately in welcome.

Tongues finally met and when it became sloppy and slow, none of the two knew. They only knew that, that was the first night they fell asleep together, kissing each other till their minds went drowsy and bodies shut down for the night, hands entangled in hair and bodies pressed together in a jumble of limbs.

 

**_To Be Continued…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. It’s a typical ‘We were on a break’ excuse Ross uses with Rachel in F.R.I.E.N.D.S. . Youtube it, it’s hilarious.
> 
> 2\. This note includes major spoiler from the manga series most recent chapters.  
> Please, don't think that Zoro hates Sanji. The ass just doesn't know how to express fear or worry. Also, he trusts Sanji’s choices and decision. He is right though you know. They can't have two warlords after their neck. I am not talking as a YAOI fangirl here. I am talking as a dedicated fan of the series. Those two are practically brothers. NO, that doesn’t make my fics incest. You’ll notice all of em are AU and rather OOC.  
> I’m all for a sneak in *Talk to Sanji* mission. Imagine everyone dressed as waiters. This year, Oda Sensei is going to kill us with all those surprises and angst. Sanji’s dark past is finally gonna  be  known to us!
> 
> I have so much I could talk about, feel free to pm me on my tumblr or follow to learn more about the theories my friends and I discuss or if you wanna discuss em with me!
> 
>  
> 
> 3\. Hope y’all enjoyed the chapter, though it is quite cheesy. Couldn't help it. Have to show our lovelies finally warming up to each other!  Lemme know what you thought of it in the comments. :D

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave plot suggestions!


End file.
